These Ties That Bind
by xXxWhiteWolf14xXx
Summary: What if there had been another, Ali's "best friend?" How could she affect the story? When Alison DiLaurentis' body is found, everyone is questioning the town of Rosewood and the people that inhabit it. When that first message is recieved by all 5 girls, the Liars are thrown into a deadly game. Just who is this mysterious A? Ali's killer or Ali herself? Femslash AlisonxOC EmilyxOC
1. Pilot

Hey so I've had this idea in my head for a while but now I'm going to try and put it on paper, computer, whatever.

Hope you like it and sorry for my Spanish, I'm not exactly fluent and Carmen's a bit...blunt.

* * *

"Drink it Spence!" Hanna Marin, a pudgy blue eyed curly blonde yelled at her brown eyed brunette Italian friend as Emily Fields, a brown eyed brunette Filipino, handed her a huge cup filled with clear liquid.

Spencer Hastings, Emily, Hanna, and Aria Montgomery, a brunette with dark green eyes, were having a sleepover in Spencer's family's barn that is located in Rosewood, Pennsylvania. 'Don't Trust Me' by 3oh!3 was playing and the girls were having a great time. Until the power went out leaving everything dark and quiet.

"Whoa what happened?" Hanna asked as Aria got a flashlight.

"It must be the storm." Spencer said then they heard the barn door creak.

"Something's out there." Aria whispered, eyes wide.

The door opened up wider as the girls' heads snapped in its direction. They all stood up in one big group and slowly started walking towards the door. The loud breaking of glass make them all scream in surprise. They shook it off and started for the door again. They were almost to it when two figures jumped through it making the girls scream in fright.

"Gotcha!" Alison DiLaurentis, a beautiful blue eyed blonde with curly golden hair yelled as Carmen Torres, a gorgeous Latina with bright hazel eyes and glossy black hair that fell to her middle back, laughed at the girls faces.

"Ali! Carmen! That wasn't funny guy!" Spencer said.

"I thought it was hilarious." Carmen said smirking and walking over to the couch.

"So guys did you download the new Beyonce?" Hanna asked as they all sat down.

"Uhh not yet." Ali said laying her phone down.

"I'm loving her new video." Emily said curling up in a chair.

"Maybe a little bit too much Em." Ali said staring at her.

Carmen saw how the comment made Emily uncomfortable so she spoke up.

"Yeah me too Em. Beyonce's muy caliente." the Latina said smirking and winking as the other girls busted into giggles except Emily who looked relieved and Alison who narrowed her eyes at Carmen who shrugged before Alison picked up the cup and handed it to the Latina beside her.

"Your turn. Drink up." said the blonde and Carmen smirked before tilting the cup back and taking five big gulps.

"Careful Carmen, take too much and you'll tell us all your secrets." Spencer said jokingly at her friend who smiled at her.

"Yeah we wouldn't want that would we?" Ali said smirking at Carmen who looked into Alison's bright blue eyes and saw something flash behind the teasing ."But that's what friends do. Tell their secrets. It's what makes us close." she then looked at Aria who had the cup and smiled. "Drink up."

* * *

Later on everyone had went to bed, crashing on the floor and sofa. Alison and Carmen were sitting there with each other talking.

"I don't see why you felt the need to say Beyonce was hot." Alison said as she recalled earlier.

"Your little comment made Emily uncomfortable so I just thought I'd help her relax." said the brunette who was playing with a strand of Alison's golden locks.

"Who cares? She was making eyes at you as soon as we walked through the door." Alison whispered, rolling her eyes.

"You know Ali, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were...jealous." Carmen said leaning right into Ali to whisper the last word right in her ear.

"There's nothing to be jealous of!" Alison whisper/yelled whipping around to face Carmen and grabbing the bracelet on the Latina's left wrist and pulling it in between them. "This bracelet says there's nothing to be jealous of." Ali said smirking and tracing over the cloth that said 'Alison.'

Alison had made them all matching bracelets with their names on them. Ali though had gave Carmen the one that said 'Alison' and had the one that said 'Carmen' on her wrist. No one thought anything of it because the two are best friends and that is exactly how Alison wanted it to be.

"Your impossible." Carmen said sighing, knowing that Alison would never admit to being jealous of anything, much less sweet Emily.

"Your still around though." Ali said smirking at the pretty Latina before looking at their friends, making sure they were all asleep, before leaning over and pecking Carmen on her pink lips. Before she could pull away completely, Carmen grabbed the straps of her top and connected their lips in a much more intense kiss. Separating with a wet smack, Alison handed Carmen a pillow.

"Time for bed. I need my beauty sleep." the blonde said as Carmen rolled her eyes before getting on the floor beside the couch and grabbing a pillow.

"Night Ali." the brunette mumbled, falling asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. She heard Alison move around a bit, before a blanket was gently laid on top of her and something soft touched her cheek. Carmen knew that was Ali's own way of saying goodnight that she just couldn't put into words.

She never knew it would be an actual goodbye.

* * *

Carmen awoke much later that night, early in the morning, to someone gently shaking her.

"Carm wake up." a soft voice whispered to her. Cracking an eye open she saw the face of Emily.

"Watss wong?" the sleepy Latina murmured and Emily had to stop herself from smiling and staring too much.

"Ali and Spencer are gone." the Filipino said and that woke Carmen right away.

"Where they at?" she asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"We don't know, we thought maybe Ali told you where she was going." Emily said and saw the panic in the other brunette's eyes.

About that time they both heard Aria yell. "Ali?"

"She's gone." Spencer said walking back into the barn and the other girls looked confused.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Aria questioned.

"I've looked everywhere for her. I...I think I heard her scream." Spence said as the girls looked around at each other in confusion, fear, and disbelief of not knowing what happened to their blonde friend.

* * *

One year later, Emily Fields was anxious for the new school year. Not for the starting of school exactly, but for the anniversary that was fast approaching. The one year anniversary of when Alison DiLaurentis disappeared. Everything changed a year ago.

After they couldn't find Alison, they figured she had gone home or somewhere else for the night and would turn up the next day. When she didn't go home then or the next day, police were called, people were questioned, and the search began. No matter how hard they looked, no one could find Alison. Her friends were shocked. Even though Alison had messed with them and been cruel, they took it hard. Emily thought that Carmen took it the hardest though.

Emily and Alison were never as close as Ali and Carmen. No one was as close to Ali as Carmen was. Alison always said cruel things about the other girls, but never with Latina. A comment here and there but nothing to horrible. Carmen would just smile or laugh it off, never taking it seriously. Maybe that's why Emily never took what Carmen said seriously, because she knew she didn't mean it. Not to sweet Emily. Maybe that's why she started getting…feelings for the Latina. Feelings she should have had for her boyfriend Ben.

When Ali vanished, everything fell apart. The girls were lost and Carmen? Carmen left with her family. No one knows where she went because, apparently, she didn't care enough to tell anyone. Aria went with her family to Iceland to "Get away from all the Alison business." as her mom said. Hanna; well, Hanna shortly became with Mona VanderWaal, a nerdy girl who shot up in the social chain when Ali disappeared and Carmen left. Spencer was still as studious as usual and Emily? Emily kept to herself and her boyfriend, focused on swimming and school, and missed Carmen. A lot. Worse then everything though? The girls drifted apart. It was like the only thing that held them together had been Alison. The glue that made them stick. They all fell out of touch each other.

So now Emily was looking at a familiar brunette. "Aria?"

Said brunette whipped around to see who called her name. "Emily."

Emily smiled and hugged her old friend. "When did you get back?"

"Yesterday." Aria said.

"It feels weird seeing you around here now." Emily said as they started walking into school.

"I saw a poster of Alison. It's weird, it's like all of Rosewood is throwing a party." Aria said sadly.

"Yeah to think it was only a year ago..." Emily said trailing off. Aria just smiled sadly at Emily, not knowing what to say as they made it to their English class and took their seats, waiting for the new teacher.

"I hear the new teacher's hot." Emily said smirking as Aria smiled at her tan friend.

Aria sat down and saw Hanna and, what looked to be Mona. Hanna gave her a little wave before turning her attention back to her friend beside her.

"Is that Hanna and Mona?" Aria asked in disbelief that the nerdy girl from a year ago looked to be very popular.

"Yeah talk about a makeover huh?" Emily said getting her books out of her bag.

Aria saw Spencer walk in and glance at Hanna and waving at her before taking a seat in the front.

"I see those two aren't close anymore." Aria stated.

"Aria, we didn't just fall out of touch with you. We all fell out of touch with each other. No one's even heard from Carmen." the tan girl said sadly.

About that time the bell rung and the teacher was at the bored writing his name. Aria was to busy writing in her notebook to notice when he turned around, but heard the not-so-quiet "Oh my God."

Looking up, she saw everyone was staring at her, then she looked at the teacher and figured out why. It was the man she had met at a pub. A man she had made out with and was now her English teacher. Aria heard her phone go off and hurriedly pulled it out of her bag.

"Um I'm . Your new English teacher." he said,

Aria looked at her phone to see the message.

**'~Aria; Maybe he fools around with students all the time. A lot of teachers do. Just ask your dad. -A'**

Aria looked at the **A** in disbelief. There was only one person who knew about her dad cheating.

_"Alison?"_

* * *

When Alison's body was found by the who moved into her old home, while they were demolishing the gazebo, it was a real hit on reality. No one had said out loud that Alison was dead, but now it was real. That's how the four former best friends found themselves sitting up front of the church. Right in front of Ali's casket.

"Can you believe what a scene this is?" Hanna asked shaking her head while smiling sadly.

"Alison would have loved it." Aria said staring at the casket.

"Popular in life and death." Spencer said with a far off look in her eyes and Emily just sat there trying not to shed tears.

"Guys look." Hanna asked looking towards the entrance of the church. They all turned their heads to see what was interesting. Talking to Mrs. DiLaurentis with a sad smile, was Carmen.

"Man she's still as gorgeous as ever." Hanna mumbled turning back around and crossing her arms.

"She's coming over here." Aria said as they all turned back around from looking.

"Hey guys, long time no see." A smooth Spanish accent said washing over them. They all turned to greet their Latina friend, finally getting a good look at her. Carmen's hair was still ebony that cascaded to the middle of her back in gentle waves. Her bangs were right under her eyes and parted to the left. Her skin was flawless and more tan than it had been before she left. Her eyes were hazel pools that shimmered with unshed tears. This girl was absolutely stunning. No wonder her and Alison had been best friends.

"Oh my gosh hey Carmen what are you doing here?" Hanna said then mentally hit herself. "Never mind you don't have to actually answer that."

Carmen laughed but it wasn't filled with humor. "Just got back last night and thought I'd would come to Alison's funeral. If I didn't I would be scared she would haunt me or something."

"Where exactly did you get back from?" Emily asked raising an eyebrow as Carmen smirked.

Mexico of course. Went to visit mi familia." Carmen said as she took a seat next to Emily, who softly shuddered at the short Spanish words. She had always loved when Carmen spoke her native language.

About that time Aria's phone went off with a text. They all looked at her curiously as she opened it up and then closed it.

"Anyone we know?" Hanna said smirking.

"No just my mom sending me a text." the brunette said putting her phone back in her purse and looking at the other girls with a strange look on her face. "Emily and I aren't the only ones who got messages from **A** are we?

All the girls just looked at each other as Carmen rolled her eyes. "What **A** for anonymous? How unoriginal is that?"

Emily just looked at her with a worried look until they heard everyone start whispering around them so Spencer turned around and had to stop herself from gasping. "Oh my God. It's Jenna."

With those words said, the other 5 girls snapped their heads around and sure enough their was Jenna Marshall with dark sunglasses covering her eyes, being led down the aisle. All the girls turned back around with shocked looks on their face as took her seat beside Aria.

"Did you see Jenna Marshall here? I didn't know her and Ali were friends." she stated.

"Oh trust me, they weren't." Carmen said and Emily smacked her leg. "Ow what?"

The Filipino girl just gave her a look that clearly said "be nice." so the Latina rolled her eyes, folded her hands in her lap, and leaned back in her seat as the preacher stood by the casket.

"The Lord giveth and the Lord taketh away..."

* * *

After the service, the five girls walked quickly out of the white church until a voice from a blonde haired man stopped them. "Emily, Spencer, Aria, Hanna, and Carmen." he asked looking at Carmen last as she looked back and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Y quien eres tu cabron?" Camen said.

"Sorry I don't speak your language." he said as he reached into his jacket. "What did you say?"

"Probably nothing good." Hanna mumbled as Carmen smirked.

"I just asked who you were." Carmen said as Spencer rolled her eyes, knowing exactly what the Latina had said.

"I'm Detecive Wilden." he said showing his badge to the five girls.

"Cualquier persona puede tener uno de esos. Tengo una a mi casa." Carmen mumbled and Spencer shot her a glare before turning back to the cop.

"We all talked to the cops when Ali went missing." she said and he smirked.

"Yes and I intend to go over everyone of your statements. I will find out what happened that summer." he said before walking off.

"Pendejo! Me llamo Carmen Torres y voy a patear el culo!" Carmen shouted at his retreating form and Spencer glared at her.

"Do you want him to come back and throw you in jail?" she asked the hotheaded Latina who rolled her eyes.

"I couldn't care less right now. That bastard; we were just at the funeral of our best friend and he has the nerve to come over here and start accusing? Bullshit." she said hotly.

"What did you even say?" Aria asked curiously.

Well right then I said 'Asshole! My name is Carmen Torres and I will kick your ass!" the Latina finished as the other look at her in shock.

"And what if he had understood?" Emily asked furrowing her eyebrows. Carmen thought she looked adorable when she did that but she would never say that out loud.

"He's too much of an idiota to understand anything." Carmen said rolling her eyes.

"Guys do you think he knows about-" Aria said then Hanna cut her off.

"No how could he?" the blonde asked before all five girl's phones went off. They looked at each other in confusion is to how they went off at the same time before digging around in their bags. Pulling out their phones and opening the message they gasped.

"Oh my God." Aria said reading the message to herself.

"De ninguna manera." Carmen whispered more to herself.

Looking back at them on the phone screens was something that frightened them more than any of them would admit.

'**~I'm still here bitches and I know everything.-A'**

No one had to say it. They already knew it was running through everyone of their heads at that moment. **A **wasn't for anonymous; No.

**A** was for **A**lison.

* * *

There's the first part. I don't know if I'll finish it, just depends if anyone likes it.

Hope you liked it though and thanks for reading(:


	2. The Jenna Thing

Hey guys since some people wanted me to keep writing, I kept writing!

Hope you enjoy! This is mostly set in 'The Jenna Thing'

* * *

"Why was Jenna even there?" Aria asked as the girls sat in their favorite café.

"She's back." Spencer said as she played with her hands.

"God your all acting like were guilty." Carmen said sipping her latte.

"Did we look guilty?" Emily asked and Carmen rolled her eyes at the nervous girl.

"I swear to God Em if you weren't so freaking adorable, I'd kill you." the Latina said and saw Emily's face heat up.

"We haven't done anything wrong." Aria stated.

"Except lie about the Jenna thing." Hanna said crossing her arms on the table.

"We promised we would never talk about that night again. It never happened." Spence said stressing.

"Promises are made to be broken." Carmen said simply and the girls glared at her. "What?"

"Sometimes I still wake up in the middle of the night." Aria said as Hanna pulled out her flask and poured some in her soda then in Carmen's drink when handed to her. The blonde saw a guy looking strangely over at her as she put the metal cup away.

"Its for cramps." Hanna said smiling but he still kept looking over.

"For our periods." Carmen bluntly stated glaring at the man. He averted his stare towards those who were with him. Emily smiled at the Latina's temper, she found it amusing. If it wasn't aimed at you.

"How does **A **know stuff about us that only Alison knew?" Emily asked.

"Ali knew all of our secrets but we never knew any of hers." Aria said then looked over at Carmen who was sitting there staring out the window, daydreaming, but then noticed them all staring at her.

"What?" the Latina asked, not liking the attention for once.

"You were closer to Ali then any of us. Her secrets?" Spence asked her.

"Ali…she had secrets but none that I knew of." she easily lied. She knew of a couple but none she would share with the rest of the Liars. Alison would haunt her for sure.

"I knew some." Spencer said staring into her cup as all their heads snapped to stare at her.

"So spill." Hanna said.

"I can't." Spencer said looking around at them.

"Spence you can't just drop a bomb and not say anything." Aria said and they all nodded.

"Ali would kill me." she said and Hanna rolled her eyes.

"She's dead." the blonde said and noticed everyone look at her. "What? It's true."

"Okay fine. Alison was seeing someone that summer." the brunette said and as she said that, Carmen took a drink of her coffee only to choke on it with the announcement. Emily looked at her friend worriedly and rubbed her back as Carmen caught her breath.

"Okay I'm good. Thanks Em." she said smiling at the sweet girl who smiled back and nodded.

"I knew she was keeping something from us." Emily said.

"Why didn't she want us to know?" Aria asked and Spencer shrugged.

"He was an older boy and he had a girlfriend." Spence said.

"Ali must have really had a thing for him." Hanna said smirking at this newfound information of Alison.

"I doubt that." Carmen mumbled under her breath but Emily had heard and decided to ask her about it later.

"Who was he?" Hanna asked excited.

"She never told me." Spencer said shrugging.

"How is it that she told us nothing and we told her everything?" Aria questioned looking around at her friends.

"She made us feel apart of something special." Emily explained.

"We were." Hanna said smiling.

"I miss that." Aria said staring at the table.

"I miss Ali." a voice said quietly that sounded so small, so sad, like a child on the verge of tears. Carmen fought back the tears that swam in her hazel eyes as she bit her bottom lip. She had unconsciously started playing with the 'Alison' bracelet that was still on her wrist. The Latina had not removed it since Ali disappeared. Emily saw this involuntary action and found it cute and heartbreakingly sad. Emily wasn't stupid; she knew something had been going on between Alison and Carmen. Neither one had told, had a chance to tell, but Emily knew. The tan girl also knew that Alison knew that she had feelings for Carmen. Has feelings for Carmen, but with the Latina heartbroken, Emily didn't want to add on to it.

A tapping sound brought Emily out of her thoughts and the other girls out of their conversation. Looking at the door, Jenna Marshall walked in tapping her cane out in front of her. The girls watched her sit on a stool at the bar. They all looked at each other before getting up, laying money on the table and heading for the door. Emily was digging in her purse for her wallet but Carmen stopped her and pointed to the 10 dollars the Latina had left on the table before nodding her head at the door. With one last look at Jenna, they walked outside.

"Thanks I'll pay you back." Emily told her friend who rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry about it Em. Need a ride?" the hazel eyed girl ask.

"Oh no thanks I don't want to make you go all the way to my house." Emily said and Carmen smiled shaking her head at her friend's sweet nature.

"Emily it's not a big deal plus your not walking all the way home with a killer somewhere. Besides, I'm not going home anyway." the Latina said grabbing Emily's hand and started walking towards her black Mustang gt500. Emily smiled at the skin contact as she looked at their connected hands.

They started driving towards Emily's house in silence until Emily got curious.

"Where are you going if not to your house?" she asked.

"Maybe ride around for a bit. Mom and dad aren't home, business trip to somewhere." Carmen said concentrating on the road in front of her. She may be crazy but she wasn't stupid enough to drive crazy.

"I could stay with you. If you want?" Emily asked hopefully. She didn't think it was healthy for someone to be alone so much.

"Really?" Carmen asked surprised.

"Of course, we haven't seen each other in a year and I really don't want to be alone." Emily explained being honest.

"Well alright. Will your mom care?" Carm asked as they pulled into Carmen's driveway.

"No she loves you." Emily said shutting the door and walking up to the house while Carmen tried to find her house key.

"Aha!" the Latina yelled as she found the fake rock in the flower bed.

"You know, that's such an obvious hiding spot." Emily said amused as Carmen shrugged.

"Blame my mom if someone just walks into my house."

"Your house is huge." Emily said looking around.

"Is not, It's about as big as Hanna's but my bathroom is bigger." Carmen said and Emily had her doubts.

The living room was bigger than Hanna's, with the kitchen being about the same size. Going up the stairs she saw, what she guessed, was Carmen's parents room on the right. Walking down the hall, past Mr. and ' room, was a big bathroom. Emily guessed that was the parents. The only door on the right side led to Carmen's room and it was big! The walls were white, covered with paintings, pictures, ect. and the carpet was soft and blue. The comforter on the king size bed that was angled in the closest right corner, facing the big plasma TV that was in the far left corner, was white with black plant designs. There was a desk in front of a huge window on the wall straight ahead, that faced the street and the desk was littered with all kinds of books. A walk in closet was on in her right wall and a door, which she guessed was the bathroom, was on the left wall. There was a huge dresser beside the closet where Carmen was currently digging in.

"I'm never leaving." Emily stated sitting on the bed as Carmen smirked.

"Fine by me." she said digging around her drawers. "Here I have some clothes you can sleep in." she said handing the tan girl a tank top and some cotton shorts before she started undressing.

"What are you doing?" Emily said quickly looking away but not before glimpsing the tan, defined body of the other girl.

"I'm changing?" Carmen said confused.

"W-well I'm going to go to the bathroom." Emily said and Carmen smirked.

"Aw is sweet Emily embarrassed? It's okay if you want to check me out Em, I know I'm hot." the Latina said watching as Emily's face got red. "But if you really want to then my bathroom is through that door." she said pointing to a door Emily didn't notice.

While Emily was in the bathroom, Carmen finished changing and crawled into the left side of the bed. She was tired and it had been a while since she got a good sleep. The Latina heard the bathroom door close and the bed move as Emily got comfortable. Carmen thought for a minute before scooting close to Emily and cuddling into her side, resting her head on the taller girls' shoulder.

"C-Carmen?" Emily questioned her actions as she moved her arm on the other said of the sleepy girl.

"I like to gets my cuddles on." The shorter girl said then yawned and snuggled closer to Emily and relaxing. They laid there for a moment before Carmen felt finger's running through her hair. The feeling made her shiver; she always liked people playing with her hair. At one point, Emily's nailed lightly scraped her scalp and she had to stop herself from moaning. With every stroke, Carmen felt herself go deeper into sleep. Soon she let the peaceful darkness take her.

Emily on the other hand was wide awake. Having the **girl** she had feelings for pressed against her body was not helping her. Emily was sure Carmen could her heart beating. Heck she was sure Spencer could hear her heart from the Hastings' house. The tan girl had to admit she like the feeling of Carmen close to her. The Latina's body was warm and she had shifted in her sleep so her left arm was draped across the swimmer's stomach. Emily felt a pang of jealousy when she saw the 'Alison' bracelet on Carmen's wrist. Just then her phone vibrated and, without moving too much, she grabbed it from the bedside table and opened up her new message.

**'~Enjoying yourself Emily? Just remember who she belongs to. My name is still on her for a reason. -A'**

Emily looked at the text wide-eyed. How did **A** know about her and Carmen? Looking to the huge window that the bed was facing, Emily couldn't see anything. Plus they were on the second floor. Emily put her phone back on the table and pulled the blankets up further over her and the sleeping girl on her. She was being paranoid when she should be sleeping. They did have school after all. So shoving **A**'s message to the back of her mind, Emily allowed her self to fall into the darkness.

The next morning, Emily was back home from Carmen's, having to get clothes for school, sitting on her porch with tea and reading a magazine when she heard someone walking up. Looking up she saw Maya , the daughter of the family who moved into Alison's house.

"So are you okay?" Maya sitting down and looked at Emily then rolling her eyes at herself "That was a stupid question. Of course your not okay. I, um was going to go to the funeral but I didn't know her so it didn't feel right."

"Oh yeah I understand." Emily said nodding and sipping from her cup.

"Can I have a sip?" Maya asked.

"Sure do you want your own?" Emily asked about to get up.

"I'd rather share yours." Maya said looking at her and smiling so Emily handed Maya her cup while they just stared at each other. Maya's hand went over Emily's before Emily let go.

"You look tired." Emily commenting while Maya got her drink.

"Yeah haven't gotten much sleep. Mom found another one of Alison's boxes in the basement. There were pictures of her in my room. Her room. She's everywhere. And those posters." Maya said looking at the floor.

"Someone should take them down. It hurts too much to look at them. I can't even imagine Carmen…" Emily trailed off.

Maya laid her hand on Emily's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her new friend. "Emily, I'm so sorry." she said and pulled the tan girl into a hug. They stayed like that for a couple of moments until Emily's mom, Pam, walked up to the porch.

"Is everything okay?" she asked and the girls quickly separated.

"Mom this is Maya ." Emily explained and Pam had to think for a moment.

"Oh Maya hi-" Pam said holding out her hand but was surprised when Maya hugged her.

"Well I would say welcome to the neighbor hood but.."

"Its kind of hard when your backyard's a crime scene." Emily finished for her.

"Still?" Pam asked.

"Well people come to feel closer to her. They light candles, leave teddy bears and I get it but, it still feels like her house." Maya explained.

"You know Maya, why don't you stay with us for a few days? You could sleep with Emily." Pam said figuring the young girl needed to get away from her house.

"That would be great, thanks." Maya said and Pam smiled before walking into the house. Maya waited until Emily's mom left before turning to the brunette.

"You know, your mom just gave me permission to sleep with you." Maya said wiggling her eyebrows and Emily laughed at the teasing words.

"Come on lets go get caffeine."

While Emily was busy with her new friend, Carmen was home alone. Again.

Her parents weren't actually gone on a business trip. They're actually in Florida. They had let Carmen go back on her own from Mexico, giving her money, telling her goodbye, then sending her on her way while they flew to Florida. She liked that they didn't get into her business but sometimes she wished she had a real family. At least she didn't need her parents to sign for anything. Mrs. DiLaurentis could do that for her since her parents told the school that since they're away a lot that she could.

Carmen's parents had great jobs so that meant they were loaded. Carmen's mom, Camlia Torres, is a neurosurgeon while her father, Santiago Torres, is a lawyer. Wherever they moved to, they could find jobs.

Getting ready, the Latina headed to school after stopping and getting a latte. She walked down the hallway, smirking as people gaped at her and moved out of her way. She was really glad she came back.

Emily was standing by her locker putting her books in and taking books out. She closed the metal door only for someone to kiss her. She moved back and saw it was only Ben.

"Hey what's wrong?" the tall boy asked and she smiled.

"You scared me." she said as he laughed.

"So we still on for a movie tonight?" he ask.

"Sorry my mom invited Maya to stay with us." she said, even though she was glad to not go.

"Ooh. What kind of jammies do you think the new girl wears?" he asked smirking as she shook her head.

"How would I know?" Emily asked and he smiled.

"I'll see you at practice." he said before pecking her and walking off with his friends.

Emily was digging in her bag when the principal's voice came over the speaker. By this time all the students had went to class. "I need the following students to come to the office. Emily Fields, Aria Montgomery, Spencer Hastings, Hanna Marin, and Carmen Torres."

The first four girl's had the same class so were in the hall when the announcement was made but didn't know where Carmen was.

"¿Y ahora qué?"

And sure enough Carmen turned the corner not a minute later, cursing in Spanish under her breath as the other girls tried not to laugh. They all started walking until the ringing of a phone stopped them.

"Oh it's me." Aria said digging in her bag and opening her phone. "Guys wait. It's from **A**."

the other four girl's walked over and read the message.

**"'~Dead girls walking. -A'" **Hanna read out loud.

They all looked at each other, no one knowing what to say so they started walking to the office. When they got there, they saw a familiar blonde detective.

"Ah hell! What do you want?" Carmen asked, clearly pissed off that it was this bastard again and she was showing it.

The blonde detective smirked before he motioned for them to follow him into the back office. He walked out then walked back in carrying some sort of file.

"Could we hurry up? I actually have better things to do than be here with you, believe it or not." Carmen said crossing her arms from where she stood beside the couch as the other girls sat on the couch.

So you-" he said pointing at Spencer. "-thought you heard her scream." he said.

"Yes that what I said." Spencer said trying not to seem nervous.

"And when you four woke up in the barn, Alison was gone and so was Spencer." he said looking at the file in his hands.

"Yes I woke up before them and noticed Ali was gone so I-"

"Went looking for her." the cocky man said sitting on a desk.

"Yes that's what happened." Spencer said smiling nervously.

"I got that. So what's up, was this a slumber party or-"

"Are you interrogating us? Because if you are we are minors therefore allowed a parent in the room and until then we don't have to answer anything." Carmen spoke up as everyone looked at her. "What? I read."

"No it's just a routine follow-up. So why did you guys all fall asleep?" he asked laughing; so fake.

"I guess we just got tired." Aria said.

"You just got tired." he repeated then looked at Hanna. "Is that how you remember it?"

"Yeah." Hanna said nodding.

"Look." Carmen said moving in front of the detective. "We've already told you everything, just like we did when she went missing, so if you don't mind, well I don't care if you do or not, I'd like to get away from your cocky ass." the hot tempered Latina said glaring at him.

"Well Carmen, from what I hear you were the leader under Alison. It really shows." he said smirking. "Everything you just said though is almost exactly like it was said a year ago."

"Yeah because that's what happened. Are you stupid or something?" Carmen asked losing her temper but then felt a hand grasping her own. She knew it was Emily; none of the other girls had the balls to try and stop her. Not that they wanted to.

"Alright, yeah you can go." he said and Carmen strutted past him, still holding onto Emily's hand. It was the only thing keeping her from going back and getting charged with assault.

* * *

"He knows were lying to him." Aria said when they were at lunch later.

"Lying is not a crime." Hanna said rolling her eyes and Carmen smirked.

"I'm so proud of you Hanna." the Latina said and Hanna smiled at her best friend.

"No it's not something to be proud of. It's a crime if your giving false statements to the police. It's called-"

"Obstruction of Justice, yeah, yeah." Carmen said rolling her eyes.

"Oh please we lied about drinking but that's it. The truth is we don't know anything about what happened to Ali that night." Hanna stated.

"We also know someone who could've wanted to hurt Ali." Spencer said.

"We should have told the truth about Jenna the night it happened." Emily said looking at the girls around her.

"I wanted to, remember?" Hanna said

"We had a chance to stop Alison **and** you- " she said pointing at Carmen "- but we didn't."

"Yeah and if we go telling the truth now about what happened to Jenna it'll just ruin our lives and I've had enough of that for now thanks." Carmen said sarcastically.

About that time, they all heard the tapping. "Oh my God she's back in school to?" Hanna said, more of a statement than a question.

They saw her just standing there, looking lost so with one last look at them, Aria got up. She said something to her and then both of them were walking towards the table. Aria sat Jenna's try next to Carmen.

"So Hanna's on your left and Carmen's on your right and Spencer's across from you." Aria said setting the tray down and letting Jenna sit.

"So this would be Alison's chair right?" Jenna said.

"No different table JenJen." Carmen said rolling her eyes but almost jumped out of her seat when she felt a hand of her thigh. Looking at Jenna, she saw the blind girl was smirking slightly but not moving her hand.

"You know, she came to visit me in the hospital after the accident." Jenna said.

"Alison? Our Alison?" Hanna asked.

"Everyone misunderstood Alison but I saw exactly who she was." she said smirking and squeezing Carmen's leg. The Latina slipped her hand under the table and tried to move Jenna's hand but she kept putting it back.

"When did you get back? We heard you went to a school for the...visually impaired." Spencer finished, not wanting to offend Jenna.

"The blind Spencer. Blind. It's not a bad word." Carmen said ad Jenna smirked.

"You guys use to be the fun table. What happened to you girls?" she asked smiling.

They all looked at each other, thinking of what had happened.

* * *

_They had been having one of their sleepovers in Alison's room and were trying on clothes and dancing around._

_Ali had been trying on a shirt then smilied at Camen who was looking at her through the mirror before her smile dropped._

_"I see you!" she said walking over to the window and hitting it. "Oh my God I can't believe it!"_

_"What Ali?" Carmen asked looking out the window to see what had gotten her friend riled up._

_"He was in that tree spying on us! I am so creeped out!" the blonde yelled._

_"Who was it Ali?" Spence had asked._

_"That pervert Toby Cavanaugh." Alison had told them as they look shocked._

_"Are you sure?" Aria asked and Ali had fixed her glare on her._

_"Of course I'm sure, he was right there! I bet he saw us all naked." Ali said calming her voice but that made her sound even more dangerous._

_"Should we tell someone?" Aria asked running a hand through her hair._

_"We could...but I have a better idea." Ali said smirking._

_Fireworks went off in the sky as the six friends walked through the trees to Toby's house. Alison had a stink bomb in her hand and Spencer had the lighter._

_"Are you sure he's not in there?" Aria asked for the tenth time and Ali turned around to her with an annoyed face._

_"Of course I'm sure!" she whispered then started walking again. "You got the lighter right Spencer?"_

_"Wait I don't want to do this." Emily said grabbing Alison's arm and stopping her._

_"Fine go back, your on your own." Ali said waving her arm in the direction of the house._

_"Maybe Emily's right, maybe we should just go back, call the cops, and they'll take care of it." Aria tried to reason._

_"Stop being pussies. There's no fun in calling the cops." Carmen said and Alison smirked at her._

_"Exactly Carm. We need to teach Toby a lesson so he'll think twice of messing with us again." Alison said._

_"Are you sure it was him?" Spencer asked again._

_"Yes she's sure! It's a stink bomb for God's sake we're not nuking the place!" Carmen whispered before walking ahead of them to the door._

_"Good now lets do this. Give me the lighter." Alison demanded holding her hand out._

_Spencer got the lighter from her pocket but hesitated in giving it to Ali so Carmen snatched it out of her hand._

_"Well since we're the only one's with balls enough to do this, do you want to light it?" Alison asked smirking and holding the stink bomb out and Carmen flicked the lighter on and let the flame touch the rope. Alison quickly threw the bomb into the garage then the six girls took off running. Before they got to the street though, the garage exploded._

_"Oh my God! What did you two do?" Spencer asked._

_"We got to go, run!" Carmen yelled as Alison grabbed her hand and they ran down the street._

* * *

Jenna smirked at their silence before all the girl's phones went off. No one made a move to get theirs off the table, except for Carmen's HTC One that was sitting on her left thigh.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Jenna asked smiling as she held the Latina's phone out to her. Carmen had to stop herself from saying some vulgar things before she opened up the message along with everyone else.

**'~If only she could see how guilty you look... -A'**

All the girls looked at each other before looking around the cafeteria. It did no good and Carmen slammed her phone on the table.

* * *

Carmen went home to a lonely house and sighed. She really missed when her parents were actually around. As long as she stayed out of big trouble (Killing someone for example would be the only thing) they couldn't care less what she did. She could blow all the money she wanted without asking and not get in trouble. Which is what she felt like doing right now. She was sad, lonely, and could hear her credit card calling her name. So she fixed herself up, grabbed her purse, and headed to her black Mustang gt500 and started driving to the big part of town.

The whole Alison thing had made her really depressed and being alone made it worse. By the time she was done, she had bought 6 pairs of shoes, 4 new outfits, 2 Gucci sunglasses, 2 purses, and some jewelry. She had even bought Hanna a Gucci Jackie smog python shoulder bag, Emily a Gucci 18kt yellow gold horse bit bracelet, Spencer a pink Gucci watch, and Aria 'alexa' high heel platform boots. Her total for them was 29,275$. She didn't even add the total for her and them. So she loaded her car up and went to Spencer's where she knew they were after school

Walking in with the bags she saw them all sitting at the kitchen table.

"Surprise! I brought gifts!" Carmen said and they looked at her surprised.

"You scared the hell out of me." Hanna said then smiled when handed the bag with her bag in it. "Okay I forgive you.

"Open them!" Carmen yelled excited to see their faces.

Hanna hurriedly pulled her out and smiled. "A purse! Woohoo go Carmen!" she said looking at it then at the logo. "A Gucci purse!"

"I got a Gucci bracelet." Emily said staring in awe at the gold in her hand.

"I got Gucci shoes." Aria said holding them up.

"I got a watch. With diamonds." Spencer said as all the girls looked at Carmen who was now on Spencer's laptop looking at swimsuits. When she finally noticed them she raised an eyebrow.

"Carmen how much did you pay for our...gifts?" Emily asked still having the bracelet in her hand.

"Separate or total?" the Latina asked.

"Separate." Em said.

"Well yours and Hanna's was like 5,000 and something. Spencer's was 4,000 and something and Aria's was 12,000 and something." she said waving her hand in the air as she went back to her online shopping, only to be tackled by a blonde blur.

"Oh my God Carmen I think I'm in love with you!" Hanna yelled hugging her friend tightly.

"Aw Hanna your so sweet now let go before you crush me." Carmen said trying to get out of the blondes hold.

"So why was someone feeling so generous today?" Aria asked putting her new shoes on.

"I was bored, lonely, and depressed and figured we all could use some cheering up so I went shopping. I had enough things so I decided to buy all of you something." Carmen said shrugging like it was everyday you spent 5,000$ on a gift.

"You shouldn't have gotten this." Emily said putting the bracelet back in it's box.

"Come on Em it'll look good on you, look." Carmen said as she got the bracelet and grabbed Emily's wrist and putting the gold on her right wrist. "Truth is I was shopping blind. I even bought Ali a 3,000$ pair of sunglasses, but she certainly doesn't need them now."

"Thanks for this Carm." Emily said smiling sweetly before pecking the Latina on her cheek.

"Aw look at them guys." Hanna said making kissy faces.

"Alright that's it, no more purse for you." Carmen said moving to take the purse but Hanna shot out of her chair with the purse.

"I'm sorry, I want to keep the purse...what is this anyway?" Hanna asked rubbing the fabric.

"Python skin." Carmen said hopping on the counter.

"Oh fancy." Hanna said still stroking her purse.

"I have to get going guys, errands to run. Thanks for the shoes, I love them." she said hugging Carmen then waving before walking out the door.

"Well I have dinner plans with Dad, Melissa, and Wren tonight." Spencer said as she walked over and hugged Carmen then started walking to the stairs. "Thanks for the watch Carm. See you guys later." she said before disappearing upstairs.

"I love how she just leaves us in her house." Carmen said and the other two girls laughed.

"Well I guess I better get going too. Mom invited Maya to stay with us for a few days." Emily said and Carmen pointed a finger at her.

"Tell her to stay away from my woman. Those sweet cuddles are meant for me and only me got that?" the Latina said and Emily smiled before walking over and standing between Carmen's legs before wrapping her arms around her waist.

"I'll give her the message. Thanks for the bracelet, I really do love it even if you did spend way too much." Emily said and Carmen smiled sweetly at her.

"Your certainly worth more than 5,000$ Emily." the shorter girl said and Emily felt her heart swell. She said goodbye to Hanna then walked out the door leaving the blonde and brunette there.

"Well this is kind of awkward." Carmen said and Hanna smiled before getting up and picking up her stuff.

"Come on, you can come to my house. I have a study date with Sean but you can use my laptop and internet shop." Hanna said and laughed when Carmen jumped off the table and practically sprinted to her car. She didn't know if it was the thought of not having to sleep alone for the second night in a row, or the thought of actual sleep. Today had most certainly been eventful.

Right when she got in her car, her phone went off. Taking out her phone, she saw a message from a blocked number. Taking a deep breath, she opened it.

**'~A blonde and brunette. Just like old times but it's not Hanna your crushing on is it? -A'**

Carmen threw her phone over in the passenger's seat before throwing her car into drive and flooring it, spinning out in the road before driving to Hanna's.

* * *

Emily was sitting in a chair in her while Maya looked around. She saw her pick up a photo off all the girls together before Alison went missing.

"Alison was always in the middle along with...Carmen?.. The center of attention." Maya observed before putting the picture back.

"Have you ever known anyone like that?" Emily asked playing with her hair as Maya walked to the bed.

"I usually run from those girls. They scare me." Maya explained.

"Those girls?" Emily asked.

"The Queen Bees." Maya explained sitting on the bed.

"You don't seem like the kind of person that would run from anyone." Emily stated.

Maya looked at the bed before focusing her gaze back on Emily. "Do you have a side?"

"Sorry?" Emily asked confused and hoping she was imagining things.

"Of the bed." Maya explained.

"I kind of sleep in the middle." Emily said and Maya smiled.

"I kinda sleep in the middle too." she said propping herself on one arm and Emily shyly looked away.

* * *

Later Emily was laying in bed while Maya laid next to her, seemingly asleep. The swimmer turned on her right side and noticed she was still wearing Carmen's bracelet. Suddenly she felt guilty for sleeping in the same bed as Maya. Even though there was nothing between her and the Latina, Emily felt like Carmen had some sort of claim on her.

She was brought out of her thoughts by moving on the bed and Maya putting her hand on Emily's hip. She didn't really know what to do. Hesitantly, she brought her left hand up and placed it on top of Maya's. She let out a breath she had been holding and closed her eyes as Maya cuddled closer to her back, almost spooning her.

Emily was very peaceful and almost fell asleep before she was brought out of it by her phone beeping and vibrating from her dresser. Careful not to disturb her sleeping "friend" beside her, Emily got her phone and opened the message before reading it.

**'~A rich crush and a drug buddy. Did you get a goodnight kiss from either of them? No? Well here's one from me. Xo... -A'**

Emily had no idea what to do. How did **A** know these things? She was really starting to get creeped out.

She just didn't know how much worse it would get.

* * *

Wow okay totally didn't mean to write that much but whatever hope you enjoy!

Thanks for the reviews guys it meant a lot and fueled me to write this one today(:


	3. To Kill A Mocking Girl

"Whose idea was this again?" Hanna asked as she walked through tall grass. She was wearing heels, dark capris, and a tan and black tank top.

"Emily's mom." Spencer said trying not to stumble. Her clothing consisted of jean and tan dress.

"The shed was me," Emily explained. "Mom just said we should do something for us." She had dressed more appropriately, wearing a rolled up button up shirt, jean short shorts, and tennis shoes.

"Couldn't we do something without mosquitos?" Hanna asked as her and Carmen lagged behind the rest of the girl's.

"I totally agree." Carmen said swatting in front of her face. She so was not dressed for this. Even though she wasn't sporting high heels like oh-so-clever Hanna, she was wearing small black heels that she probably a ridiculous price for. She couldn't remember which they were, she had too many. She had on rolled up jean shorts, and milk Gucci tank top. Not the best things to go walking in the middle of the woods with.

"There not mosquitos, they're gnats." Aria, wearing a skirt and a black vest, corrected and Hanna rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, they're small and flying up my nose. How did I even get out here? I'm in heels!"

"I hate bugs!"

"Well girls they're attracted to your perfume, and hair product, and lip gloss." Spencer said teasing the blonde and Latina who glared at her.

"It takes a lot to look this good," Carmen said. "If only the flies would leave me alone!"

"They're mosquitoes Carm." Hanna corrected her, and mocking Aria.

"They're gnats!" the brunette called back to them and the two best friends rolled their eyes and caught up with the other 3 girls.

"I feel like this is the wrong way." Emily said furrowing her eyebrows.

"No it's not. I remember that tree, it's the halfway point," Spencer said and they all turned to her. "What?"

"Have any of you been out here since Alison?" Emily asked and they all shook their heads. "You remember a tree though?"

"It's not that weird," Hanna said. "We use to come out here every day in 8th grade."

"I think this is the wrong place to do this...whatever you call it; shrine." Spencer said quickly while crossing her arms.

"It's not a shrine," Emily corrected. "It's just a place to remember Alison."

"Out here it seems like we have something to hide." Spencer argued.

"Yeah but we don't," Carmen said and started walking down the right path. "Besides, who cares?"

"I just don't want those cops hanging around us again," Spencer replied as the girls followed the Latina. "Especially Wilden."

"Our best friend disappeared into thin air body they found her body. The last people anyone knew she was with was us. Of course they're going to hang around us," Carmen explained. "Wilden can kiss my ass."

"I'd rather wait to do this until we're sure she's actually gone." Hanna said making the other girls stop walking.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked furrowing her eyebrows in that adorable way that made Carmen just want to kiss her. Of course she didn't.

"Hanna they found her body," Aria stated as she looked at the blonde like she was insane. "We went to her funeral."

"Hey I'm just saying. How did this A person know things only Ali knew?" Hanna asked but no one had an answer.

"Look I would love for Ali to still be alive, really, I would, but they had her body..." Carmen said, her voice fading at the end. "I think that's enough proof she's gone." Emily looked at her friend sadly before taking her hand and squeezing it supportively. Carmen gazed up into chocolate pools and smiled before turning their attention back to the explaining blonde. Both knowing they were still holding hands.

**-SNAP!-**

The sound of a breaking twig made the girls stop. Carmen was sure she even stopped breathing. They all listened for another sound. Rustling could be heard further in the trees as the girls watched. Emily was glad Carmen was still holding her hand, even though she was probably squeezing it too hard, but the Latina didn't seem to mind.

"Guys, what was that?" Aria asked still looking in the trees.

"Maybe it was just a rabbit." Spencer said.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Hanna yelled.

"It's a rabbit, Hanna, it's not gonna answer you." Spencer said, like Hanna didn't already know that.

**-SNAP- -CRUNCH-**

"That's the biggest damn rabbit I've ever heard." Carmen said, instinctively putting herself in front of Emily.

"Maybe we should get out of here and do this some other time." Emily said, pressing her body against Carmen's and wrapping her arms around the smaller girl.

"Emily, that is the smartest thing you have ever said," Carmen said smirking up at the taller girl. "I could kiss you." Emily just blushed and buried her face in Carmen's neck.

"Well pucker up you two and let's get the hell out of here." Hanna said, but as they turned to leave, their phones went off. Digging around in their bags, they pulled their phones out and opened the message.

**Unknown "Heads up, BFFs. It's open season on liars and I'm hunting..."-A**

* * *

Carmen was at her house the next morning, getting ready for school. Curling her hair, applying light make-up, and dressing to impress with dark skinny jeans, small black heels, and a red tank top with a small leather jacket rolled up to her elbows. Grabbing her bag, sunglasses, and phone, she made her way to the car. Once she got seated she pulled out her phone and dialed a number she knew by heart.

"Hey Em it's me," she said smiling. "Need a ride to school?"

"I couldn't ask you to drive over here." the swimmer said even though she thought it was sweet of the Latina.

"It's fine, seriously," Carmen reasoned checking her lip gloss in the mirror. "Be there in 10."

True to her word, Carmen pulled up outside the Field's household 10 minutes later. Getting out, she made her way up to the door and knocked. A few seconds later, Pam opened the door. "Hi , I'm here to get Emily for school."

"Now Carmen, I've told you to call me Pam hundreds of times." Emily's mom said and let Carmen in the house.

"Sorry ma'am, I forget." Carmen said always the polite type to parents, well, Emily's parents. It wouldn't do anybody any good if Pam disliked Carmen.

"Hey Carmen, sorry, I was getting my shoes." Emily said coming down the stairs dressed in a blue blouse and khaki skinny jeans.

"No problem," Carmen said getting a flutter in her stomach. "Do you have everything?"

"Yeah I'm ready," Emily said then grabbed her bag. "Bye, mom."

"Bye Mrs. Fields!" Carmen called back, walking out the door.

"Carmen Torres!" Pam yelled and smiled as she heard the laughter of the teenagers. Carmen was really a good friend to her daughter and was glad Emily had someone like her to trust.

"So mind if we take a coffee stop?" Carmen asked pulling out of the drive way. "I needs my caffeine or I'll be a bitch all day."

"Couldn't have that, could we?" Emily said smiling as Carmen winked.

"I knew you would understand, gorgeous."

So after getting her mocha fix, the two girls headed for school. Pulling into the parking lot, they already spotted Hanna with Mona, Sean, and Noel. Getting their stuff from the backseat, they just stood by Carmen's mustang.

"I really hate school." the Latina sighed.

"I thought you liked being popular and in charge," Emily said teasing. "Or did you get tired of that?"

Before Carmen could answer, Ben came running up and grabbed Emily by the waist. "Gotcha!"

"Ben, stop." Emily said and Carmen noticed the unease in her eyes.

"What? I can wait one more day." Ben said putting his arm over Emily's shoulders, but seeing her confused look he explained. "Haven't you two heard? Noel's having a big party tomorrow night."

"Of course I heard," Carmen said, giving the boy one of her 'bitch looks'. "Who do you think I am?"

The boy looked surprised at first, but then smirked. "I guess since you've heard, you already have a date."

"No, I don't need to have a date now," Carmen said stepping closer to the couple. "I'll just hook up with someone there." With that said, she winked at Emily, and then pecked her on her lips, causing the taller girl's face to heat up. "That was the kiss I promised you."

With that said, the Latina smirked and walked away to talk to Noel. Emily was trying to calm her blush down, and hoped Ben would think it was from embarrassment. Thankfully, he didn't seem too concerned with it.

"That girl. Man, it must be awesome to be with her." Ben said as he stared off at the girl who was laughing with Noel.

"I gotta go to class." Emily said, walking away quickly and leaving the horny, teenage boy by himself.

Walking down the hall, Emily saw Aria and Spencer at Spencer's locker, and Carmen and Noel talking by the Hispanic girls locker.

"Hey there." Maya said seemingly coming out of nowhere, making Emily jump.

"Oh hey Maya." Emily said smiling at her friend.

"So I hear there's this huge party going on tomorrow," the dark skinned girl brought up. "You going?"

"Yeah I'm going with some of my friends." Emily said, leaving out her boyfriend.

"Oh you mean **the** friends," Maya said, emphasizing the. "What about Ms. Queen B?"

"Carmen? She is defiantly going." Emily said grabbing her books out from the locker and closing it. Starting to walk back down the hall, she was met with a surprising sight. Jenna was holding onto the arm of Toby Cavanaugh, her stepbrother, and the guy who got blamed for the fire Alison and Carmen caused. He almost walked right into the Latina, but Noel put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side, out of the way.

After the sister and stepbrother went to class, all the girls looked at each other. Carmen kissed Noel's cheek before walking over to Hanna, Aria, and Spencer, and Emily excused herself from Maya to join them.

"What is he doing back?" Aria whispered. "When did that happen?"

"Maybe she needs help sending radioactive e-mails." Hanna said smirking.

"Yeah or may be sending some of his own." Spencer added looking at them.

"Oh fuck." Carmen said out loud, rolling her eyes. The other liars were about to ask what was wrong, when they heard a voice.

"Hanna."

"There are cops on campus to?" Aria whispered, although they ignored her and focused on Wilden.

"I talked to your principal, asked him if we could have a chat," he said. "Don't worry you've been excused from class."

"Listen up, pendejo. You better make sure you're just having a chat," Carmen said glaring at him. "If you interrogate her, anything she says is dismissible."

The blonde man just smirked at her. "Let's go, Hanna."

After they walked away, Aria spoke up. "Why just her?"

"They probably think Blondie's the best target." Carmen whispered back.

"That's because she is." Spencer added.

"Whisper, whisper, whisper," said Jenna coming up behind them, wearing a smirk. "Almost feels like Alison is still here."

The liars just looked at each other before going their separate ways to class, wondering what was going on.

* * *

"You said that to him?" Carmen questioned in excitement as Hanna finished telling them what went down in the office with Wilden. "I've never been more proud of you, Han."

"Yeah well, hopefully it won't come back to bite me on the ass." Hanna said putting her books away.

"If what you did makes Carmen proud, it most likely will." Spencer said causing Carmen to glare at her.

"Do you think he will question all of us?" Aria asked.

"I'd like to see him try to question me," Carmen said. "I'm the daughter of a lawyer, he better have a damn good reason to be questioning us without our parents."

"Maybe he won't, who knows?" Hanna said shrugging and walking away. "We can talk at lunch; I gotta go to the Ladies before class."

"Is she being weird?" Spencer asked.

"She's being weird. I'll see you guys at lunch." Emily said before walking away.

"Um, I have to talk to about something. See you at lunch." Aria said walking to the English classroom.

"Looks like that just leaves us," Spencer said and Carmen turned to walk away but Spencer grabbed her arm and started dragging her down the hall. "To AP Calculus we go."

* * *

Emily came into the swim team locker room, just getting out of the pool. School was over and it was just her left. Tonight was the big party and Carmen would be waiting for her out in the parking lot. Opening her locker, and getting out her things, she heard a door open and close. She paused for a moment, trying to hear anything else.

"Hello?" the swimmer called. "Hello? Anybody here?"

She started walking around the lockers when someone grabbed her making her suck in a breath and jump.

Damn you're jumpy." Ben said smirking at his swimsuit clad girlfriend.

"How did you get in here?" Emily questioned as she got out her clothes to change.

"I walked." was his smart ass reply.

"Yeah well, if somebody catches you."

"I'll take my chances," he said looking Emily up and down then pushing her against the lockers. "Besides, we need some alone time."

"I, need to get dressed." Emily said becoming uncomfortable with the look in Ben's eyes.

"Don't bother." he said, sliding a strap off her shoulder, but she shrugged his hand off.

"I can't do this now," the tan girl explained. "Carmen's expecting me."

"Speaking of, that kiss was really hot." Ben said trapping her against the lockers.

"Ben, she was just playing around," Emily said. "You know how she is."

"Playing or not, it was still hot. Maybe you just need to relax." Ben said then started to forcefully kiss her.

"Ben, stop! Your acting weird, now get off!" Emily tried to push her boyfriend off, but he had a hold of her wrist. "Seriously Ben get off!"

Just then, Ben was pushed off her. Looking at her savior, she saw Carmen. She also saw Ben getting up and smirking.

"What are you doing, Torres?"

"About to beat your ass." the Latina all but growled out. All she could see was red.

"Come on, me and Em was just having some fun." he tried to lie to her, but Carmen could see right through it.

"Maybe for you, but not for Emily."

"Just leave, Torres." Ben said, straightening up to appear intimidating, but Carmen just smirked.

"Not even if you had a gun to my head."

With that, she punched Ben right in the eye with all the force she could, which sent him backwards before he swung at her. She ducked out of the way then roundhouse kicked him in the jaw. She could hear Emily yelling for her, but she wasn't done. She waited until Ben stood up fully, before bringing her leg back, and then kicked with all her strength, to his crotch. He dropped to the floor with a painful howl while clutching his junk.

"Now, I'll only say this once so listen up asshole. Go anywhere near Emily, and I will ends you. Comprende?" Carmen said then kicked him in the side.

"We are over Ben!" Emily yelled at him before Carmen grabbed her things then grabbed Emily's hand and ran to her car.

After getting settled in, Carmen drove Emily to her house. Emily was silent the entire way there and Carmen was worried.

_"If only Ali could see me now, being all protecting and soft."_

"Em, you okay?" Carmen asked when she pulled into the drive way.

"You could have gotten hurt."

The whispered words were so soft, so delicate, Carmen almost hadn't heard them. Is that what was wrong with Emily? The thought of Carmen getting hurt?

"Mi amor, look at me." Carmen said and thanked God that Emily didn't know what she just called her. "Emily, look at me."

Finally, the swimmer looked up to meet warm, hazel pools. The way Carmen was looking at her just made Emily's body tingled. The way Carmen said her name made fireworks go off in her mind. She didn't want Ben. She didn't want Maya. Emily, in that moment, in that second, only wanted Carmen.

"I didn't get hurt. That bastard deserved what he got and was lucky you were watching or he would have gotten worse," Carmen said staring into melted chocolate. "I would do it all over again if I had to. In a heartbeat."

After hearing those words, Emily's body acted on its own. Lips met lips. Hands tangled into hair. Vanilla mixed with strawberry. Fireworks exploded behind closed eyelids. Lungs ran out of air and all-to-soon, it was over. Both girls were in shock, not believing what just happened. Carmen was shocked the most at was that innocent Emily, had just made the first move.

"Oh my God! Carmen, I am so sorry! I didn't, I was just, I'm sorry!"

Before Carmen could say anything to that jumbled sentence, Emily was all but running to her house. Great.

Nice going Carmen, just look at her like an idiot. That will let her know it was okay. Well, she was certainly gentler about it than Ali."

* * *

_Carmen and Ali were hanging out in the living room of Carmen's house. Her parents were out working late so Ali had decided to stay. Carmen was on the couch while Ali was in a chair. They were watching some show, but Carmen wasn't really paying attention, she was just day dreaming. She didn't even notice Ali watching her or when the blonde stood up and walked over to the couch. All the tan girl knew was that she was day dreaming one minute, then she was pushed back on the couch roughly and something soft slammed into her lips. The Latina saw blonde hair that was tickling her cheeks, of course it was Alison. Carmen tangled her hands in silky, golden strands and kissed her best friend back. Butterflies erupted in her stomach. Colors burst behind her eyes; blue, red, yellow, green. Running out of air, Alison pulled away from the Latina with a wet smack. She was now straddling Carmen and looked in awe at the site below her. Carmen was panting, her face was flushed, and her lips were swollen. Ali would never admit it, but Carmen looked so perfect in that moment._

_"Ali, w-what are you doing?" Carmen stuttered after gaining her breath back._

_"I always get what I want Carm," Alison said, eyes glinting. "And I want you."_

_The tan girl's mind was reeling. She kissed her best friend. Alison DiLaurentis, had kissed her. Of course, Carmen had always thought Alison was gorgeous. No one could deny that she was. The way her hair fell down her back, like a gold waterfall. The way her blue eyes shimmered like sapphires when she was happy. Her bronze skin that showed her love of the sun. Ali was beautiful, and a girl._

_"I thought you liked Noel?" Carmen questioned._

_"It's called a cover up, sweetie," Alison said smirking. "No one would fear me if they found out I like my best friend."_

_"That makes sense..." Carmen said, but then wondered something. "So what does this mean?"_

_"This means that your mine and only mine," Alison whispered in the Latina's ear. "It means that if anyone touches you, I'll ends them. Comprende?" She mocked the girl underneath her who rolled her hazel eyes._

_"Yeah, comprende. Now," Carmen said smirking, while grabbing Ali's face and bringing their lips mere inches apart. "Kiss me."_

_That night started a rather possessive relationship between the best friends. One, no one could find out about, not even the other girls in their circle. Alison always said, maybe later. _

_They never got the chance._

* * *

So now here Carmen was, at her house, trying to find something to wear to the party tonight. She had applied light make-up and let her hair go wild curly. It kind of looked like sex hair, which was fine by her. She finally decided on what to wear. (Links are on my profile) After making sure she looked perfect, Carmen headed to her car. She arrived to find the party booming. She left her purse and made sure to lock her car, with all the drunks around. The Latina started walking to the house, but then saw Hanna, Spencer, Aria, and Emily over by the trees and changed her direction.

"Hey, what are we doing all the way over here?" Carmen asked and they all just stared at her. "What?"

"Have you even seen Ben's face?" Hanna asked, smirking. "It looks like he got hit by a truck."

"That good, huh?" Carmen said smirking, but then noticed how Emily wouldn't meet her gaze.

"Well we can talk tomorrow," Hanna said, glancing towards Sean. "Still meeting at the shed?"

"Uh, yeah, sure," Aria said watching the blonde walk away. "Well I have to go to the gallery. I promised my mom so I'll see you guys later."

"I need a drink, badly." Carmen said walking to the house as Emily watched her. Maya then walked up to her with two blue cups in her hand.

"You look like you need this." the shorter girl said as she gave Emily one of the cups.

"Thanks, Maya," Emily said smiling at her friend. "Let's go inside."

Walking in the house, Emily saw Carmen drinking away with Noel. The Latina looked like she was having fun with him. Of course, Emily thought, if the swimmer wouldn't be ignoring her, she would be having fun with Emily instead of Noel.

Carmen was having fun. There was alcohol, music, and hot guys/girls. Currently, her attention was on Noel who talking about Ben's face and how he would never want to mess with her. She noticed Emily watching her from where the swimmer stood with Maya.

_"I have to fix this. When did I become a caring person?"_

"Hey Noel, I have to go talk to someone," Carmen said and he nodded, but not before taking her drink and giving her another. "Thanks I'm gonna need it."

Making her way to where her tall friend and Maya stood, she quickly gulped down her liquid and threw the cup away. Emily saw her coming, but Carmen wouldn't let her get away. "Hey Maya, I'm stealing Emily so she'll be right back." With the swimmer protesting, Carmen dragged her into the photo booth.

"That wasn't nice, Carm."

"Damn Emily, it was just a kiss. There was a moment and we got caught in it."

"But it wasn't just the moment. I've had these feeling since Ali was here."

"Yeah...I know," Emily gave the Latina a confused look. "Well Alison knew. That's why she always teased you."

"Nothing got passed Ali," Emily said smiling slightly. "Do you miss her?"

Now it was Carmen's turn to give Emily a confused look. "Of course I miss her. She was our best friend."

"Okay but I mean," Emily started and took a deep breath. "Do you still love her?"

Instead of a shocked look, like Emily was expecting, Carmen smirked instead. "You know? We tried so hard to hide it."

"You could've told me. I wouldn't have said anything."

"It was Ali's idea. She thought we would lose our popularity and power."

"Is popularity really that important to you?"

"It use to but now that Ali's..." Carmen swallowed. "...gone, I realize we could disappear any minute so we need to be ourselves."

"Who is your real self?"

"Carmen Torres, Queen Bee of Rosewood High, ex-girlfriend of Alison DiLaurentis, crushing on best friend Emily Fields."

Emily looked at her shocked. "R-really?"

Carmen just smirked. "Let's take pictures." She set up the booth and sat down next to Emily. "Say cheese!"

They took a picture of them smiling, of Carmen tickling Emily, then getting lost in the other girl's eyes, and then Carmen Grabbed Emily's face between her hands and crushed their lips together. Carmen's lips worked perfectly against Emily's. The swimmer was surprised when she feels Carmen's tongue swipe across her bottom lip, asking for entrance, which she happily grants. Heads swimming and hearts racing, they pull apart, girls panting, lips swollen, faces flushed.

"Come on; let's go before they miss us." Carmen said, taking Emily's hand in hers before walking out.

"Where're the pictures?" Emily said with panic evident in her voice.

"Maybe it's out of paper." Carmen said shrugging.

"Yeah maybe."

* * *

Later, after Carmen promises Emily a thousand times she's okay to drive, Carmen drove Emily home and looked at the swimmer confused when she doesn't get out right away. "Em, something wrong?"

"No, it's perfect actually," Emily said smiling, but then frowning. "I'm just waiting for **A **to mess it up."

"Hey, no matter what **A** throws at us, we can get through it." Carmen said squeezing Emily's hand.

"I hope your right Carm," Emily sighed, but then smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow, thanks for the ride home."

"No problem, Em," Carmen said as the taller girl leaned over to give the Latina a goodnight kiss. "Goodnight, Hermosa."

Watching Emily until she was inside her house, Carmen pulled out off the street and made her way home. Nothing could ruin her night. At that moment, her phone went off. Slowing down at a stop sign, Carmen checked her phone.

**Unknown "How sweet, a goodnight kiss. Too bad those pictures went missing, I would hate for those to get out." -A**

Well, shit.

* * *

The next day, Carmen finds herself in the woods where the huge rabbit was, listening to Spencer explain that Alison had something on Toby and that's why he took the blame.

"Ali had something on everybody," Carmen interrupts. "It's not actually surprising."

"Wait, why are you just now telling us this?" Aria questions.

"I don't know, I promised Alison," Spencer explained while crossing her arms. "I thought that if we didn't talk about that night, it would just go away."

"It will never go away," The Latina said. "Not until **A** stops messing with us." The five of them started walking to the shed, following Spencer.

"There're five of us, and one freak sending messages," Emily spoke up. "I feel like if we talk to each other like this, it makes everything easier."

"Emily's right," Aria agreed, stepping over a root. "There are too many secrets. We should do this thing where we can see it every day."

"Like the school?" Hanna asked the hat-wearing brunette.

"No, in town. We should ask if we can put a bench somewhere," Aria said as they all stopped to wait for her to finish. "You know what, whoever did this to her, should see it every day." Hanna just sighed catching Spencer's attention.

"What you hate the idea?"

"No I just," The blonde paused. "I just had a rough night."

At that time they all heard something snapping sticks and leaves. Almost like someone walking in the woods.

"Oh hell, the rabbit's back Spencer." Carmen joked, although the genius didn't look amused as she started running towards the sound. They ran a little ways and stopped, listening, but they couldn't hear anything, until Hanna gasped.

"Look."

They all walked up to get a closer look at what Hanna was pointing at. On the ground, lay one of the bracelets Ali had made them.

"Is it yours?" Spencer questioned the blonde.

"No it's," Hanna's eyebrows furrowed as she turned to Carmen. "It's yours."

Carmen walked up and knelt down to look at it. Sure enough, the name Carmen was written with white fabric.

"Guys, Ali was wearing this when she went missing."

Picking up the piece of fabric, Carmen looked at the other girls; worry clear in her hazel eyes. If Alison had been wearing the bracelet when she went missing, that meant her killer must have taken it before she was buried in her backyard.

That meant her killer had dropped it.

* * *

Yeah another chapter! :D Sorry this one has taken so long, I had to think about how to proceed with things, then go back and do changes.

Carmen and Emily finally kissed for real ;) I had to think about how to precede with them in this chapter the most, like whether or not to make Carmen, Emily's rescuer, or to still have Maya and Emily kiss. Stuff like that.

Anyway, I hope you liked it, review and what not and I'll try to update as fast as I can.


	4. Can You Hear Me Now?

Okay so I didn't do this with my Writing program do there might be a lot of mistakes but I did my best.

Disclaimer: I don't own PLL or there would be a character like Carmen.

* * *

So how bad did your mom bust you for wrecking Sean's car?" Emily asked Hanna who had, apparently, got pissed at Sean at the party, stole his keys, then drove his car into a tree.

"I didn't wreck it. I damaged it," The blonde protested. "And everyone's being really mature about it."

"Oh."

"Theres no oh, we're just being grown-ups that's all." Hanna said as the five stopped at a old bench in the middle of a grass area.

"Okay the town is gonna put in a new bench, and we'll plant the flowers, and there's gonna be a pathway of art tiles." Aria explained the plan for Alison's memorial.

"Art tiles?" Spencer asked, sitting on the bench.

"Messages, pictures, memories of Ali." Carmen explained to the brainiac.

"Aw like little headstones." Hanna said smiling.

"Hanna!"

"What?"

"We should each do a tile." Emily said hoping to end that soon-to-be argument.

"You know, I've had Carmen's bracelet since we found it in the woods and," Hanna said digging around in her purse and pulling out the purple and white fabric. "I don't want the responsibility anymore."

"Carmen should take it." Emily said glancing at the Latina.

"Why me?"

"It is your bracelet after all." Hanna argued.

"Alison was the one wearing it."

"Seriously take it!"

Spencer snatched the bracelet out of Hanna's hand and looked at them all in disbelief. "Look at you. Bunch of babies,"she said looking over the bracelet. "There's nothing **A **can do to us without causing trouble for herself."

"You sure it's a her?" Hanna asked.

"Him, her, like it matters." Carmen said, rolling her eyes as Spencer got her laptop out.

"What are you doing?" Emily asked as Spencer started typing.

"I am blocking all unknown numbers from sending me messages, e-mails, IMs, text, everything, screw **A," **Spencer said smirking. "There. Who's next?"

Emily went first as Spencer got up and looked around. "I spy with my little eye something that begins with F."

They all turned to see Ezra riding his bike down the road.

"Hey, Mr. Fitz!"

"Looking good, Mr. Fitz!"

Carmen even whistled at him, causing Emily to shoot her a look before turning her attention back to the task at hand.

No one noticed Aria get uncomfortable at her friends looking at her secret boyfriend. Emily finished then Aria practically grabbed the machine out of the tan girls hands.

"There are teachers you don't want to see on a bike, and there are teachers you do want to see on a bike." Spencer remarked.

"I would not want to see Mr. Galory on a bike." Hanna said smirking at Carmen fake gagged.

"I don't want to think of him in any motion of any kind." Emily said causing the blonde and Carmen to laugh.

"Uh Mr. Fitz." Hanna said, Aria's eyebrows shooting up.

"Hanna, your turn." Aria said, handing over the computer.

"Have you talked to Ben?" Spencer asked Emily, unaware of Carmen's sneer.

"Nothing to talk about." Emily said with a shrug.

"So you're really over?" Aria questioned and Carmen had to stop herself from answering for Emily.

"It's okay, really, I'm fine." Emily said, smiling and moving some hair out of her face.

"He's a asshole anyway." Carmen spoke up causing the girl to look at her.

"What did you call him? A pendejo?" Emily asked, scrunching up her eyebrows.

"Emily, don't repeat what I say."

"Wait, you spoke to him?" Aria asked, looking at the Latina surprised.

"We just thought you kicked his ass and that was it." Hanna said, laughing.

"Well after I kicked his ass, I told him to stay away from Emily," Carmen said laughing at the memory of the boys face. "He's such a dumbass, it almost pains me to see him everyday."

Hanna, Aria, an Spencer looked at Emily, expecting some reaction out of her, but what they saw was the swimmer looking at the Latina with a soft smile on her face an...adoration?...in her warm,chocolate eyes. They just shook it out of their thoughts, thinking it was just Emily not over the Latina saving her.

"I wish we had a drumroll for this. Alright here it goes," Hanna said then pressed Enter. "We are officially **A-**proofed."

"All those little messages zipping through the air, all around us." Spencer said, staring off into space.

"Yep and none of them from **A." **Aria finished from the seat by Hanna.

"This feels like a good thing." Emily said sitting on the other side of Aria.

"That's because it is, Hermosa." Carmen said as she took a seat right on Emily's lap, much to the hidden delight of the swimmer.

"Out of sight, out of mind."

Just then the wind blew a paper right to their feet. Aria, picking it up, flipped it over to see it was an Alison Missing flier except it had been written on in red marker.

**Ding, Dong, the Bitch is Dead.**

Looking around, trying to find where the paper came from, they didn't see anyone. Aria got up, grabbing onto Hanna's arm and practically dragging her away. Carmen pulled on Emily's hand, signaling for the taller girl to leave also. Spencer grabbed her bag an they all walked away from the bench, still searching for their tormenter.

* * *

So now they were in school, and Emily was walking in with two cups of coffee, one for her and one for Carmen, when she was stopped by Maya.

"Hey, I got something for you."

She dug around in her bag and pulled out a red scarf and proceeded to put it on the tall girl, Emily having to bend down.

"I saw this and thought it was the greatest color on the planet," Maya explained then inhaled loudly, "I was right. It's spectacular."

"It's-It's great. Thanks." Emily said smiling at her friend.

"Good. Catch ya later." Maya said as she surprised Emily with a hug. After she walked away, Emily turned to go inside, but saw Toby through the window. She couldn't help the uncomfortable feeling that washed over her as she quickly went inside.

Reaching Hanna, Spencer, and Aria, he saw them look at her scarf.

"Hot scarf, Em." Spencer commented.

"Thanks." Emily said, offering a smile.

"Is it new?" her blonde friend asked.

"No. Have any of you seen Carmen yet? I have her coffee." Emily said, holding up the Vanilla Latte with extra espresso.

"You're fetching her coffee now? Em, we know she took care of Ben, but you don't have to serve her." Aria said, concern in her eyes.

"No it's not like that. I just stopped for coffee, and I know how much she loves her caffeine so I figured I would get her one." Emily explained quickly.

"It's just, we all know how she can be. When Ali was here, she was the worst." Spencer said.

* * *

_All the girls were hanging out at the Grill, laughing, gossiping, talking about boys. Spencer caught Carmen winking over at a dark haired, dark eyed boy who was smirking at her._

_"What are you doing?" Ali asked, careful not to give anything up. The Latina just smirked at her best friend/girlfriend._

_"Flirting duh." Carmen said, rolling her eyes._

_"He's cute, Carm." Hanna said smiling._

_"He is," Carmen agreed, nodding. "Too bad he's not my type."_

_"Then why are you flirting?" Emily asked, secretly jealous._

_"Sweet, naive Emily. Feed a boy's ego an they will do anything for you."_

_As she said this, the mystery boy walked over to the friends table with a large cup of coffee. He gave it to her and smirked when she kissed his cheek, then walked out the door. Looking on the cup, she saw a group of numbers. Rolling her eyes at how stupid boys could be, she sipped the free drink. Looking at her friends, she saw all of them with shocked expressions, except Alison who was smirking at her secret lover._

_"You have to know how to work people to get the things you want."_

* * *

"I remember that. Poor guy didn't see that coming." Hanna said smirking.

"Okay so Carmen's has manipulated people in the past but maybe she's different now." Emily said but then started to get a sliver of doubt.

"I don't know, Em. Just be careful," Spencer said. "There was a reason her and Ali were so close."

Just then, Hanna's phone started ringing. She looked at the other 3 girls worriedly.

"Answer it. We know who it can't be from." Aria said.

"It's my dad," Hanna said smiling. "Hey dad."

With that she walked away, phone to ear.

"Has she even talked to her dad?" Emily questioned and the other two girls shrugged.

"It's one of those don't ask, don't tell." Spencer said.

"Don't ask, don't tell what?" said Carmen joining them.

"Nothing, just Hanna's business," Emily explained. "oh here I brought you a coffee."

"Aw Emily you're so sweet." Carmen said, taking the hot drink away from the swimmer then kissing her cheek, making taller girls face heat up.

"Come on, let's get going." Aria said, grabbing Spencer's wrist.

While Spencer and Aria were walking ahead, Carmen and Emily stayed behind.

"Nice scarf Em," Carmen complimented. "That color looks hot on you."

"Carm! What if someone hears you?" Emily asked. She had been feeling rather paranoid since she had kissed the Latina.

"So? They know how I am," Carmen said, shrugging. She ignored the shot of hurt to her heart. "They would just think its one friend talking to another."

Thinking about just being friends put Emily's mood down. The two girls hadn't really established where they stood. Were they together, did Carmen even want to be together, or were they just friends?

Lost in her thoughts, Emily almost ran into someone. Looking up, she saw Toby Cavanaugh.

"Sorry." he said, looking into her eyes.

"My fault." Emily responded before continuing to walk away. Carmen "bitch looked" the boy before Emily tugged on her wrist.

"I wonder if we just bumped into **A**." Aria said stopping them completely.

"Doesn't matter, we're done with **A**," Spencer said. "Right?"

"Right, yeah, but I'm still staying out of Toby's way." Aria said as they started walking again.

"Yeah and Jenna's." Spencer suggested.

"Defiantly Jenna." Carmen agreed, remembering how the blind girl had touched the Latina.

"I guess that's the safest thing to do right now." Emily said as they walked to the lockers.

* * *

"He has to go to New England for a couple of weeks but he's making a special trip to see me." Hanna explained to the girls what happened with her dad. He wanted to take her out to dinner.

"Are you sure he's just not here because you wrecked Sean's car?" Carmen asked bluntly.

"No he's not, I asked," Hanna said stopping and facing them. "Besides if he was, at least he's still coming out to see me."

"Spencer!"

Looking ahead, they saw one of their teachers approaching.

" ." Spencer greeted, confused as to why her History teacher needed her.

"I was going to tell you in class, but great job on the Russian History essay." He said smiling at the brainiac.

"Oh thanks." Spencer said, nervous that he discovered she copied Melissa's essay.

"I submitted it to the Golden Orchid." He said, giving her one last smile before walking away.

"Okay what's a Golden Orchid?" Hanna asked.

"It's a national competition for historical writing," Carmen explained and the girls just looked at her. "What?"

"You know, you seem to be pretty smart yourself, Carm." Aria said.

"What classes are you taking?" Emily asked because, honestly, she had no clue about Carmen's studies.

Truth was, Carmen was as smart as Spencer, probably even more. Her IQ was 187 which technically classified her as a genius.

"Really?" Aria asked, looking at her curiously. "What's your schedule?"

"AP Psychology, AP English, AP Chemistry, AP World, AP Spanish Language, AP Calculus, AP Studio Art, and AP Computer Science."

When she got done, she saw the shock and surprise on the girls faces, except Spencer's. "What?"

"Are you like a genius or something?" Hanna asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I don't think of myself as one. I'm not really that smart," Carmen said, but then saw the disbelief clear in their faces. "I have an eidetic memory."

"Huh?" Hanna asked.

"It's a photographic memory," Spencer explained. "She can remember anything she has read or seen."

"So you are a genius." Hanna says, smirking.

"Is that why you knew all about the laws when Wilden questioned us?" Emily asked. She was uneasy for some reason. Carmen was beautiful and smart. A deadly combination.

"Yes I've read all of my dads law books. Can we talk about this later? Good."

With that she walked away from them and to her locker.

"That girl has it all." Hanna commented as they watched the Latina glare at some boy who bumped into her then scurried off.

The bell rung shortly and the girls separated, Emily going to her locker. He stood there for a moment, Lost in thought. She didn't even notice everyone was out of the halls until Carmen walked over.

"You okay Em?" the shorter girl asked, concern lacing her voice.

"Oh yeah I'm fine just let me get my books." Emily said smiling to reassure the Latina. She took of the scarf and put it in the locker before grabbing her books.

"Why are you still out here?" Emily asked, furrowing her eyebrows. Carmen smiled, a smile only for Emily, and smoothed the wrinkles over with he thumb.

"You're going to get wrinkles if you keep doing that, Hermosa," she said before leaning up and giving the swimmer a gentle kiss. Emily's mind fogged over and she almost forgot where they were until Carmen pulled away.

"What if someone had seen that?" Emily asked as Carmen rolled her eyes.

"Fine, next time I'll just drag you to the bathroom and have my way with you." Carmen said, winking as Emily blushed and averted her eyes to the floor, away from hazel pools.

"Come on Em, I was just joking." Caremn said, hooking her arm onto the swimmers and started walking.

"Why are you coming with me?" Emily asked.

"Well one, I am walking you to class, and two, my class is this way also." Carmen explained.

They reached Emily's class, chemistry lab, and said their goodbyes. Emily had the urge to just push Carmen against the wall and...

She had to stop letting her mind wonder. She was never this way with Ben, never. She hardly let him touch her but with Carmen, Emily couldn't get enough. The swimmer walked in to class to see Toby there.

"Hi, are you gonna be in this lab?" Emily asked.

"Starting today." he said, holding up a piece of paper.

"Cool." Emily responded, taking her seat.

"You were wearing a scarf this morning." Toby pointed out.

"Uh yeah, I took it off."

"It looked good on you."

Emily was surprised, and a bit nervous. It was like everyone knew where the scarf had come from or more like who it had come from. Emily really wished Maya hadn't gave it to her. "Thanks."

People started coming in as Toby walked to the teacher, which he pointed to the seat beside Emily.

"Please no. Not here." Emily begged quietly.

"So I guess we're lab partners," his deep voice said, causing Emily to look up and meet blue eyes. "You okay with that?"

"Sure." Emily responded, but it didn't sound like she was okay.

As Toby took his seat, Emily got out her Chemistry book and opened it.

Lying in the page was the pictures of her an Carmen. More importantly, her and Carmen kissing.

Emily slammed the book closed quickly and glance at Toby to see him looking at her. Then again, a lot of students were.

Did he see the pictures?

* * *

Emily wasn't the only one having bad luck with desk partners. In her Studio Art class, Carmen walked in to find Jenna standing at the teachers desk. The teacher, Ms. West, turned to the Latina and smiled. Oh no.

"Ah Carmen, would you please escort Jenna here to your seat? She will be sitting with you from now on."

There is was. Why was Jenna even in art class? She's blind.

"Sure thing." Carmen forced out, walking over to Jenna and holding her arm out. Jenna hooked her arm on Carmen's as the Latina lead her to the desk at the back of the class.

"Here's your seat." Carmen said, stopping at the chair.

"Thanks."

"Whatever."

"Okay class, today we are going to just draw our emotions. Take whatever emotion you feel right now and project it."

"I could project something right now." Carmen mumbled and Jenna smirked.

The Latina had to stop herself from jumping as a hand brushed he thigh.

She turned and glared, but, of course, the blind girl couldn't see.

"What the hell are you doing?" Carmen growled in a whisper.

"Projecting my emotions." Jenna whispered back.

"I swear if you don't move your hand, blind or not, I'll-"

" , could you get Jenna some supplies?"

"Sure ."

Taking that chance, the popular girl jumped out of her seat, and walked to the art supplies closet. She grabbed paper, pencils, paint, paintbrushes, and modeling clay. She didn't know why the hell Jenna wanted.

Returning to the desk, Carmen dumped on the supplies on the table.

"Go crazy."

Opening her art book, Carmen took a sharp intake of breath. There was the pictures of her and Emily in the photo booth. She closed the book softly, not wanting to draw attention to herself. She looked around, but no one was paying her attention. How did those get in her book? Did A put them there? And what the hell was Jenna smirking about?

* * *

After school, Carmen waited in the parking lot for Emily, leaning against her car. She had the pictures tucked into her bag, waiting to tell Emily. If **A **was up to something, the swimmer needed to know.

"Carmen."

Hazel eyes snapped up to meet nervous chocolate ones. Emily was biting her bottom lip and furrowing her eyebrows. It was really hot.

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

"There's something I have to tell you."

"Okay go for it."

I found these in my Chemistry book." Emily said, taking her own copy of the pictures out of her bag.

"Really? Because I found these in my art book." Carmen replied, grabbing her pictures.

"Did anyone see them?"

"No, but Jenna sure was smirking."

"Wait, Jenna is in your class now?" Emily asked. Was it just a coincidence that the two girls found the pictures right when the step siblings joined their class?

"Yeah and something is going on with that girl. If she touches me one more time-"

"What? She touched you?" Emily exclaimed before she could stop herself.

"Yeah, she did it before, but I let it go. Now she's gonna be sitting with me everyday." Carmen sighed.

"Touched you how?" Emily asked, feeling ridiculous. She was jealous over something that she shouldn't be.

Carmen smirked before walking close to Emily and pinned her against the car.

"Something like this." Carmen's voice whispered into the taller girls ear as the Latina ran a hand up the swimmers thigh. A soft moan came from the girl under her an Carmen smirked. Emily couldn't stop the heat as it spread to her face and pooled between her legs. Carmen's touch just set her body on fire. She never wanted someone like this. A deep urge, need, desire to claim the gorgeous Latina.

"Yeah I think that's right." Carmen said before claiming Emily's mouth. Carmen's tongue brushed over Emily bottom lip, seeking entrance. When Emily decided to be stubborn, Carmen gently bit her lip, causing Emily to gasp in surprise which Carmen took advantage of. They were both addicted to each others taste. Emily tasted sweet, like candy while Carmen tasted like cinnamon.

Their hands twitched to explore but they couldn't, not yet. Carmen tangled her hair into luscious brown locks while Emily grabbed Carmen's waist. They broke apart for air, breathing heavily.

Emily looked into Carmen's eyes and almost lost it. Desire swirled around in the now dark pools. Emily was sure her own eyes were probably black.

"I think...we need to go." Carmen got out and pushed away from Emily. No body contact would be good right now.

Emily almost groaned at the loss. She already wanted Carmen's body pressed against hers again.

"Uh yeah, we can go to my house and talk." Emily offered, knowing her mom would be homeland if they went to Carmen's house, they might regret it.

"Alright, well get in." Carmen said, already starting the car.

They arrived at Emily's house in 5 minutes, greeted Pam, then went to Emily's room. The swimmer was moving to close the door when Carmen stopped her.

"Door open."

So Emily sat on her bed while Carmen took the desk chair.

"Do you think it was **A**?" Emily asked, jumping right into the subject.

"Who else could it have been? **A** can't send us messages via text so they have to get messages through to us other ways."

"Do you think they'll use it against us?" Emily asked. She didn't think she was ready for people to know.

"Honestly? Yes," Carmen answered sighing. "I'd brace yourself Emily."

Maybe they were wrong. Maybe it was just a harmless prank. That didn't stop them from being paranoid though.

* * *

"So where did he take you?"

The five best friends were now in English class talking about Hanna's night with her dad.

"The Jolly Rogers." Hanna said smiling. She was happy he dad was coming back into her life.

"The amusement park?" Spencer asked.

"We just walked and talked. I told him about what was going on," Hanna said, but then saw the looks on her friends faces. "Some of what was going on. He wants to take me to a real dinner tonight. I think he wants to spend more time with me."

"Lucky." Carmen mumbled. They all knew how her parents were never around.

"I just want to see him more." Hanna said and they all nodded.

"Good for you." Aria said, smiling at the blonde. The bell rang and they all took their seats. got to talking about their assignment "To Kill A Mocking Bird". Aria answered him and the discussion felt like it was getting personal. Then one boy from the back of the class opened his mouth and their hot teacher jumped down his throat, defending Aria's statement. It was entertaining to Carmen that's for sure.

* * *

Carmen was at her house later, laying around. She had finished her homework and was now bored.

"I really need a hobby."

Changing into running shorts and shirt, she grabbed her iPod and headed out the door. She ran down her street, to Hanna's, to Aria's and eventually, Emily's. Stopping in the side walk to catch her breath, she spotted two figures in front of Emily's house. Getting closer, she recognized Emily herself and Toby. She could barely hear them.

"-bother you? Idiots putting shaving cream in your locker, laughing at you, making things up?" Emily asked Toby.

"I never said it doesn't bother me, I just can't do anything about it and, like you said, they're idiots."

She heard the swimmer am about the pictures, if he had seen them.

"I don't think you wanted anyone to see them. I'm cool with that," he responded smiling slightly. "Do you still swim?"

"Yes I do?" Emily replied, confused by the change of subject.

"Do you do it because people are watching you, or because you like to swim?" Toby questioned her.

"I...do it because I like the way it makes me feel." Emily said and Carmen didn't think they were actually talking about swimming now.

"Then forget about the idiots. They're going to see what they want to see. Even if you completely changed, everything, they wouldn't be happy. They don't want you to change. They want you to go away. I tried that, didn't like it." he finished smiling at her.

Carmen took this time to pretend like she was just getting there. She ran up to them as their heads turned to see who was there.

"Hey Em, Toby." The Latina greeted, much to Emily an Toby's surprise.

"H-hey Carm." Emily said, smiling as she felt her heart flutter. Toby smirked before looking at Emily.

"Do what makes you happy." he said before walking away to his house.

"What was that about?" Carmen pretended.

"Nothing. What are you doing here so late?" the tall girl questioned. It was like 11:00.

"Had nothing to do so I decide to run," Carmen said then yawned causing Emily to laugh.

"I think you need to go to bed."

"Maybe."

"Come on, you're sleeping with me."

"Wanky."

"Carmen! Not like that!"

"You're so hot when you blush."

"Shower. Now."

"Okay i stand corrected. That's hot."

"..."

"You can't stay silent forever. Trust me."

"You're impossible."

"You love me."

"W-whatever."

Emily and Carmen were sitting on the couch watching TV when their phones went off. Checking their messages, try saw an S.O.S from Spencer. They quickly ran over to the brainiac's house to see what was wrong.

"What's the problem Spence?" Carmen asked as they entered the house.

"Come to my room." She said as practically ran up the stairs, the other two girls trailing behind. They saw Hanna already there, staring at something.

"Look."

Written on Spencer's mirror, was a message.

**IT WONT BE THAT EASY BITCHES -A**

"Is that lipstick?" Hanna asked as her and Carmen walked closer.

"Jungle Red. Ali's color." Carmen confirmed. She had stared at Alison's lips and got it smeared enough on her own to know that.

The girls just stared at the mirror, re-reading the message over an over. Carmen grabbed Emily's hand, holding on tight. Emily didn't care about the other girls. She needed Carmen and knew Carmen needed her.

What they didn't know, was that they were being filmed from somewhere in Spencer's room.

* * *

Hey guys hope you liked it! I'm trying to get Emily to come out of her shy shell with Carmen. She will still be good and Carmen will be wild.

Well review or don't, I really don't care. I write for my own pleasure first.


	5. Reality Bites Me

"**A** sent this letter to my mom."

The girls were hanging out at Spencer's, relaxing. Aria was on the couch, Emily and Hanna were sitting at the bar, Spencer was making coffee, and Carmen was in the shower.

"It's your dad's mistake, totally." Emily said trying to make Aria feel better.

"Yeah you didn't hook up with her, and then ask your kid to cover for you." Spencer added.

"Ali said I should've told my mom right after I found out."

"Ali? Alison knew?" Emily asked, surprised while Hanna and Spencer just looked at the girl.

"Yeah, she was with me."

"So Alison saw this Meredith person?" Spencer asked and Hanna snapped her head to Spencer.

"Meredith? Her names Meredith? Ew that's not even a cute girl name." Hanna said.

"I'll tell you a cute girl name. Emily." Carmen said smirking as she walked into the kitchen in sweat pants and a tank top.

"How do you still look so gorgeous in sweats?" Hanna asked.

"It's a blessing and a curse." the Latina said leaning against Emily.

"You're hot." Emily stated as she felt the heat on Carmen's skin.

"Oh Em you're too sweet to me." Carmen said smirking but it wasn't her usual smirk.

"No! I just meant, I think you have a fever." Emily explained, lightly hitting the girl on her shoulder.

"I'm fine."

"Let me feel," Spencer said, putting her hand on the shorter girls' forehead. "Yep, you have a fever."

"Whatever."

"I think we have some medicine for that somewhere." Spencer said as she started opening cabinets.

"It's fine Spence."

"Hey when are your parents getting back?" Aria asked as Emily made Carmen sit down.

"Tomorrow." the athlete replied, taking out two pills from a bottle a handing them to Emily.

"Don't you think you should clean the mirror before they get back?" Aria asked.

"That would be a good idea." Spencer said grabbing a rag and some spray.

"I'll come with." Aria said walking to the stairs.

"Me too." Emily said after forcing Carmen to swallow her pills.

When Carmen and Hanna stayed quiet, the other three girls looked at them.

"Are you coming?" Aria asked.

"It doesn't take five people to clean a mirror." Hanna replied.

"What? You think I know how to clean?" Carmen asked, sipping her coffee.

"Okay, stay down here. Alone." Aria said as they started up the stairs.

"Make sure to lock the doors." Emily teased.

"You spray and I'll wipe." Hanna said as her and Carmen jumped up.

"I'm not scared." Carmen mumbled as she walked past them.

_**-BING!-**_

The sound of a phone stopped them in their tracks. Hanna looked at hers to see it lit up with a message from an unknown number.

"Great we should have never unblocked our phones."

**Ever wonder what's going on when your back is turned? -A**

There was an attachment at the bottom.

"Open the attachment." Emily said and Hanna obeyed.

They watch as Hanna came on screen followed by the other four girls.

"That's us," Aria said stating the obvious. "Was that shot from inside your closet?" she asked Spencer.

They all looked up the stairs.

"**A** was watching us."

Going to Spencer's room, they walked over to the closet. Spencer opened it up and something fell down, breaking on the ground. The sudden movement caused the girls to scream and jump back.

"Guys," Aria said, moving to the closet. She held up a tube of lipstick. "Check it out."

She smeared some on her hand then walked to the mirror to compare.

Perfect match.

* * *

"You can't seriously think a blind girl broke into my house?" Spencer asked Aria in the hallway.

"Jenna might not have been alone." Aria argued back as Spencer rolled her eyes.

"Let's not go to the Toby place, okay?" Emily said, looking at the arguing girls.

"Why not? You guys think her guide dog left behind his lipstick?" Aria asked sarcastically.

"Yeah Em, wanna ask your lab partner what he was doing last night?" Carmen asked, smirking at Emily who glared at the Latina.

"You know, maybe he took a break from sitting on his porch pulling the heads off of squirrels." Spencer accused and Emily gave her a look of disbelief.

"Spencer!" Mr. Sheldrake yelled, walking over to the group of girls. "I hope you girls are as proud of your friend as I am. Congratulations."

He walked away after handing Spence a big envelope, which she put in her locker.

"So you won the essay competition." Carmen stated, smiling at her friend who tried to smile back, but couldn't help feel the guilt eating away at her.

"Aren't you gonna open it?" Emily asked.

"Why should she? She gets an award for waking up." Hanna teased, but then the bell rang, ending the conversation.

Carmen tried to twine her fingers with Emily as they started walking in the direction of History but Emily moved her hand. Carmen rolled her eyes and bit her tongue. No one would think anything about it if they held hand. Hell, Hanna and Spencer were and you didn't see them freaking about it.

"Have fun." Carmen teased the swimmer who rolled her eyes.

"Like that's possible." Emily stated to the Latina who raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Just day dream about me." Carmen before looking down the hall to check if anyone was there then tip toeing and giving the swimmer a lingering kiss, only to have Emily turn her head so the kiss landed on her cheek. Carmen stared at Emily who wouldn't meet her gaze so she just sighed then started walking in the direction of art.

Emily watched the Latina go, head high and hips swaying. She didn't want to hurt Carmen, but she didn't wanna feel this way either. Emily knew she would have to get her thoughts straight, no pun intended.

* * *

Carmen was in art, messing with some clay. She heard a tapping noise coming close to the desk and knew it was Jenna, so she scooted over, determined to not have the blind girl in her space.

"What are you making?"

"Can't you see?"

"No."

Carmen should have felt guilt run through her, but she didn't. She just wanted to know what Jenna was up to.

"So homecoming is soon." Jenna said.

"Yeah and?"

"Who are you going with?"

"No one so far."

"Not even, Emily?"

That comment made Carmen freeze. What was Jenna getting at? How did she know? Sure, they had almost made out in the parking lot but she couldn't have _seen_ them. Had someone else told her?

"What are talking about?"

"You know, I wonder what everyone would think about Emily Fields liking gi-"

She was cut off by the Latinas hand.

"Shut up." Carmen growled. "Don't you dare say anything about her."

"Fine I won't out her, on one condition. Take me to homecoming."

"Hell no!" Carmen yelled, gaining the attention of the room. Thank God Ms. West wasn't in the room.

"Then maybe Emily's mom should be the first to know." Jenna said smirking.

"You're black mailing me?" Carmen growled out. She was getting pissed.

Jenna turned in Carmen's direction, like she was looking at her. "Yes. You have until tomorrow to decide."

The bell suddenly rang, signaling the end of the class. Carmen had lost track of the time while talking to Jenna. One thing she was for sure of though.

She couldn't let Emily's secret get out.

* * *

"You have to work at a dentist office?" Aria asked Hanna at lunch later.

"Yeah with Sean's mom; to help pay for the damage done to his car." The blonde replied, drinking her water.

"I could just give you the money Hanna," Carmen told her and saw everybody state at her. "What?"

"Is someone feeling sad again today?" Hanna asked teasingly since the last time Carmen had been sad, she had spent 23,000 dollars on just he four friends.

"Ha-ha, so funny." Carmen replied, rolling her eyes. Truthfully, she was feeling the urge to shop. Or drown herself in Tequila. Whichever one got her out of the Jenna situation and helped make her forget about Emily.

"Thanks Carm, seriously, but I think this will be good for me." Hanna said and her friends looked at her impressed.

"How can working be good for anyone?" Carmen asked, causing the girls to sigh.

"Just because you don't have to work and can buy anything your ice cold heart desires, doesn't mean everybody else can." Spencer teased.

"Whatever, I'm leaving." Carmen said grabbing her bag and walking towards the doors while the girls just looked at each other in confusion, before Emily went after the Latina. She finally caught up to her in the parking lot, just as Carmen was opening her door.

"Carmen wait, you can't just leave." Emily said, trapping the Latina against the car so she couldn't escape.

"I feel sick and moody; maybe I'm pregnant." Carmen said thoughtfully while running a hand across her flat stomach. Emily's eyes widened and her eyebrows furrow while she looked down at the short girls stomach. Now she felt sick.

"Emily, Em, Hermosa!"

The swimmer was jolted out of her trance by Carmen yelling. She looked up to see the amusement in Carmen's eyes and the smirked playing along her lips.

"You were joking? Thank God." Emily breathed, placing her forehead against the other girls.

"Damn, I guess I really did scare you." Carmen laughed lightly as Emily's face reddened from embarrassment.

"Shut up. Maybe if I knew who you were with, I wouldn't have to worry." Emily said, smiling.

"Babygirl, I'm with you. Well and my art teacher, but that's only on the weekends." Carmen said smirking, ruining the moment.

"What am I going to do with you, Carm?"

"Punish me?"

"Hm maybe later."

"Damn Em, I didn't know there was this side of you. It's hot."

"You think whatever I do is hot."

"Because you're hot in general."

"Go home."

"Kiss me?"

"No, you're being punished."

"You suck, Emily. Alright see you later."

Carmen quickly jumped in her car, out of Emily's arms and drove away, leaving a very confused swimmer behind.

* * *

"Sodium Borate."

Emily poured bright green liquid in the glass beaker, and then began to stir with her stick resulting in a clinking sound, like the glass might break.

"Easy, that glass beaker is made of...glass." Toby said, stating the obvious.

"Maybe you should do it," Emily said, nodding and going back to her paperwork. "I've had too much coffee and not enough sleep."

"Big party on a Thursday night?" he teased.

"No I...slept at a friend's." the swimmer told him. "What did you do last night?"

"Sat at The Grille doing homework. Jenna likes to listen to her lectures loudly and it messes me up." Toby explained as Emily poured more green liquid.

"I stay there long enough and close so it's pretty quiet. So whose house did you stay at last night? Carmen's?"

Emily looked at him worriedly. "Why would you say that?"

"Aren't you two super close now?" He asked in confusion.

"Oh, uh, yeah we have grown closer since Alison..."

"Yeah her and Carmen were Bffs, weren't they? Must be hard for her." Toby said, continuing to work on the assignment.

"Yeah it's hard for all of us." Emily said cautiously. "She's different now though."

"Different's good, I like different." Toby said looking at her. "This town has too much of the same."

Emily couldn't help but feel thankful for Toby. He listened and understood what it was like to be different. Like Carmen. Like Maya. Like herself. Plus she couldn't deny the growing attraction to the boy.

"I didn't know this would take so long." Emily said as her and Toby finished their project. They had made sticky, green, glue type stuff. Everyone else had already left the classroom.

"It's cool, I like being here when no one else is." Toby replied.

"I think we have everything covered." Emily said, looking up and noticed drawings on Toby's folder.

"Oh wow these are amazing." Emily said, picking it up. "It looks just like the cover of this band, Circus Survive. This is really good."

"You know that band?" Toby asked, surprised a girl like her would listen to them.

"My cousin works at a bar on South Street. He snuck me into a show."

"Have you heard any of their new stuff yet? It's totally-"

"Amazing." Emily smiled, finishing for him.

"If you're into them, there's this other band I should turn you on to. I'll bring you a CD." the blue eyed boy said.

"Thanks. I should go, I'm gonna be late for swim practice." the swimmer said, gathering her stuff.

"Um Emily?"

"Yeah?"

"My notebook."

"Oh, I totally need more sleep." she said smiling and handing him back the book.

"Or more coffee," Toby said smiling. "Wanna meet up at The Grille later?"

Emily thought about it and couldn't see what harm it would do. "Sure."

With that she smiled one last time and walked to the pool.

* * *

Hanna was dressed in her hideous scrubs and waiting in the elevator. She officially started working today and could hopefully stop very soon.

She was using the elevator doors as a mirror to try and, unsuccessfully, make her uniform sexier, when the sorts opened and she was looking directly into Jenna Marshall's eyes, er, sunglasses.

The blonde stepped to the back corner, behind Jenna, and prayed the blind girl wouldn't notice her. Jenna brought out something from her pocket, a lipstick tube, and started applying it to her red lips. Hanna leaned in so she could see if Jenna was using Jungle Red.

"Do you like the color?"

The questions startled Hanna and she jumped back, making enough noise with her shoes. How did Jenna know she was there?

"Uh huh."

Short and simple. Maybe Jenna wouldn't recognize her voice. If she was lucky.

"Thank you."

The elevator stopped at a floor, causing Jenna to walk off, tapping her cane.

Hanna watched her walk away, worry building up inside. Things just got weird.

So, smartly, Hanna followed Jenna.

Making sure to keep a safe distance behind until the blind girl as she went into a room. Hanna waited until Jenna came out and started to leave. When she got back on the elevator, Hanna started going through rooms. She opened a door but didn't see anything other than boxes.

"Can I help you?"

The voice surprised Hanna a she turned around to see a security officer standing by the door.

"I was just looking for somewhere I dump medical waste. Thanks for your help."

Nice excuse Hanna, that didn't sound like she was up to something at all. After making sure the officer was gone, she went into the office.

Now Hanna was at home, sitting in the kitchen, on the computer when her mom walked through the door.

"Sorry I'm late, boss got chatty when he dropped the check. Plus they only had one lamb chop. The rest are yours. What are we looking at?" Ashley Marin asked her daughter.

"The worst part of my day. You know, I thought it bottomed out when a kid aimed at me for rinse and spit but now there's an Amber." Hanna shared.

"What's an Amber?" Ashley asked, confused.

"Amber is a cheerleader at Ronald's high who loves skinny lattes," Hanna said as her mom walked over. "Here, see for yourself."

"She's cute." Ashley said simply.

"She's trying to date Sean."

"We know this for a fact?" Ashley asked.

"Well, she has suddenly become his personal driver and, God knows what else." Hanna said, rolling her eyes.

"Hm, driving's not dating," Ashley said, sitting next to Hanna. "Now eat."

"Mom! Why are you feeding me when my boyfriend left me for someone who weighs eleven pounds?"

"He hasn't left you, his cars in the shop."

"So why can't he hitch a ride with someone who's not majoring in cartwheels?"

"I am sorry that you don't have a car of your own to drive. You'll have to talk to your father about that."

"No thanks. Besides, he's probably already picked one out for Kate." Hanna said, referring to her soon-to-be stepsister.

"Kate? I thought her name was Isabelle?" Ashley asked, confused.

"That's the mother."

"The girlfriend."

"The fiancé."

Ashley was shocked. She didn't know that Hanna's father was getting married. "He's marrying her?"

"Yeah, I found that out before I went to Spencer's last night," Hanna explained. "I didn't see you this morning so, I thought that would be kind of weird to text you."

"Yeah, weird," Ashley said, toying with her earring. "Thanks. I'd rather hear it from you than him. I'm not surprised, I mean, we've both moved on." Ashley said, giving her daughter one last smile before getting up and walking upstairs.

Hanna went to check her email when an IM popped up.

**NOW I KNOW TWO SECRETS. HANNA GOT DISSED, AND EMILY AND CARMEN KISSED! -A**

Hanna's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion as she typed back, asking who the messenger was. All she got in reply was a file attachment. She clicked on the blue lettering and a small box with a picture of Emily and Carmen popped up. In the first pic, they were making goofy faces, in the second, they were smiling, in the third, they were gazing at each other, and in the last one, their lips were locked. Hanna's eyes widened as she made the picture bigger and couldn't help the shock that spread through her body as she stared at the image. What was going on?

Later, Hanna and Spencer were at The Grille. Hanna told Spencer about how the color lipstick Jenna was wearing, matched the lipstick on the mirror.

"I'm telling you that was the color lipstick Jenna used." The blonde said, trying to convince her friend.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! That's Alison's color," Hanna insisted. "Same shade, same tube. What I'm wondering is why was Jenna was in an empty room for an hour."

"I think we should call the police," Spencer whispered. "There are fingerprints on this tube."

"Well yeah, ours," Hanna said obviously. "Look before you wanna ask any more questions, just let me go to the office and see what I can find." Looking over at the windows, Hanna saw Toby sitting there, reading a book. She thought about **A** sending her that email and couldn't help but ask Spencer. "Have you gotten anymore emails?"

"No, have you?" The athlete asked.

"Oh, no, I'm just wondering." Hanna didn't want to give Emily and Carmen away.

"Wondering about what?" Carmen said, sliding in a seat by Hanna.

"Uh hey Carmen, when did you get here?" Hanna asked, still surprise by the image of the Latina and Emily.

"I walked in like, five minutes ago. You two were just so busy talking." The genius said, sipping her latte.

"Oh, we were just talking about the lipstick. Did you know Jenna wears the same kind?" Hanna asked.

"No? Why would I?"

"Well she does. Hanna stalked her at work." Spencer said.

"Hey! I did not stalk her. I observed." the blonde said smirking.

Just then, the bell on the door sounded and they saw Emily walk in.

Emily didn't see her friends, she just saw Toby smiling at her.

"Emily!"

"Turning, she saw Hanna, Carmen, and Spencer sitting at a table.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Spencer asked.

Emily wanted to tell them she was here to meet Toby, but the thought of what her friends would say got to her. She walked right past Toby, trying to ignore the hurt look on his face, as she sat down by Spencer.

"Uh, I was just-"

"Hanna had a run in with Jenna Marshalls," Spencer told the swimmer. "Sit down."

Emily took her seat, by Spencer, and across from Hanna. She looked at Carmen, but the hazel eyed girl wouldn't meet her gaze.

"You know that dentist office I've been working at? Well I was going in for my shift after school and I was in the elevator, she had the same lipstick, Ali wore." Hanna explained and Emily's attention was focused on the blonde. Hanna and Spencer talk while Carmen just sat there, being unnaturally quiet for her.

After they two were done explaining everything, Spencer stood up to leave.

"Where're you going?" Hanna asked.

"I have an early tennis day with my dad and I have no idea what I'm gonna wear. There, um, maybe this boy-"

"Boy? What boy? Details!" Hanna demanded, smiling.

"Well there's none yet, but I'll keep you guys posted." Spencer said, leaving with a smile.

"Yeah I better leave too, errands to run, bed to sleep in," Carmen said standing up. "See ya."

"Bye, Carm." Hanna said.

"Bye, Carmen." Emily said, but her eyes still couldn't find hazel.

Just then, a waitress came up to the table and handed her something.

"Someone left this for you." the older woman said, before walking away.

It was a CD, with an amazing drawing of a girl who looked like Emily on the front.

"Pretty. Who made that?" Hanna asked.

"Somebody from school." Emily explained, smiling.

"Well whoever made that must really like you." Hanna said, thinking it was Carmen.

"No, we were just talking about this band we both like." Emily explained to her blonde friend.

"Is it somebody you like back?" Hanna questioned but didn't want Emily to feel uncomfortable. "Sorry, you don't have to tell me anything, but Em, if there's someone in your life who cares about you then I'm happy for you, no matter who they are."

Emily smiled gratefully at her friend, thinking about Toby and Carmen.

* * *

Carmen got into her car and sped off.

"She's crushing on somebody? She's just gonna see somebody else and not tell me? Whatever. We weren't actually together anyway." Carmen thought. She didn't know where she was driving, didn't care. The Latina just suddenly found herself at the cemetery. Her body had taken control and took her to Alison's grave.

Carmen just stood there, staring at the headstone of the girl she loved. Had loved, until someone took the blonde away from her.

"Oh Ali, I miss you. More and more every day," The hazel eyed girl said softly, kneeling in front of the grave. "I wish this was all a nightmare that I would wake up from, but I know it's not. You're gone, and I'm still here."

Carmen remembered the first and only time Alison had said the three words Carmen wanted to hear the most. It felt like such a long time ago...

* * *

_Carmen had been lying on her bed, watching TV when she heard the front door slam. The Latina was on alert now; no one should have been there. Her parents were away and no one had a key. Carmen was sure she had locked the door. Footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs, then down the hall, stopping right outside the door. The handle turned slowly and Carmen just lied on her bed, frozen._

_The door flew opened, and with it, golden hair. Alison was standing there smirking at the wide eyed girl._

_"Boo." Ali said simply and walked over to the bed that Carmen was now sitting up on._

_"Ali! How the hell did you get in?" Carmen questioned._

_"Your spare key."_

_"You found it?"_

_"Really not that hard to find."_

_"So you thought it was okay to just break into my-"_

_Carmen was cut off by a soft pair of red lips, pressed against her own. Her hands automatically went into Alison's golden locks, as the blonde's went to Carmen's hips. Alison bit on Carmen's lip, demanding entrance. Carmen moaned as Alison tongue slipped into her mouth. They fought for dominance which, of course, Alison won._

_Ali loved being in control, loved the fire rushing through her veins, and loved the way her body and the body beneath her matched perfectly. Alison loved everything about the Latina. Her soft, smooth skin; shining, hazel eyes; long, thick, luscious hair; and her pillow soft, pink lips. The blonde knew the Latina loved her. It was just a feeling she had. Of course, Carmen never said it out loud for fear of rejection. Three words could break everything._

_Alison started kissing down Carmen's neck, stopping halfway. She started biting, sucking, and licking the same spot. Hearing the Latina moan drove her to make her mark. To claim Carmen as hers. No one would know it was her, but they would know someone did it, and that was enough for Alison._

_She leaned back to admire her work. The spot wasn't really big, but it was purple and red. The only thing that would cover that would be a scarf. Alison smirked as Carmen ran up and looked in her mirror._

_"You bitch, this is so noticeable!" Carmen yelled, turning to Alison and glaring._

_"It's not that bad. Cover it up." Alison said, rolling her eyes._

_"I don't wear scarfs; don't you think our friends will notice?"_

_"So? It just proves you can get some."_

_"That doesn't mean I wanna parade it to the whole world!"_

_"Then wear a scarf."_

_"You're a bitch." Carmen said, walking in her closet._

_"So I've heard."_

_"I hate you."_

_"I love you."_

_Carmen froze, not sure if she heard right. She walked out of her closet to look at Alison, seeing a small smile on her lips. "Ali?"_

_"Come here."_

_Carmen walked over to the taller girl cautiously. When she reached the bed, Alison wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her onto the bed. The blonde then buried her face in long, glossy hair._

_"Alison, are you okay?" Carmen asked. Ali wasn't a cuddler; absolutely not. She was a heartless, manipulative, bitch that ruled Rosewood High. With Carmen though, she didn't have to be that. She could be the content, sweet, girl who likes cuddling._

_"I'm fine." Ali mumbled into the Latinas neck._

_"You seem...different?"_

_"Listen Carm, because this is the only time you will hear this. If you tell anyone, ANYONE, I will deny it then bury you in my back yard. Got it?" the blonde asked, staring at Carmen with piercing blue eyes._

_"Got it."_

_"Good. I'm not good at sharing my feelings. Everyone knows that, but I'm gonna try here. I love you. I'm in love with you. Everything about you is just perfect. I could see myself with you when we get older. Far away from here, big house by the ocean, blonde, tanned, sexy Mexican babies with blue or hazel eyes, maybe even a dog for them. I don't really think about the future a lot, but that sounds pretty good to me." Alison said as she watched a smile light up Carmen's face as tears shimmered in her eyes._

_"Ali...I...You..." Carmen tried but she couldn't even get the words out._

_"I know. I've always known. I just wanted you to know about my feelings."_

_Carmen gently kissed Alison on the lips and smiled._

_"Thank you."_

_Alison just smirked, stood up, and started walking for the door._

_"Hey, where are you going?" Carmen demanded, placing her hands on her hips._

_Alison through her hand back to reveal Carmen's car keys._

_"What-How-Ali!"_

_Carmen ran downstairs after the laughing blonde. How Carmen's heart leapt to her throat when Alison laughed._

* * *

A tear rolled down Carmen's cheek without her permission.

"Damn Alison, why did you have to die?"

Carmen let go. Her eyes blurred, her throat tightened and tears streamed down her cheeks, leaving tracks.

**_-BING, BING!-_**

Carmen's phone went off, signaling a text. Taking it out, the number was unknown.

"Great, just what I need right now." the Latina murmured and opened the message.

**DON'T CRY CARMEN. I'M ALWAYS WATCHING YOU. XOXO... -A**

Carmen looked around the graveyard, trying to see anything, anyone, but no luck. Sighing, she stood up, brushed the dirt off her clothes, and then placed her index and middle fingers to her lips then onto the headstone.

"I love you, Alison."

* * *

Spencer was in her kitchen with five books, preparing to study. She grabbed a pear and was sitting down when her dad came down the stairs.

"Is that how you wanna celebrate? A pear? Or a three course dinner?" he asked holding up a piece of paper.

"Count me out." Spencer said.

"Pass? Honey, you're the guest of honor. You won a national award and helped me with business," he said, insisting. "It almost didn't happen."

"Why not? Didn't I hit the net enough?" Spence asked sarcastically, referring to the tennis match with her dad's clients. He had told her to lose, act bad, on purpose.

"No, you were perfect, but things almost fell apart when you guys were in the locker room."

"What happened?"

"He expected lunch at the club. Of course, I didn't make a reservation so there were no tables." Mr. Hastings explained.

"We say at your favorite table?" Spencer said, confused.

"Only after I made a scene. Told the manager that boy on the courts forgot to call it in." he laughed.

"Who, Alex? Will he be in trouble?" The brainiac asked, concerned for her crush.

"Who cares? Kid can pick up balls anywhere, right? We got a major client, Spence," Mr. Hastings said, noting the look on his daughters face. "Why are you looking at me like that? Just did what I had to do."

"To win."

"Don't give me that attitude. Spencer, you're just as competitive as I am," he told her. "Don't pretend you're not."

"You know what, you're right. I am. I'm just not sure if it's something I wanna celebrate anymore," the athlete said. "Oh and by the way, you don't have to read my essay."

"Why not?"

"Because I stole it, but I'm gonna win a big, fat award so I'm guessing you're okay with that, cause winning's all that matters, right?"

With a last look at her shocked father, Spencer picked up her books and went upstairs to her room, leaving her dad to think.

* * *

Emily was walking by The Grille, when she saw Toby riding again. Not thinking twice, she made her way in the cafe and over to sit by him.

"Hey," she started, but got no response. "I was hoping you'd be here."

"Why?" came his deep voice.

"I really liked tracks three, seven, and nine. Nine was the best," Emily said looking at him. How come no one would meet her eyes? "And I'm sorry about last night, really sorry."

He dug around in her bag, pulling out a CD case, and laying it in front of him.

"What's that?" Toby asked, finally looking up at her.

"Something I made for you," she explained, as he held the CD. "There are a couple girly songs so you have to keep an open mind."

He proceeded to look at the tracks as she ordered coffee then turned her attention back to him. Emily started talking about the songs and bands, as Toby talked and asked her questions. The swimmer was having a great time, and she didn't care who saw her.

Meanwhile, Spence was waiting on Alex at the Country Club. He came out moments later and they smiled at each other.

"You ready?" Alex asked.

"Yeah let's go." Spencer said as they walked off for their afternoon together.

Aria was at home, bringing two bowls of soup to her room, where her brother Mike was.

"What's this?" he asked as she crawled in bed beside him.

"Dinner."

"Is mom still in her room?" Mike asked and Aria just nodded. "And dad?" Aria just shrugged. "Do you think they're gonna work this out?"

"I really don't know." Aria answered honestly as the two of them tried watching TV. As long as Mike needed her, Aria would be there.

Hanna was home and bored. She had talked to Sean about Amber. Turns out, Amber is in a virginity club with Sean. Hanna had asked him if she could go next time, to be with him. Now he was trying to call Carmen, seeing if she wanted to come over, but the girl wouldn't pick up. Finally, after the call going straight to voice-mail, Hanna gave up. The blonde changed, got under her blankets and dozed off.

Carmen was at home, having fallen asleep on the couch watching TV. Her phone was on silent, so she didn't hear Hanna calling her. Her crying had drained her energy so she was in deep slumber. She didn't even know that someone was in her house, walking closer to the couch. The intruder draped a blanket over the Latina, shut her phone off, and turned down the TV before walking out the front door and slipping into the darkness of night.

* * *

Thanks to all who reviewed last time, made me write faster. Sorry if this doesn't have a lot of Emily/Carmen moments but we are building up to Emily's confrontation with her sexuality.

Also if Alison seemed a little OOC then good. We never really saw Alison be anything but heartless, except the sweet moments with Emily. Alison and Emily never had anything going on in this story, it was Alison and Carmen and their relationship ran deeper than Alison/Emily so that's why I made her act different.

Next chapter is HOMECOMING! We should find out what Jenna is up to with Carmen, and how our feisty Latina will react to Toby/Emily.


	6. There's No Place Like Homecoming

Okay, here's another chapter, wanted to get this one out of the way. For those of you who are following my Twilight story _Make Me Lose Control_ I am working on the next chapter just please be patient. I will get it out when I think it's ready to be read.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just Carmen.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Aria mumbled, waking up from a great dream about her and Ezra.

"An intervention." Spencer explained, smiling at her friend.

"We brought takeout and magazines." Emily said, dropping the mags on the bed.

"But, you can't have any of those until you get out of these sweats." Hanna said, pulling on the front of the hoodie.

"So get your lazy ass up." Carmen smirked.

"We have dress shopping to do," Emily said. "We need everyone there."

"I'm not going to homecoming." Aria replied.

"What do you mean you're not going?" Hanna asked. "You can't just not go."

"What else are you gonna do?" Emily asked.

"I don't know. Read these magazines and inhale a galleon of Chunky Monkey."

"Look Aria, cutting yourself off from the rest of the world is not gonna help so get your little ass up. We have dress shopping to do." Carmen said, grabbing the girl's hands and pulling her up to the table.

"Well, if you're not coming, can you at least vote?" Hanna asked.

"Hanna!" Spencer exclaimed.

"What? I need all the votes I can get."

"Well while you're winning Homecoming Queen, I'll be re-stocking the ice, re-filling the humice, and trying to look cute for my date." Spencer said, smiling at the end.

"You're taking Alex?" Emily asked smirking.

"Look at her blush!" Hanna exclaimed as the girls laughed.

"Stop it!" Spencer yelled, but she was laughing. "Moving on. Emily, who are you taking?"

"I think I'm just gonna go stag." The swimmer told her friends, glancing at Carmen to see the Latina staring at her phone.

"You know what? Me too Em." Aria said patting her arm.

"You two should go together. You guys would make such a cute couple!" Spencer said.

"How did I go from wearing mom jean to Samantha Rosen?" Aria asked and they laughed except for Emily, Carmen, and Hanna, who was looking at the two.

"Who cares who anyone goes with, it's just a dance," Said the blonde. "You should bring someone who you have fun with."

"I might wanna go with someone," Emily spoke up. "I just don't want people to think it means more than it does."

"Are you and Ben back together?" Spencer asked and this time, Hanna noticed Carmen roll her eyes.

"No. No, course not." Emily replied.

"So who's the mystery dude?" Aria asked.

Hanna, not wanting to make Emily uncomfortable, decided to change the subject. "I'm starving!" She grabbed the fortune cookie bag. Grabbing a cookie and breaking it, she unfolded the slip of paper. Hanna expected some confusing, Chinese, wise words. Instead, she got much, much worse.

"Bad fortune Han?" Carmen teased.

"Confucius says stop being such a drama queen." Spencer laughed.

**"Lions, and tigers, and bitches, oh my! There's no place like Homecoming. See you there. A**." Hanna read the words off the paper. The other girls looked shocked before they grabbed their own fortune cookie and tore them open. All the papers said the same thing.

"Great, I can't wait for homecoming." Carmen said sarcastically while ripping her paper to pieces.

* * *

"So my parents are going out of town this weekend and I thought maybe you could stay the night. I've been thinking and I'm ready," Sean told the blonde. "To do it."

"Sean, I made a commitment to myself. A commitment I want to honor." Said the blonde.

Hanna rolled her eyes. Why was she here at the virginity club? She was watching Sean and Amber act out a scene that was so unbelievable. The teacher was probably a virgin too. Seriously, no one would turn Sean down. Well, except maybe Emily and Carmen.

"Good, nice work you two. Sit down. May I have two volunteers please?" The teacher asked, looking around the circle of students. "Hanna."

"No. See? I can say no." Hanna replied smartly.

"So can I. Up," he said then turned towards a black haired boy. "Lucas."

"Oh, um, I, uh, I'm more comfortable observing." The geeky boy stuttered.

"Nope, come on you two, let's go."

The two teens stood up and walked into the middle of the circle and Hanna started. "Wanna go up to my room?"

"I can't do this."

"But you make me hot."

"No, I meant I can't do this with you," Lucas said then turned to the teacher. "Girls like her don't go for guys like me, unless they have self-esteem issues or a serious drinking problem."

"Just act it out Lucas." The teacher told him.

"This is embarrassing. She's like Barbie and Shakira mixed. I have play Wii on the weekends by myself. I think my virginity is safe." Lucas told him and Hanna smiled.

"Both of you. Start again." He said and they turned back to each other.

"So you wanna come up to my roo-"

"Yes!" Lucas exclaimed, making everyone, plus Hanna, laugh. Everyone except Sean.

* * *

Emily was walking to the soda machine at lunch, digging around in her purse. She took out her change and inserted the money into the machine. Getting her water, she turned around to face Carmen, who was just looking at her.

"Hey." The Latina said.

"Hey Carm." Emily said softly.

"Haven't spoken to you in a while." Carmen said her face expressionless.

"With everything going on, **A**, and the memorial for Alison, it's just been busy." Emily said.

"Yeah and other things." Carmen said, walking around Emily to the soda machine. The swimmer stood there for a moment before turning to Carmen.

"Are you going to the dance with anyone?" The tall girl asked.

"Yeah, unfortunately." Carmen said sighing.

"Who?" Emily asked. She was curious and a little bit jealous.

"You'll just have to see, like everyone else," Carmen told her. "Come on, the girls are waiting." With that, she walked off to the table where Hanna and Spencer were sitting.

"So what are we plotting now?" Carmen asked, sliding into an empty seat by Hanna.

"Hanna is gonna get Jenna's file from the physiatrist." Spencer said.

"You're gonna steal it? Aw Hanna. Carmen said smirking.

"Spencer's having panic attack because Toby Cavanaugh just bought two tickets to Homecoming," Hanna explained. "Who's the drama queen now?

"I am not having a panic attack," Spencer protested. "It's just weird; I don't know anyone who would go with him."

"Maybe he found some freaky girl who likes motorcycles or killing small animals," Carmen smirked. "Besides, who cares?"

"Because if he bought two tickets, that probably means Jenna's also going," Spencer explained. "A did promise to see us there."

"Hey Han, Carmen! Spencer," Mona smiled, sliding into a seat across from them. "Is it true you're taking the country clubs towel boy to Homecoming?"

"His name's Alex and yes I am." Spencer replied.

"Knock it off Mona." Hanna told her friend.

"What?" Mona asked. "I think it's cute that she's taking her Cinder fellow to the dance."

"Can you go get me froyo, with sprinkles?" Hanna actually demanded then asked. Mona looked at Hanna with an expressionless face before getting up and leaving.

"Wow, Mona's become a bitch." Carmen smirked.

"Don't pay attention to her Spence, she's just insecure." Hanna tried to explain.

"Like a pit-bull," Spencer remarked. "Why are you friends with her?"

"She's always there for me, even if it's just to watch me try on shoes," Hanna smiled. "She talks tough so people will forget what big of a geek she was."

After she said that, the three girls spotted Toby sitting a little ways from them. Spencer hit Hanna's arm, gaining an "Ow" from the girl.

Listen, you need to chill or I need to start carrying a tranquilizer gun." Hanna said, scooting away from Spencer. Toby reached for something in his back pocket, bringing his shirt up as he took it out. On his hip, were words, tattooed in his skin.

**901**

**Free at Last**

"What the hell does that mean?" Carmen asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"No idea," Spencer replied. "But I'm gonna figure it out."

* * *

Emily was at her locker, getting books, when she turned around and saw Toby walking up to her.

"Hi." He smiled.

"Hey." Emily replied softly, still bothered by the fact that Carmen had a date to the dance.

"I was about to look for you." Toby said as they begin to walk down the hall.

"You were? How come?" The swimmer asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about something," He said as they stopped walking. "Wanna hang out tomorrow?"

"I would, but I'm going with my friends to Homecoming." The tall girl explained.

"That's too bad; I was hoping you would go with me." He reached into his pocket and pulled out two Homecoming tickets.

"To Homecoming?" She asked, shocked. "I didn't think that was your scene."

"I have a scene?" He smiled. "I didn't think listening to music alone in my room was a scene."

"You know what I mean," Emily said. "Besides, I would've thought that you think Homecoming is lame."

"It is pretty lame," Toby laughed. "But you're not."

Emily didn't know what to say to that. He was being sweet, but she couldn't let Carmen go. She thought about how the Latina had a date, how she was avoiding Emily. How Emily was avoiding her. Emily looked up into blue eyes as she made her decision.

"Okay, I'll go."

Toby looked surprised that she agreed before regaining his composure. "Cool, I'll pick you up at nine."

"Sure, but it starts at eight." Emily smiled as the older boy laughed.

"Lame." He said before walking away.

Emily contemplated whether she had made a good choice or not. Guess she would find out at the dance.

* * *

Hanna was walking down the hall when she saw Carmen at her locker. "Hey Carm."

"Yes I'm voting for you."

"That's not what I was gonna say!" Hanna said, slapping Carmen lightly on her arm. "You make me sound like such a..."

"Queen Bee?" Carmen smirked.

"That's your title." Hanna rolled her eyes.

"So what'd you want?" The Latina asked.

"Oh, just wondering who you were taking to Homecoming." The blonde asked.

"No one important." Carmen said, closing her locker.

"Anyone you take is important Carm," Hanna said. "No matter whom they are."

"Thanks Han, but don't worry about it too much. It doesn't mean anything."

"It's okay if it means something. I'm sure they make you happy and that's what matters."

"Yeah, okay Han but-"

"See you and Em at the dance." Hanna smiled before walking away.

"Emily?" Carmen asked herself, but the bell rang so she hurried out the door, where someone would be waiting.

"You know, it's so nice of you to drive me home." Jenna smirked as she held her hand out for the Latina's arm.

"Whatever, let's go." Carmen said as Jenna took her arm and they started walking to the parking lot.

"So, have you told anyone that you're taking me to the dance?" Jenna asked.

"No, I'm still plotting a way out of it." Carmen replied as she opened the door for Jenna and let the girl slide in before going to her own seat.

"Oh Carmen, there's no way out of it." The blind girl said.

"I can try." The Latina said, driving out of the parking lot and onto the road.

"You do, Emily's secret will be all over school."

Carmen was really starting to hate Jenna. Blackmailing was her thing, but now it was being used against her. "Fine."

"Good. Now I'm thinking red will look good on you."

"How do you know? You can't see."

"I saw you before the accident; I think I can picture you in my mind. I can also picture the look on Mrs. Fields face when she realizes her daughter is gay."

"So red?"

* * *

Aria made her way to the dance, black, lacy dress and all. She knew Ezra would be there, and it killed her that she couldn't be with him. Walking into the sea of bodies dancing, Aria spotted Hanna and Spencer. Hanna was wearing a blue sparkly dress while Spencer wore a strapless silver dress.

"Hey you ready to have fun?" Hanna smiled.

"Without a date? Oh how the mighty have fallen." Mona commented as she came over with her date, wearing a purple dress.

"Who cares? She can share mine." Hanna said as Sean smiled.

"And mine." Spencer said.

"Hey I'm Alex." the handsome boy said, giving his hand to Aria.

"Aria, nice to meet you." The brunette shook his hand.

"Now, you have to work first so off you go to the beanbag booth." Spencer smiled apologetically and Aria made her way towards the booth.

Tonight's gonna be great." Hanna said as she looked around for Carmen and Emily.

"Who are you looking for?" Sean asked.

"Carmen and Emily." Hanna replied.

"Are they coming?" Spencer asked.

"They said they were," Hanna told her. "Maybe they're just late. I'll go look for them." So Hanna made her way up the stairs leading to the hallway and to the parking lot. She couldn't wait to see Emily and Carmen together, they would look so cute. Finally, the blonde saw the familiar black Mustang pulling in and could hardly contain her excitement. The excitement quickly turned to shock as Jenna got out of the passenger side of the car. Carmen guided her to the door, where Hanna was waiting.

"Hanna, nice to know you're here," Jenna smirked. "Think you'll win Queen?"

"Of course I'm winning." Hanna said, looking at Carmen curiously.

'Blackmail.' The Latina mouthed before walking in the direction of the dance, Hanna hot on their heels.

They quickly made their way down the hallway, getting a few shocked looks, and down the stairs to where Spencer was.

"Uh hey Carmen, Jenna." Spencer said surprised. She raised an eyebrow at Carmen, demanding an explanation, but all she got was the shorter girl shaking her head.

"Don't you two look...good." Mona said snobbishly and Carmen flipped her off.

Hanna leaned in to whisper in Spencer ear what was really going on. "Jenna's blackmailing." Spencer understood then and just nodded before looking up at the stairs and gasping. Carmen turned her head to see what was wrong and felt her heart drop. At the top of the stairs was Emily wearing a dark blue dressed that hugged her body perfectly. Her hair was down in waves that cascaded down her back. The only problem was the person holding her hand. Toby.

Hanna looked at Carmen who was glaring at the boy attached to Emily's hand. Now she felt bad about assuming the two girls were coming with each other. It didn't make any sense to her though. She had seen those pictures, remembered how the two acted around each other, and now they were hardly talking. Something was going on with Emily; she knew Carmen wouldn't have cared what people thought, obviously, since she had to bring Jenna. Hanna was going to figure everything out though.

Emily and Toby made their way to the group and Hanna didn't miss the shocked looks on both of them upon seeing Jenna attached to Carmen's arm. "Hey guys."

They stayed silent, Carmen glaring daggers at Toby, Jenna smirking.

"Toby, I need something to drink. Will you take me to the punch?" Jenna said, letting go of Carmen. Toby could tell the girls needed to talk so he took his stepsister and gave them privacy.

"You're here with Toby?" Spencer whispered after they left.

"Have you thought of some genius plan of sleeping with the enemy or have you lost your mind?" Aria asked.

"Carmen's here with Jenna." Emily fired back.

"I'm being blackmailed," The Latina explained, narrowing her eyes at Emily. It was her damn secret after all. "What's your excuse?"

"Look, you guys don't even know him." Emily tried to reason.

"I know he helped Jenna and he has every reason to hate us." Spencer said.

"But he doesn't." Emily tried.

"If it walks like a duck, quacks like a duck, it's a freakin duck!" Hanna exclaimed, looking Emily in the eyes.

"Wow," Emily scoffed. "I thought at least you'd understand." With that she walked away, probably to Toby.

"This night just can't get any better." Carmen sighed sarcastically as Hanna went after Emily.

"Wait."

"Why are you doing this?" Emily asked the blonde. "Weren't you the one who told me to follow my feelings and not let other people's opinions stop me?"

"Yes I did, but that was when I thought you and Carmen were coming together!" Hanna explained as Emily looked confused.

"Carmen? Why did you think I was bringing Carmen?" The swimmer's voice had taken on a defensive tone, but before Hanna could answer, Toby appeared at Emily's side, without Jenna.

"Hey," He greeted. "Wanna go play some games?"

Hanna just stared at Emily, hoping to get it across to the girl that this was a bad idea, but no such thing happened. ""Sure." With that, the swimmer walked away with her date in tow while Hanna just thought about how she messed up.

A slow song started playing, and like hell if Carmen was gonna dance with Jenna. She looked around and saw Emily staring at her. They locked eyes for a moment before Jenna said something, pulling Carmen out of the trace.

"What?"

"I said, will you take me to an empty classroom? All this noise is making me uncomfortable."

"Sure." With one last look at Emily, who was watching her, she guided Jenna up the stairs, down the hall, and into a classroom.

"Thanks."

"Whatever."

Silence settled in between them, although Jenna could still feel Carmen there. She also knew that Emily was outside the door, looking in the window. She had followed them to see what Jenna was up to. The swimmer told Toby she had to run to the bathroom and, of course, he believed her. "You didn't have to bring me."

"You threatened to out Emily so, yeah I kind of did." Emily's eyes widened. So that's what Jenna was blackmailing Carmen with; Emily's own secret.

"Well, it doesn't seem like she's interested in you; she did bring my brother after all." Jenna smirked, stepping closer to where Carmen leaned on the wall.

"Emily's my friend above anything else; I would have done it for any of them."

"But it was Emily." Jenna was closer to Carmen, close enough where she could have reach out and touched her. They were out of Emily's view now, so she had to listen.

"Listen Jenna, I don't know what the hell you're up to but-mph!" Carmen was cut off. Emily opened the door to find the Latina and blind girl lip locked, Jenna trapping Carmen against the wall. The sight pierced Emily, made her vision blur, and her blood boil. Carmen quickly shoved Jenna away, wiping her mouth with her hand.

"Carmen?"

Looking over at the door, Carmen saw Emily standing there, unshed tears shimmering her chocolate eyes, fist clenched.

"Em look, she kissed me, I swear," The Latina explained while Jenna smirked. If everything went well like she hoped, the two girls would never be together.

"You...I...I have to go." Emily said turning and walking away.

"Hermosa!" Carmen yelled but Emily never turned back. The genius turned to Jenna, ready to kick her ass. "Jenna, stay away from me, got it? You can get someone else to take you home or walk, I really don't care, but I'm not taking you." That said, Carmen went after Emily as fast as she could in a dress. By the time she found her, Emily was with Toby. Carmen decided to talk to her later, after the dance.

Spencer and Alex were at the Fortune Teller during this being explained what the cards meant. "When reversed, this card means something you are running away from. 'The Lovers' is a joyful card, but paired with judgment, it means there's something wrong with this couple. There is darkness in him, or violence, maybe even vengeance." The teller explained then flipped another card over. The card was a skeleton for death, but there was words written in marker with a red lipstick print.

**KISS BYE BYE TO YOUR B.F.F.**

The message wasn't signed, but Spencer knew who it was from. A.

"Where did this come from?" The teller exclaimed, but Spencer wasn't paying attention to her. She was looking around for Emily and Toby, who seemingly disappeared.

* * *

Emily was in the lunch room, trying to compose herself. She just couldn't get the picture of Carmen and Jenna out of her head.

"You okay?" Toby asked, walking towards her, but Emily didn't trust herself to speak so she shook her head slightly.

"Wanna talk about it?" Loud laughter from outside the window caught their attention. Students were occupying the benches and having a loud time.

"Let's go to the Chem lab; it's quiet up there." Toby said holding out his hand for the swimmer to take. Emily grabbed his hand and they started walking up stairs to the classroom.

Meanwhile, Spencer was still looking around for her friend when she ran into Carmen. "Whoa Spence, you okay?"

"Have you seen Emily?" The brainiac asked urgently.

"Not for a while," Carmen told her. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"It's Toby. A sent a message, 'Say bye bye to your B.F.F.'" Spencer explained and Carmen's eyes widened.

"Call Hanna, she should be getting Jenna's file." Carmen said, but at that moment, Spencer's phone started ringing.

"It's Hanna," Spencer said answering the phone. "Hey."

"I can't find the file."

"Look under Cavanaugh, maybe Toby's dad adopted her."

"My phone dying, what'd you say?"

"I said, check under Cavanaugh."

"But what if-"

_-BING BING_-

"What happened?" Carmen asked.

"I lost her," Spencer said putting her phone back in her bag. "We have to find Emily."

"Let's go."

Meanwhile, Emily and Toby made their way in the Chem lab. "It's so weird to be here at night." Emily commented.

"Wanna talk about what happened?" Toby asked, jumping straight into the subject.

"I just got upset." Emily explained, turning around to face him.

"Did it have to do with Carmen?"

No," Emily said but then decided to tell the truth. "Yes."

"Emily," Toby started. "Did you come with the wrong person to Homecoming?"

"Maybe." The swimmer said, looking out the window.

"I understand."

Emily didn't get why he was being nice to her. "Why do you like me? Why are you so nice to me even though you know what me and my friends did?"

"Oh," The boy said before he closed the door. "I guess it's because I've done things I'm not proud of. We've all got secrets, Emily."

"You got it?" Spencer asked as Hanna came walking up to them.

"Yeah except, it's not Jenna's. It's Toby's." Hanna explained.

"Let me see it." Carmen said as Hanna handed her the file. She quickly read every page before looking at them. "Toby slept with Jenna. That's what Ali had on him, that's why he took the fall."

"That might have given him a reason to kill her." Spencer said.

"901. The day Ali went missing." The blonde worked out.

"Emily, she's with him." Carmen said as Aria pulled out her phone and started to call the swimmer.

"She's not answering." Aria said.

"Text her." Spencer told her.

"We have to find her." Hanna stated as they took off out of the mirrors. What they didn't see, was Jenna around the corner, listening in on everything they said.

"Toby, you're scaring me," Emily told him. "Please stop." She went to walk past him, but he grabbed her wrist.

"So you're allowed to be honest, but I'm not?"

_-BING BING!-_

Emily looked down at the message and saw it was from Aria.

**You're with Ali's killer. We have proof...**

"That from one of your friends?" Toby asked.

"I have to go." Emily said, trying to pull free from the boy.

"Why?" He asked, holding her to him. "Wait, wait, just hear me out!" A sharp sting to his left cheek shocked him enough so Emily could push him backwards into a shelf. He stood up, shocked that Emily hit him and touch his cheek to find it bleeding. Toby pulled his shirt up to wipe away the blood, but Emily saw the tattoo and ran for the door, finding it jammed. She could hear him walking to her and finally pulled the door free and started running down the hall.

Carmen and them were in the lunch room, searching for their endangered friend. "She's not here."

"Maybe they left." Hanna commented.

"Someone help me!"

"That's her!" Carmen exclaimed and took off running, abandoning her heels on the floor.

"Someone help please!" Emily yelled, willing someone to come save her. She ran to the mirrors only to run into Toby. "Stay away from me!

"Emily wait!" Toby yelled but she kept running.

"Help me! Please somebody!" The swimmer shouted, but then tripped over her dressed, falling enough.

"Emily!"

"Ah!"

The scream of a girl, echoed down the halls of Rosewood High.

Outside of Rosewood, a mysterious figure was shaking a can of spray paint. Walking up to the population sign that said '7988' they painted over the last 8. Taking a paintbrush with white paint, they painted a 7 over the covered eight. Rosewood's population had dropped.

* * *

Again, sorry for no Carmen/Emily or Alison/Carmen. There will be plenty of that in the future, but Emily needs a little kick to get us to those chapters.

I really didn't know how to end this chapter. In the episode, it ends with a scream then **A** making you think Emily died, but it's difficult to make that kind of ending in a story. Anyway, I think this chapter sucked just because I wasn't into this episode but I hope you enjoyed it.

Next, the girls start to feel pain from the night before in _Homecoming Hangover_.


	7. The Homecoming Hangover

"Emily!" "Em!" "Emily!" "Hermosa!"  
Carmen, Hanna, Spencer and Aria ran through the hallways of Rosewood High looking for Emily. The halls were dark so Spencer tried to turn the lights on but they just flickered.  
"Okay, how about we split up?" Spencer suggested looking at the girls.  
"How about we not?" Hanna disagreed quickly. She didn't want to run into Toby by herself.  
"You can come with me." Aria suggested to the blonde.  
"Why do I have to be alone?" Spencer whined. So much for being the fearless leader.  
"Fine!" Aria exclaimed. "We can just stick together."  
"Hey guys," Hanna said. "Where's Carmen?"  
"She must have run off on her own." Spencer said looking around for the Latina.  
"She'll be fine," Aria said taking out her phone. "She's more likely to kick Toby's ass than any of us anyway."  
"What are you doing?" Spencer questioned curiously.  
"I'm calling Emily until she answers!" Aria snapped at the tall brunette.  
They heard a cell phone ringing somewhere down the dark hall in front of them. Starting down the hallway, they stopped as they heard footsteps walking towards them. The ringing got closer until someone stepped out of the shadows. Carmen, with Emily's phone.  
"She's not there, just her phone," Carmen said softly. "She must have dropped it when she ran, but it looks like a struggle went down in the Chem. lab."  
"Let's go check it out." Spencer said urgently.  
The 4 girls walked briskly into the lab, noticing the broken glass, knocked over shelf and...blood splatter?  
"Is that blood?" Hanna asked eyes wide.  
"Don't even." Carmen said, putting Emily's phone in her bag.  
"Why not? She was up here with Toby." Aria said as scenarios ran through their minds.  
Meanwhile, Toby was driving to the ER, an unconscious and bleeding Emily lying in the back seat. He felt guilty for scaring the girl and making her run, therefore trip over her dress. She hit her head, knocking herself out. No one would believe him though. Everyone would think he did this to the swimmer. One Latina would possibly kill him. He had to drop her off and run. That's just what he did.

So when Carmen drove to the Fields' house, she was scared when she saw police. She parked her car by the silver Toyota that Emily had apparently one that said CONGRATULATIONS. Carmen scoffed at that. The Latina quickly made her way up to the house and ran into Mrs. Fields.

"Carmen, what are you doing here?" Pam questioned.  
"Is Emily here? Is she okay?" Carmen fired off questions.  
"She's fine," Pam assured the worried girl. "She's up in her room if you want to see her?"  
"Thank you so much Mrs. Fields." Carmen practically ran up the stairs and then softly knocked on Emily's door, just in case the swimmer was asleep.  
"Come in."  
Carmen walked in and took in the sight. Emily was laying in bed, cast on her right wrist, stitches on her upper forehead. Carmen could never express the relief and happiness she felt in that moment. "Hey Em."  
"Hey, what are you doing here?" The swimmer asked confused. She thought Carmen would be the last person to want to see her.  
"I actually came by to see your mom but figured since I was here, I should visit you," Carmen winked as Emily rolled her eyes but there was a smile on her face. "Seriously though, are you okay?"  
"Nothing to serious, small cut, sprained wrist but nothing I can't handle." Emily said, blushing from Carmen's concern.  
"Thanks God," Carmen mumbled and Emily's eyebrows furrowed.  
"Yeah but I lost my phone when I was running." Emily sighed, not wanting to get a new one.  
"Oh here," Carmen dug out in her bad and pulled out the silver phone. "We found it when we came looking for you. By the way, you won a car."  
"Mom's already told me, said she didn't know what to think with my good luck, bad luck," Emily laughed. "So you came looking for me too?"  
"Of course Hermosa," Carmen's face showed her confusion. "Why wouldn't I?"  
"So you left your blind date by herself for me?"  
"It hardly counts as a date if you're blackmailed."  
"That's not the point."  
"Em, I would leave anyone for you."  
"You kissed her."  
"She kissed me," Carmen insisted. "You have to believe me; why else would I push her off and make her walk home?"  
"You did what to a blind girl?"  
"That's hardly the point, Emily."  
"I know, but seeing her with you, it made me so jealous. My blood was practically boiling when I left you two."  
"Yeah I thought I saw steam."  
"Carmen, shut up."  
"Yes, dear."  
"I didn't mean to be mad at you but I'm scared." Emily said softly, turning her gaze onto the bed.  
"Scared of what?" Carmen sat on the bed beside Emily and lifted her chin up to look in chocolate eyes.  
"Of these feelings for you, what people would say, what my parents would say," Emily answered, her voice cracking. "It's just so confusing, Carm."  
"I know, which is why I'm not gonna push you, okay? You need to do this on your own time, but I'll be here when you're ready," Carmen smiled. "I'll wait for you, Sweetie."  
"What if I'm never ready?" Emily had to ask.  
"I'll still be here," The Latina assured. "For as long as you need me; I'll be here."  
Carmen leaned in and gave the injured girl a lingering kiss on her cheek, flashing her smile when she leaned back.  
They heard footsteps coming up the stairs, seeing Aria and Spencer appear seconds later. "Hey guys."  
"Where's Hanna?" Carmen asked their group wasn't complete with the blonde missing.  
"She went to return that file." Spencer answered, crossing her arms and leaning against the dresser as Aria sat at Emily's feet.  
"What file?" The swimmer asked.  
"The file on Toby that Han took from the doctor," Aria explained. "Em, that file said that Jenna and Toby had a relationship."  
"Way beyond step siblings." Spencer threw in.  
"Yeah they were...involved." Aria said awkwardly, unsure how to say it.  
"Like, romantically?" Emily asked confused.  
"They fucked." Carmen said bluntly. Aria shrugged, that was pretty much it.  
"Except I doubt Jenna had much of a choice." Spencer interjected.  
"That's what Alison saw when she threw the stink bomb and threatened to expose him if he didn't take the blame." Aria explained.  
"Which is why he probably wanted her dead," Spencer said. "And not just her, us, you."  
Emily stayed silent for a moment, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.  
"You don't believe us?" Spencer asked disbelieved.  
"No, I do, I just don't get it," Emily said. "If Toby killed Alison, and wanted to do the same to me, why am I sitting in my bed and not in a body bag?"  
No one had an answer for that.  
"What'd you tell the police?" Spencer asked.  
"That when I went out for air, I tripped." Emily looked down at the bed.  
Carmen snorted and rolled her eyes.  
"I'm sure they believed you." The Latina commented acidly.  
"Why didn't you tell them the truth?" Aria asked.  
"I didn't wanna say anything until I talked to you guys." Emily explained as Spencer drunk her coffee and Carmen played with the swimmer's hair.  
"Who knew Rosewood had this many cops," Hanna said, walking into the room and reaching into her hoodie, bringing out the file. "I went to put this back, and they were outside the doc's office talking to Toby's shrink. They know this was stolen."  
"Can I see that?" Emily asked and Hanna handed her the file.  
"If anyone saw me go into that building last night, I am so hosed." The blonde complained. Aria phone started ringing making everyone freeze.  
"Is that from-" Spencer started.  
"No, my mom is telling me to ask dad something," Aria sighed. "My parents have gone from not talking, to not texting. I better go home." The small brunette said before hugging Emily and leaving.  
"Yeah me too. Feel better Em." Spence said also giving the girl a hug.  
"Uh hello? I just got here," Hanna said then pointed to the file. "What am I suppose to do with that?"  
"Just shove it in your locker tomorrow, we'll figure it out later." Aria said before walking out of the room, Spencer following.  
"So I saw your new car." Hanna smiled, but Emily just held a sad expression.  
"Isn't Emily so damn lucky?" Carmen smirked.  
"Hanna, why did you think that...we were going to the dance together?" Emily gestures between her and the Latina.  
"For real. You were all up on me about it." Carmen added.  
"A, sent me a picture of you two kissing." Hanna explained and Emily averted her eyes.  
"You know what? This is something you two need to discuss I'll just be..." Carmen looked between the two. "Somewhere else."  
Before they could stop her, the petite girl walked out of the room and down stairs. Emily could hear the genius talking to her mother and hoped Carmen wasn't leaving yet.  
"I have to ask Em," Hanna said getting back on subject. "You took Toby to the dance, but took that picture with Carm?"  
Emily looked at her blonde friend, seeing curiosity in her blue eyes. Deciding to tell someone her situation, she spoke up. "I think I know what I want, but if I say yes to Carmen, everything would change. You know it would."  
Hanna had to stop the eye roll. "Yeah it would, you wouldn't have to pretend to be someone you're not."  
"What if I'm wrong?" Emily asked. "What if I'm not...THAT person?"  
"Emily, you're not signing a contract," Hanna explained. "You were Emily dating Ben, before Carmen kicked his ass, and now you're Emily dating Carmen. We love Emily; no one cares who you're with."  
"Really? Have you met my parents?" Emily said sarcastically. "Mr. and Mrs. Military and their perfect daughter."  
"They're your parents Em, they love you," They heard Emily's mom and Carmen laughing downstairs and smiled. "And Carmen obviously."  
"Maybe it'll be okay." Emily smiled at her blonde friend, thankful that Hanna hadn't become exactly like Alison and teased her. "Thanks, Han."  
"No problem. I gotta go but I'll call your lover back in here." Hanna winked causing Emily to blush. Hanna left shortly, and Emily heard Carmen and her mom coming upstairs.  
"Hey Hermosa, I guess I gotta leave now," Carmen looked at Pam. "Unless your mom lets me stay?"  
Pam looked at the pouting faces of her daughter and her daughter's best friend and felt her resolve crumble.  
"All right fine, but Emily needs rest," She pointed a finger in Carmen's face. "Now I'm going to the store to get dinner, the police are gone so behave."  
"Yes ma'am," Carmen grinned as Pam left. "Why does she think I won't behave?"  
"Hm I wonder?" Emily says smiling as Carmen climbed in bed next to her.  
"Don't hate what you can't appreciate." Carmen smirked cockily.  
"I'll appreciate you if get in bed and hush." Emily said and knew she shouldn't have said it.  
"Already trying to get me in bed, Em?" Carmen laughed as Emily hit her arm.  
"Shut up, I'm banged up." Emily blushed.  
"Doesn't mean you have to bang me." Carmen looked thoughtful. "On second thought..."  
"Would you stop that?" Emily's face was red.  
"It's just too easy and you look hot when you blush." Carmen smiled as Emily buried her face in the Latina's neck and mumbled something.  
"Sorry baby," Carmen said softly, running a hand through chocolate hair.  
"Maybe you should get some rest."  
"What are you gonna do?"  
"I'll be here when you wake up," Carmen assured her. "I'll stay until your mom kicks me out."  
Emily rolled her eyes. "Like that'll ever happen."  
"Unless she ever finds out how I've corrupted her daughter," Carmen sighed. "Your dad will have the Navy on me."  
"I think Dad would be more understanding then Mom," Emily said, taking in the scent of Carmen's hair. Strawberries. "What about your parents?"  
"Oh you mean my parents that are never home or see me?" Carmen asked and Emily moved closer to the smaller girl. "I'm sure they wouldn't know much less care that I'm gay."  
Emily's head shot up to look wide eyed in hazel eyes. "You said it."  
"Em, the only straight I am is straight up bitch." Carmen smirked.  
"You're not. You want everyone to think you are, but the girl laying here with me is a totally different person." Emily observed as Carmen's eyes softened.  
"If I was like this to everyone, no one would fear me." The Latina explained.  
"Why do you want people to fear you?" Emily asked curiously.  
"Fear and power is what runs the world. You want people to respect you, you have to make them fear you," Carmen declared. "Ali taught me that."  
"Alison taught all of us something." Emily sighed.  
"Even if we didn't want to learn it." Carmen and Emily laughed, but then the swimmer yawned lazily.  
"Time for bed, "The Latina said quietly."Pam will kill me if you're tired."  
"You're right," Emily sighed in content, looking into Carmen's eyes. "I don't want to move."  
"Unless you want your mom to walk in on us all snuggled together, maybe you should." Carmen smiled adoringly at the swimmer.  
"Fine," The taller girl said and started to roll over but Carmen grabbed her arm. "Carm?"  
"Sorry, Em. I just," Carmen glanced at Emily's lips. "Really want to kiss you."  
Emily's eyes widened in surprise. Was the Latina asking to kiss her?  
"I really want you to kiss Me." that was all Carmen needed before she gently placed her lips on Emily's. Fire ignited itself in Carmen's stomach, sparking up her nerves. Desire burned in her veins, making her kisses more eager. Every sense seemed to become heightened. Emily's intoxicating scent washed over her, fogging her mind. Carmen's lips tingled as the swimmers tongue flicked over them, their tongues tangling. A soft moan caught Carmen's attention, sending her desire into overdrive. Everything and everywhere was just Emily. The Filipinos hands wandered down, rubbing Carmen's arms and then gripped her hips, pulling her on top of Emily. Carmen's hands went to cup Emily's face, moaning as their bodies curving into one another. Losing air fast, Carmen pulled away and rested her forehead on Emily's. They were panting, trying to regain the breath they had lost in each other.

"How come... w-we can never... j-just kiss?" Carmen stuttered out as Emily ran her hands through the long, soft, black hair.  
"I guess we...just get s-so caught up in each other." Emily laughed breathlessly.  
"Now I don't wanna move." The Latina sighed, resting her head under Emily's chin.  
"Me either," Emily smiled wishfully. "I am injured though, and I think I heard mom pull up."  
Carmen rolled off Emily, just as the front door closed. "Emily! Carmen!"  
"Pretend you're asleep." Carmen whispered and Emily got comfortable. Just as she got motionless, Pam walked in the doorway.  
"Oh, sorry, I didn't think she would be asleep already." Pam smiled at the sight of her 'sleeping' daughter.  
"She was pretty tired. Talking to police and everything does that to you." Carmen lied effortlessly.  
"Well you're welcome to stay with her," Pam said and started to walk away but turned back to Carmen. "Did you know she was going with Toby Cavanaugh?"  
"No ma'am, she surprised everyone." Carmen said truthfully and Pam nodded before walking down stairs.  
"Nice lying," a voice mumbled. Carmen looked at Emily to see her eyes fluttering open. "You left out the part where you took Jenna."  
"I was blackmailed; you chose to go with the psycho killer."  
"Hush Mexican."  
"I'm officially offended."  
"I was kidding."  
"Go to sleep, Emily."  
"Carm," Emily whined as the Latina smirked then yawned. "I think you need sleep."  
"I agree," Carmen sighed and cuddled into the covers.  
"Night Carmen."  
"Night, Em."

Emily though she could hear a dog barking; so close but so far away. She cracked open her eyes and saw a German Sheppard sitting by her bed. She thought she was hallucinating from the medicine, especially seeing the dark fugue by the door. The swimmer saw another person at the foot of the bed and her mother can into view.  
"So you're awake?" Pam said unsure as Emily started to roll over on her back. "Watch out, Carmen's right behind you."

Thinking about it, Emily could feel someone pressed against her back, cuddled up under the covers. Emily carefully moved onto her back and sat up, resting her head against the wall. Carmen shifted slightly while cracking her eyes open then mumbling something unintelligible, before moving to rest on Emily's stomach and going to sleep.  
"Well, just leave her; she seems to be more exhausted than you." Pam shook her head at the Latina. "Jenna insisted on seeing you. Her and her mother baked you some cookies."  
"They taste even better with milk," Jenna commented. "You have milk, don't you?"  
"Yes, of course." Pam said uneasily as she made her way out of the room, leaving the two girls, plus a sleeping Carmen, by themselves. Jenna felt her way over to Emily's bed before sitting on the edge, petting her dog. "How are you feeling?"  
Emily saw past the act though, still angry at Jenna for putting her lips on Carmen. The athlete put her right arm around Carmen, a protective gesture. "Why are you here?"  
"I wish I could see her face while she slept, but that might not be such a good idea," Jenna smirked. "Might make me want to kiss her again."  
Emily tensed, but then remembered where she was. At home, in bed, with a sleeping Latina on her.  
"Why are you here?" Emily repeated.  
"Have you kissed her? It really is such a joy, her lips taste so good and so soft," Jenna went on. "Especially a really good kisser."  
"She didn't kiss you, you kiss her." Emily said firmly.  
"She kissed me back until you walked in. I can't help but think what would have happened if you hadn't walked in." Jenna smiled.  
Emily had to grit her teeth. This girl was trying to get the swimmer worked up, pushing her limit.  
"I will wake Carmen up, and after last night, I'm sure she would love to deal with you."  
"Yes, she was such a good date too until she decided not to take me home," Jenna frowned. "She cared more about finding you."  
"You blackmailed her into going with you." Emily accused.  
"Who else would she have gone with?" Jenna questioned. "You wouldn't have gone even if she'd asked."  
Emily knew it was true. She hadn't fully accepted herself yet enough for that kind of public display. Still, Carmen was here with her now and that's all Emily needed.  
"I'll ask you again, and then I'll wake her up. What are you doing in my house?"  
Jenna paused then decided to tell her. "I'm worried about Toby and I think you're the only person who knows where he is."  
"How would I know?"  
"You're one of the few people that he trusted." Jenna explained. "Look Emily, Toby is troubled. I'm really afraid of what he might do. The police are looking for that file and the police think he's trying to..."  
"I don't understand, I thought you'd be relieved that he's gone?" Emily asked.  
"So you've read it," Jenna stated. "Your friends have shared it with you."  
"No one's gonna tell." Emily assured the blind girl.  
"You say that, but secrets have a way of getting out," Jenna said. "Like what Alison shared when she visited me in the hospital." Emily froze. What all did Alison tell her? Is that how Jenna knew about Emily? The swimmer would almost bet anything that Alison didn't tell Jenna about the blonde's relationship with Carmen. Even Emily didn't know the depths of it.  
"I've kept quiet about a lot Emily," Jenna told her. "The least you can do is get me that file. You owe me that much."  
Emily thought the request sounded more like a threat. What could it hurt to give Jenna the file? Emily had some thinking to.

* * *

Hanna was at school on a Saturday, dressed in her Homecoming attire. She and Sean had missed Homecoming King and Queen since Hanna was searching for Emily. She saw Lucas messing around on his laptop, probably Yearbook stuff. "Knock knock."  
He whipped around and closed something off the computer screen.  
"You said one-thirty. Am I early?" the blonde questioned, not seeing Sean yet.  
"You're perfect," Lucas said then blushed. "I mean like, on time."  
"Well the janitor wouldn't let me in," Hanna explained. "You told him we were doing make-up pictures right?"  
"Who Carl? Yeah twice, but thirty years of breathing floor wax does wicked things to your brain," Lucas smiled. "Then there's the Vodka."  
Hanna laughed and got out her phone to check her makeup. "I got three hours of sleep; I look like something Carl hacked up."  
"Well I think you look even better than you did last night," Lucas said sweetly. "If that's possible."  
Hanna smiled then put her phone away. She forgot about the file being in her bag so she closed it quickly. "Are you sure Sean's coming?"  
"Yeah, why wouldn't he be?"  
"He's not really happy with me," Hanna said frowning. "Not being there when they called our names and...Is that the crown?" She picked up the small silver tiara. "It's so tiny."  
"Well I can make it bigger in the picture if you just tilt your head to the right and-"  
"No it's not that, it just always seemed so huge," Hanna cut him off smiling. "Last year's picture, outside the gym."  
"Yeah I took it. Jessica Willey, kind of a big head." Lucas smiled. Hanna laughed and heard footsteps coming towards the room. They turned to see Sean in the top on his tux and basketball shirts. Classy.  
"So we gonna do this or not? I have a basketball game." Sean said.  
"Sure I need you guys to move over here." Lucas said pointing to their right. Hanna's phone began to ring so she got it out to see Emily's face on screen.  
"Go ahead and answer it, I'm sure it's someone who pulls rank over me." Sean huffed. Hanna put the phone back in her bag and got ready to take some awkward pictures.

* * *

After Jenna left, Emily tried to call Hanna. The blonde wouldn't answer so the swimmer gave up.  
"Are those cookies?" Mumbled a sleepy voice. Emily looked down to meet hazel eyes.  
"Yeah, chocolate chip I think, but-" Too late. Carmen had already taken a bite of one. "Wow these are tasty."  
"Jenna made those."  
"Ugh-ack! Ack! Oh my God! Emily! Why didn't you stop me?!"  
"What was I suppose to do, tackle you?"  
"Yes! That's exactly it!"  
"What all the noise girls?" Pam asked, bringing in a tray with Emily's food.  
"I was choking and Emily just sat there." Carmen accused, pointing a finger at the girl.  
"You're such a drama queen," Emily smiled. "Comfortable?"  
"Yes? Wh-oh. Sorry." Carmen mumbled, glancing at Pam as she scooted away.  
"You girls." Pam said as she picked up a chair and placed it by Emily's bed.  
"Mom, you don't have to babysit me." Emily stated as she started texting Hanna.  
"You won't need that today." Pam said as she took Emily's phone.  
"Do I need to leave?" Carmen asked confused about what was going on.  
"You're fine." Emily said and it sounded more like a command for her to stay.  
"Did you really think I wouldn't let you go to Homecoming if I knew you were going with Toby Cavanaugh?" Pam asked her daughter as Carmen turned her attention to the window.  
"What?" Emily wasn't sure if she heard right.  
"You heard me." Pam stated and Emily adverted her eyes.  
"Yes."  
"You know what? You're right, I wouldn't have. That guy is trouble; people cross the street when they see him approaching." Pam said and Carmen found it slightly uncomfortable to be in the room.  
"I'm just gonna go downstairs while you two talk." The Latina said getting up but Emily grabbed her arm and pulled her down before turning to her mom.  
"I just thought he was misunderstood, different." Emily explained as Carmen rolled her eyes.  
"Different? You know I think his sister probably thought he was different too and now needs a Seeing Eye dog."  
"He didn't do that; it was an accident." Carmen really hoped Emily wasn't desperate enough to tell her mom the truth.  
"How do you know that, Emily?" the older woman asked. "What about last night, was that an accident as well? How many guys drop their dates off at the ER then drive away?"  
"Mom." Emily said trying to calm her mother down.  
"If it helps anything, I made my date walk home." Carmen shrugged at Mrs. Fields raised eyebrow as Emily smiled.  
Pam turned her attention back to her daughter, "Did he try to pressure you to do something you weren't ready for?"  
"That's not what happened." Emily said getting upset.  
"Then what happened? Why don't you start by telling me that?" Pam fired off. "Do you have any idea what our neighbors think of him? What they'll think of you?" Carmen saw that question hit Emily hard and couldn't stop herself.  
"Mrs. Fields, why do you care so much about what people think?" Carmen voiced.  
"Well I want them to respect us and not think that my daughter is up to no good." Pam said, surprised the Latina spoke up.  
"But if Emily's happy, shouldn't that be more important than anything?" Carmen asked carefully.  
"Well yes but I don't want her doing bad things."  
"Mrs. Fields, with all due respect, I think you need to stop caring so much about other people and focus on your daughter. If Emily's happy then who cares? You judge her for breaking up with Ben? Get this, I kicked his ass. Wanna know why? Because he messed with Emily. Toby might be a bad person, but don't write off people by how they seem. There's always a part of them that you don't know. Emily has an open mind, she accepts people easily and I love that even if can cause trouble. I think you need to be more like your daughter, and stop judging people just because you're scared of what everyone else will say," Carmen stood up looking at a shocked Emily an Pam before smirking. "By the way, I'm gay."  
With that she gave them a smile before walking out of the room and to her car. When she was safely inside, she couldn't help but laugh at Pam's face after her last comment. She hoped Emily didn't get hell for it. Maybe her words would get though to them both.

* * *

Aria was sitting at her desk, suppose to be working on homework, but was staring at the flowers she had received earlier from Sean. She was spaced out when her dad walked in.  
"Can I interrupt?"  
"How was the game?" Aria asked, Mike had a lacrosse game and their dad went but Aria wasn't sure about their mom.  
"Well they lost but Mike tore up the field." He said.  
"Did Mom make it?" Aria asked, tilting her head.  
"No she didn't, but we missed her though." Byron Said softly.  
"Do I have to tell her that or can you?" Aria stood up and sat in her bed.  
"Listen Aria, nobody wanted it to come to this, okay?" Byron said sadly. "Your mom and I have been together since we were kids."  
Aria scoffed. "You were in college."  
"No, we were kids, neither one of us had been fifteen miles from home-"  
"Are you moving out?" Aria interrupted eyes teary. "Just tell me now because I don't wanna find out you're when I'm setting the table for dinner.  
Byron shook his head while he looked at his daughter. "I would never do that to you or your brother, but your mom thinks it's best if we spend time apart so I have agreed to-"  
"What? You agreed to move in with Meredith?" Arias voice broke.  
"No, God no," Byron said firmly. "Aria, Meredith is not the issue here; she's just a woman that I work with, that's it period."  
"Do you still love Mom?" Aria asked softly, tears swimming in her eyes.  
"I do," Byron breathed out, nodding his head. "And I'm leaving because-"  
"Because it's easier to walk away than to fight for what you really want." Aria stated.  
"You're young, sweetheart," Byron tried to explain. "There are just a lot of things going on that are just outside of your reach." Aria walked to the door and turned to her father. "Yeah well, this isn't one of them." She grabbed her purse and left, leaving her dad by himself.

* * *

"Gay? What did she mean by gay, Emily?" Pam demanded.  
Emily couldn't believe Carmen. The Latina threw a grenade and walked away, leaving Emily to deal with the explosion.  
"She meant gay as in gay mom." Emily didn't know what to say.  
"Did you know? How long has she been...?" Pam couldn't even say it. Carmen Torres just let her have it then out herself on purpose. Pam hoped Emily said she didn't know, that it was a big of a surprise to her as it was for Pam.  
"I knew and I've known before Alison went missing."  
"And you didn't think to tell me? I've let her stay here, let you stay with her. Emily, you've slept in the same bed together!" The older woman exclaimed.  
"It's not a big deal mom. Carmen's not like that, she's just...Carmen. You can't really label her because shes just herself. "So, what? She likes both? I guess that makes it all better." Pam said sarcastically.  
"Why are you making a big deal out of this?" Emily asked, tearing up. She knew why Carmen had done it. To see how her mom would react to the news. If Pam acted like this with Carmen, Emily couldn't even imagine herself.  
Pam seemed to stop and think. Why was this a big deal? Carmen was still the rebellious teenager that blew money on whatever she wanted, best friend to her daughter, and the genius girl down the street. Nothing had changed except now, Pam knew.  
"I just...I'm not like you, honey. Carmen was right. You accept and love without ever thinking about it. I grew up with...people like Carmen being shunned. My mother would have killed me if I brought one home." Pam said, shaking her head.  
"Brought one home? You make her sound like an unwanted, mangy mutt I found of the side of the road." Emily scoffed.  
"I'm sorry; I know how good of a friend she's been to you. I should apologize to her." Pam sighed. Just then, the doorbell rung so Pam patted her daughter's leg and stood to answer the door. While she was gone, Emily grabbed her phone and texted Carmen.

**Where did you go? -Emily**  
**Mama Fields blow up? -Carmen**  
**A little, but I think she's gonna be okay about it. -Emily**  
**She has no choice; I'm not staying away from you. -Carmen**  
**Thanks for doing that Carmen. -Emily**  
**Doing what? -Carmen**  
**Telling her that so I could see her reaction; giving me more time to think. -Emily**  
**No problem babe ;) Damnit cop pulled me over g2g. -Carmen**

Emily laughed reading the message before shaking her head at the girl. She decided to text Hanna about the file. Hopefully, the blonde still had it.

* * *

"Hanna slow down!" Aria shouted as Hanna punches the brakes and the Mercedes slid to a stop in the woods.  
"Hanna, Spencer's right, you can't burn the file out here." Aria said, as Hanna got out if the car and started walking into the trees.  
"This is a terrible idea!" Spencer said, she had a bad feeling in her stomach and she was starting to learn to listen to it.  
Hanna kept walking, ignoring her friends.  
"Just stay here." Aria told Spencer then ran after the queen.  
"Hanna wait! Stop!"  
"I'm not staying here." Spencer murmured before going after her two friends.  
Hanna ha left her phone in the care so she didn't hear Emily calling.  
"Can we at least talk about this?" Aria asked desperately.  
"No! I don't want this in my house and I don't want it in my locker." Hanna stated.  
"I will mail it to the police." Spencer tried to reason.  
"No it's not gonna happen, I'm not having this traces back to me." Said the stubborn girl.  
"How are they gonna trace it back to you? I'm the one licking the envelope!" Spencer exclaimed.  
"And I'm the one who worked in that building!"  
Aria just rolled her eyes at the arguing friends and continued to follow the determined blonde.  
"I'm also the one that always gets caught." Hanna concluded.  
"Hanna, Spencer's right, burning that out here is a bad idea," Aria said. "The police could use that against Toby."  
"He had a motive to kill Alison." Spencer reasoned.  
"And they also can prove that I broke into the shrink's office. Look, I really can't afford to take any more trips to the precinct," Hanna said. "I'm pretty sure after three strikes; you get assigned a prison locker."  
"Hanna what strikes? You were just trying to save your friend." Aria told her as they stopped walking.  
"Look, I've already got busted for stealing sunglasses and wrecking my boyfriend's car."  
"You stole sunglasses? From who?" Spencer asked confused.  
"Not from a person, from a store," Hanna rolled her eyes. "God, I have some class."  
"Wait, are you talking about those Gucci ones with the gold-"  
"Focus!" Spencer exclaimed cutting Aria off. "Toby could have been the killer! We can't keep making these same mistakes! We're all in this together, you, me, Aria, Emily, and Carmen. The devil has a name and it's Toby," Hanna snatched the file back from Spencer and walked off. "Why are you being so pigheaded?!"  
"Not all of us have a daddy to write a big fat check to make the boogeyman go away." Hanna fired.  
"What are you talking about?" Spencer questioned.  
"You get caught stealing an essay, you're parents let you take a picture for the newspaper. I get caught stealing an accessory, I have to lug around medical waste."  
Aria snatched the file and threw it over the river before the two arguing friends knew it.  
"There, it's done okay?" The petite brunette said as they watched the papers fall into the water. "Never saw it and we don't even know it exists. Can we leave now?" She said and started walking towards the car as the paper drifted down the river. Aria's phone started ringing so she dug it out of her pocket and looked at the message from Emily.

**WHATEVER YOU DO, DON'T DESTROY THAT FILE! -Emily**

* * *

Emily was standing with Spencer at her locker, rubbing her temple. Spencer looked over with concern at the swimmer. "Hey, are you taking something for the pain?"

"Yeah, but nothing that dulls my mother," Emily hugged her books. "She's got a billion questions and their getting hard to avoid."

"I can't believe Jenna was in your house," Spencer grabbed some books. "You didn't eat those cookies did you?"

"No, but Carmen did take a bite," Emily admitted and Spencer looked at her with wide eyes. "I didn't have time to stop her and she spit it out."

Spencer's phone rang and Emily held her breath. "It's okay, it's not from **A**," Spencer assured. "Hey, it's from Alex." As Spencer texted her boyfriend, Emily turned and looked down the hall. She saw Maya walking toward her and gave the girl a smile, but Maya ignored her and turned to talk to some girl. Emily sighed to herself, she still wanted to be friends with the new girl, but apparently that wasn't good enough.

She heard Spencer slam her locker and looked to see a frown adorning the field hockey player. "What's wrong?"

"Alex blew off our do-over date," Spencer sighed. "He has to work."

"Well, that sounds legit." Emily said, adjusting her books.

"It's not," Spencer said sadly. "The club's closed on Mondays." She walked away, leaving Emily by herself.

"Boo."

Emily jumped and spun around, hearing beautiful laughter behind her. Carmen was covering her mouth with her hand, trying not to laugh any harder.

"Don't do that!" Emily scolded. "You gave me a heart attack."

"Poor Em, I think you'll live." Carmen smirked before hooking her arm on Emily's and started walking in the direction of the swimmer's locker. "So how's Pam?"

"She's calmed down I guess," Emily shrugged. "She's asking a lot of questions, none that I can answer honestly."

"Sorry about that," Carmen sighed. "She probably hates me now after what I said to her."

"Actually, I think it helped her," Emily smiled. "She seemed to accept you a lot faster than I thought."

"After she blew up?"

"Well yeah, after that."

"Maybe she won't be as bad as you think." Carmen said hopefully.

"Maybe is the key word." Emily sighed, reaching the locker and putting in her combination code. They stood in silence as Emily got her books organized. Carmen felt someone walk up behind her, then felt a hand in her hair. She jumped away, spinning around to see Jenna.

"Carmen? Emily?" Jenna called out. "I know you're there."

"We have to get to class." Emily said quickly, closing her locker and grabbing Carmen's hand, dragging her along.

"Do you have it?" The blind girl asked and Carmen looked confused at Emily. "Don't worry Carmen; you were asleep during our chat."

"That's just fucking creepy." Carmen stated crossing her arms as Emily faced Jenna.

"I don't, and no one else does either," Emily told her. "Listen, you don't have to worry about it anymore; it's gone.

"What do you mean?" Jenna asked urgently.

"Just what I said," Emily said slowly. "It's gone, no one will ever know."

Jenna walked really close to Emily, whispering lowly. "I hope you're not lying to me."

Emily gave one more look to the blind girl before walking away. Carmen went to follow but then turned to Jenna. "Look, if Emily says whatever it is, is gone? Then it's gone. Emily wouldn't lie about something like that." Jenna sighed and leaned against the lockers as Carmen walked away.

* * *

"Aria, wait up!"

Aria sighed and turned around and saw Sean walking towards her. "I've been looking for you all day. Did you-"

"Get the flowers? Yeah, don't ever do that again," Aria said fiercely. "I'm one of Hanna's best friends, Sean, the person you should be sending flowers to."

"I was just saying thanks for-"

"No," Aria interrupted once again. "You were saying screw you Hanna."

"Okay you're right, maybe I was, but can you blame me?" Sean said angrily. "She makes a big deal of going then just bails on me."

"Sean, Hanna loves you, and you know that," Aria said and watched Sean's face soften. "It's actually really boring how much she talks about you." They heard a bang against the lockers and looked down the hall to see a fight about to occur.

"What'd you say to me?!"

Aria knew that voice; it was her brother, Mike. She quickly walked down the hall towards the two teenagers.

"Hey! Mike! Stop!"

Aria got in between the two boys, looking at Mike who was breathing heavily. "What is up with you?"

"Leave me alone." He said angrily, jerking away from the person holding him back and pushing past Aria. Sean grabbed Mike's arm and turned him around.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Sean looked at Aria. "That's your sister."

"Let him go, Sean," Aria said quietly and Mike started walking away. "Mike!"

"Go to hell!" Her brother shouted at his sister, leaving Aria and everyone else in the hallway, shocked.

* * *

Hanna was with Lucas in the yearbook room, watching a funny video of a cat playing ping pong.

"I can't believe the cat's beating him." Hanna laughed.

"Wait until you see his back hand." Lucas smiled.

"Who post this crap?" The blonde asked as Lucas exited the video.

"People who have more free time than I do," Lucas said then looked at Hanna. "Wanna see a turkey on a snowboard?" Hanna gave him a 'duh' look and he started typing. The nerdy boy's hand touched Hanna's and he jerked away. "Sorry."

"For what?" Asked a confused Hanna as she looked at Lucas.

"I didn't mean to invade your personal skin." He smiled and she laughed.

"It's okay," She then noticed his sad expression. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just...to be honest; I use to be so afraid of you." The geeky boy admitted, looking at Hanna.

"Me?" Hanna was shocked. Who was afraid of the old her?

"Not you specifically, just your whole...posse," He said unsure. "You know, Alison's coven."

"We weren't witches." The blonde laughed at his description of her and her friends.

"Well maybe you used your powers for good, but," He looked her in the eyes. "Alison was just evil. She called me 'Hermie the Hermaphrodite' for three years just because she didn't like my glasses." His eyes were sad, reflecting on the memories.

"Alison had a name for everyone," Hanna assured that he wasn't just singled out by Ali. "Say hello to 'Hefty Hanna.'

"She called you that?"Lucas asked in disbelief. How could you be friends with someone who teased you all the time? "Why were you friends with her? She had snakes coming out of her head."

"Yeah well, she had another side to her to," Hanna defended her deceased best friend. "When she wanted to, she could make someone feel real special."

"Wow, that exactly not how she made me feel." Lucas laughed humorlessly as Hanna cast her eyes to the computer screen, away from Lucas' fallen expression.

"Is 'Snowboarding Turkey' hyphenated?"

* * *

Spencer was busy helping Alex at the country club, preparing for an event the club was hosting. She went into the storage closet to find something he needed. "Which shelf is it?"

"Check the bottom one, under the sponges!"

Spencer looked around and didn't see any sponges, but she did see a cabinet. Opening it, she looked at the contents, but something caught her eye. On the inside of the doors, were club member's pictures except they had been doodled on. The brainiac saw Melissa's, her dad's and...Her's. She tore the picture off the door so she could examine it closely. Someone had doodled red devil horns and and a goatee on her picture self.

"Hey did you find them?!" Alex asked as he walked into the room. He saw Spencer looking at the pictures and felt panicked. "God no, don't look at those."

"No don't," Spencer raised her hand to stop him."What is this?"

"It's nothing, it's stupid." Alex said scratching the back of his head as his girlfriend looked up at him.

"Someone drew me with horns." She stated, showing him the picture.

"It's the bitch board, something the staff does to blow off steam." Alex explained, trying to not make his girlfriend upset. "When club member's bitch on us, we keep track."

"And I made the cut?" Spencer asked softly, looking at him with her dark eyes.

"Spencer," The Hispanic boy started. "I've never seen your picture up there before, I swear."

"So this is how everyone sees me?" Tears welled up in her brown eyes. "Wow." She took off the hairnet and handed it and the picture to Alex, before walking away.

"Spencer, your sister took one look at me at Homecoming and thought I was there to park her car," Alex tried to reason. "People act like this, doesn't matter if you're Queen Bees or Worker Bees."

She gave him one last, tearful look before leaving him in the supplies closet by himself.

* * *

Emily knew Maya had band class last period so she hurried to catch her, hoping she could repair their friendship. She walked in the room and spotted the dark skinned girl zipping up her guitar. Maya refused to look at her when Emily stood in front of her.

"Okay, I know you don't wanna talk, but will you at least listen?" The swimmer pleaded, hoping she could make things right.

Maya didn't say anything, just turned and stared at her. Emily took this as the sign to start talk so she took a deep breath. "I miss you. I miss talking to you and hanging out. I know you like me and I'm sorry, really I am, but I'm kind of...taken?" Emily trailed of at the end and the statement came out as more than a sentence.

"Let me guess; Carmen," Maya stated herself and knew she was right when Emily averted her eyes. "But you're not really sure if you're taken or not?"

"We have...kissed and talked about feelings, but she is giving me time to come to terms with myself," Emily explained the Latina's actions. "And time to figure out my plan."

"While she goes around and gets with every other guy and girl in this school." Maya scoffed. She didn't really like the Latina; she and Queen Bees never mixed well.

"She's not like that, Maya," The swimmer defended. "She's been really supportive and sweet about everything, even me denying myself. I like her a lot." Emily smiled as she admitted this.

"Then why are you here?" Maya questioned. "Shouldn't you be with her?"

"I want us to be friends," Emily said gently. "I would like for us to be able to hang out and have fun without all the awkwardness of one-sided feelings."

Maya stared at Emily for a moment, seemingly thinking carefully about her decision. "Alright. I think we can be friends." Emily broke out into a smile.

"Really?" Emily asked happily, hoping Maya wasn't just saying that.

"Yes, but you might want to make sure your girlfriend knows we're just friends." Maya smirked, thinking of how she would love the Latina to freak out. An idea was slowly forming in Maya's mind, an idea that wasn't very friendly.

"Carm won't care," Emily smiled, knowing she could keep the genius in check. "She might be a little against it at first, but I'll talk her into it."

"Wow, already got her whipped." Maya commented and saw the blush on Emily's face.

Maybe Emily was spending too much time with Carmen; her mind was starting to turn to dirty thoughts when her new friend said that. "I wouldn't say that, but she listens most of the time."

"I'm so glad," Maya said sarcastically. "I gotta get to class, see you around Emily."

The swimmer watched her friend walk away, a smile on her face that slowly dissipated as she thought of how Carmen would react. Especially if the Latina knew the musician had feelings for her. This could turn out bad.

* * *

"Ezra!" Aria called out as she knock on his apartment door. "Ezra?" After getting no answer, Aria started walking away. She stopped, remembering the key under the doormat. Hoping it was still there; Aria lifted the welcome mat and sighed in relief when the silver metal gleamed. As she put the key in the lock, the phone started ringing inside. Opening the door, she called out again, "Ezra?"

The ringing quit and Ezra's voice told the caller to leave a message. A woman's voice came on the machine.

"Hi Ezra, this is Caroline from Harrison Country. I just wanted to confirm your interview for tomorrow and please don't forget to bring your New York certification. Again, we're really looking forward to meeting you."

Aria couldn't believe that Ezra was going to New York for an interview. Why didn't he tell her? Was he actually leaving Rosewood? Leaving Aria? Only time would tell.

* * *

Hanna was sitting at the bar in her house, watching videos on YouTube when she heard a knock on the door. She opened the door and was surprised to see Sean with his backpack.

"What are you doing here?" Hanna asked curiously as she led him to the table.

"I wrote down your English assignment." Sean said, Hanna smiling at the show of affection.

"You brought me my homework." The blonde gleefully stated as Sean unzipped his bag.

"Heard you weren't in English today." He explained while giving her a small smile.

"Sub, wasn't feeling it," Hanna explained her actions of skipping. "So you're not mad at me?"

"What? For ditching English?" He smiled, pulling out his notebook with the homework.

"For ditching you," Hanna prayed he was over it and they could go back to being the happy it couple of Rosewood. "At Homecoming."

"Nah, I'm over it," Sean assured as he turned to face her. "We aren't the first King and Queen to fight, Hanna Banana."Hanna smiled at the pet name while he stroked her hair. "What are you working on? Biology?" He asked, looking at the opened lap top.

"No, you have to watch this, you'll love it." Hanna typed a few keys and clicked the mouse before a video started playing. The Snowboarding Turkey.

Sean looked at the video with confusion as to why Hanna was showing him this. He turned away, disinterested, until Hanna tapped him to keep watching. He smirked in slight amusement at how fake the video was. "That's so fake. It's just dumb," Sean voiced his thoughts and Hanna's face fell. "Turn on some music."

Hanna exited YouTube, and put Pandora on as Siempre Tu by Diego Boneta came on. Sean decided to complain about that too. "Would you turn it down?" Hanna turned the volume down and looked at Sean hopelessly, knowing they would never be the same couple as before.

* * *

Spencer walked into the club kitchen, hearing music so she knew Alex was there. She spotted him at the stove, cooking and dancing to Siempre Tu. The athlete smiled to herself as she watched the boy dance.

"You gonna eat all that yourself?" Spencer smirked as he quickly turned to face her.

"I always make enough for two." Alex said as he turned off the stove and held his hand out for Spencer to take. She smiled before grabbing his hand. He kissed it, before spinning her around and pulling her close to him. They dance to the music, Alex dipping Spencer then bringing her up, looking into the eyes of the girl he loved before pushing her hair back and kissing her. She reproached him, putting as much passion as she could manage. The Hispanic boy gripped her waist, pinning her back against the counter. Spencer held his face in her hands, hoping he could feel her love through their kisses.

* * *

Aria was curled up by her window looking in the book Ezra had left her. She couldn't believe her secret boyfriend had left without saying anything to her. She couldn't stop reading the written words in his handwriting.

_When you need to leave Rosewood... Ezra_

She heard a door slam, assuming it was her brother. She shut the book, looking toward her door. "Mike?!" She heard her brother sigh before appearing in her doorway.

"What?" He said heavily, like he was tired and it was weighing him down. Maybe it was the stress of their parents fighting.

No, not what. Talk to me," Aria pleaded with her brother, not wanting to lose him too. "Maybe they know what they're doing; maybe this is the best thing for everyone right now." Mike scoffed before turning around to shut himself off in his room. "Hey!" Aria yelled at him and he stopped. "Next time you wanna take a swing at someone, use a pillow. Don't go after kids twice your age."

"I'm not thinking about Mom and Dad!" Mike yelled angrily. "Why should I care about them when they don't care about us?!" With that he turned around and slammed his door. Walking back to her room, she looked at the window to see her mom and dad putting stuff in the car. She could only guess her mom was leaving since her dad refused to. All Aria could do was watch as her family slowly fell apart.

* * *

Emily was driving home, passing the Cavanaugh's house when she saw a tow truck and police cars. On the truck was Toby's motorcycle, bent and torn to pieces. Sitting on the porch was Jenna, crying her unseeing eyes out. She wondered why Jenna was so sad about Toby's disappearance, especially after what Emily had read in the file. The swimmer drove home quickly where she texted Carmen, Spencer, and Hanna. They were at her house shortly after the message was sent.

"Is Toby dead?" Hanna asked from where she sat beside Emily on the window seat.

"I couldn't bring myself to ask," Emily said sadly. "Jenna seemed really upset. His bike...it looked like...it looked like it was wrecked." She struggled out. Carmen grabbed Emily's hand in hers, trying to comfort her. This sweet gesture did not go unnoticed by Hanna who smiled slightly.

I'm not going to cry over this," Spencer said unsympathetic. "And neither should you." Emily was tearing up, looking so lost that it broke Carmen's heart.

"Spencer shut up," Carmen growled protectively. "If she liked him, she can cry about it." A squeeze to her hand calmed her down from ripping into Spencer.

"Sorry for speaking," Spencer apologized sarcastically. The four friends just sat in silence for a moment before Spencer started feeling guilty. "Look, she's right, I can't tell you what to feel." Hanna looked at apologetic girl and felt her own guilt, remembering the words she had said to Spence the day before.

"I'm sorry for what I said about your family," Hanna apologized, looking her friend in the eyes. "I didn't mean it."

"It's true," Spencer confessed, thinking of how people always thought she got away with stuff just because her family was rich. "You're not the first to think it."

Emily's phone started ringing, signaling she had received a message. "It's probably Aria." The Filipino opened the message, expecting the tiny artist to be messaging her. Instead, she got something she didn't expect.

**Thanks for getting Toby out of my way. -A**

Emily froze, not believing the words on the screen. Spencer grabbed her phone, reading the message herself. She barely noticed when Carmen gently pulled the taller girl in her lap, holding her tightly as tears started trailing down her cheeks. Carmen stroked her hair tenderly while whispering how it wasn't her fault in her ear. Emily clung to the Latina, not caring if the other two were watching. She needed to escape and that escape was with Carmen.

* * *

That's the end of the hangover! Longest chapter I have ever written. Seriously, it's like 3am and I have to get up at 7. This shows how much I care about you guys and don't want you to have to wait another day.

This chapter had a lot of Carmen/Emily moments which I like writing because Carmen comes out of her bitch shell around Emily, sort of like Alison with Carmen. Emily's still the shy, newly discovered, bottom girl that hides within herself. Eventually, like the show, Emily will come out of her shell, be out-going and herself, and might possibly be a top. (Wouldn't that be hot?)

Anyway I have taken some of your ideas into account and will try to work them into the story somehow. I do listen to you guys so suggestions are welcome just don't get crazy. Send me ideas, suggestions, or what you would like to see more of in the story.

Emaya will not happen in this story officially, even though there might be one-sided Maya/Emily moments. Paige will play the same part mostly, but Samara will not happen. The reason for this is because Emily met Samara when she liked Paige and wanted to help her come out. No liking Paige = No meeting Samara. Sorry if that disappoints.

Now Ali/Carmen. Yes, the rest of the Liars will find out about that relationship. Do you really think **A** wouldn't expose that? That's just too good to pass up. I will write more flashback with them, but only at special moments. (Ex. First kiss, first I love you, ect.) I am thinking about a prequel to tell the story of Ali and Carmen, but I'm not sure how good it would be.

Now, Carmen will have something to do with Jason, as I have been told all the hot guys go for Aria (Which is totally true) and one girl can only handle so much of that. Besides, Aria has Fitz so she won't miss him. I'm still not sure how I'm going to do that so ideas would be appreciated.

Review and what not, and I'll have the next chapter out as soon as I can which might not be as frequent since school is going to start soon and my studies come first. I'm like a Spencer/Carmen combined. Badass, but smart and actually care for my grades, although I have no idea what my IQ is. I'll try to update as fast as I can so be patient.


	8. Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone

"I was afraid she wouldn't have it done in time for the memorial." Aria said as she and Spencer pushed a huge and heavy crate into the Hastings' living room, where the other three girls sat.  
"This was someone from your moms gallery?" Hanna asked while flipping through a magazine.  
"Right." Aria confirmed.  
"Where is your mom?" Emily asked curiously, leaving her spot by Carmen to walk over to the crate.  
"There's an apartment above the gallery so she's staying there." Aria explained, her mom having left the house since her father wouldn't.  
"Kinda weird isn't it?" Hanna said, still reading. "Your mom moving out?"  
"Yeah, like my dad should have left," Aria said snapped at her friend. "That's what you'd expect, wouldn't it?"  
"Aria." Spencer Said sternly, causing the girl to feel guilty for snapping at the blonde.  
"Hey I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that," Aria apologized. "The whole thing just sucks."  
"And only one of your parents left." Carmen mumbled, continuing to paint her nails.  
"Did anyone call Shelly?" Emily asked as her an Aria started unscrewing the crate top.  
"Done and I told her if she plays anything depressing, I will kick in her cello." Spencer confirmed making Emily smile.  
"What about the program?" Aria turned to Spencer.  
"Almost done but we should finish it before Ali's brother gets here." Spencer assured.  
"Can't wait," Carmen smirked and looked up to find them staring at her. "Uh what?"  
"It seems like you want to see Jason." Hanna smirked, seeing Emily go back to unscrewing the lid an ignoring them.  
"Me and Jason were close," Carmen shrugged and then smirked. "Plus he's hot, although not my type." The Latina stressed the last bit for Emily's sake.  
"Well he gets here tonight and he wants to see us in the morning." Spencer told her, not noticing the secret message under the stressed words.  
"I barely remember Jason," Hanna said standing up and joining them. "He was just Ali's older brother down the hall."  
"Behind a closed-door."  
"With his hardcore punk music vibrating the floorboards." Emily laughed making the others join her.  
"Jason is smart though," Carmen inserted, finished painting. "How else do you think he got into an Ivy League school?"  
"So another super secret genius?" Aria teased making Carmen roll her eyes.  
"It wasn't a 'super secret,' you just never asked." The Latina sighed as she help lift the crate top off. They all looked at the piece of art inside. A huge metal bowl with six metal girl figures on the edges.  
"It's beautiful." Aria stated, happy of her mom's friend.  
"The pedestal is already up there, next to the bench," Spencer told them. "This goes up Friday morning."  
"Do you think Jason will like it?" Emily asked Carmen who smiled.  
"Of course he will." She confirmed the swimmer.  
"Years from now people are gonna see this memorial and that's all they'll ever know about Ali," Aria said. "She'll be the girl that they dedicated the bench to. We'll all be gone, but Ali will still be remembered."  
"That's immortality my darlings." Carmen smirked, her eyes glazing over in remembrance.

_The six girls were at the lake lying on the beach area. Spencer and Carmen were lying on towels, trying to soak up some sun while the rest of the girls were in chairs under an umbrella. Spencer was lying on her stomach by Hanna who was on the right of Aria, Carmen was lying on her stomach in between Alison on her right and Emily on her left._  
_"I wish we could choose our age and stay there." Aria declared._  
_"The only way to do that is to die young and leave a beautiful corpse." Alison smirked as the other girls, minus Carmen, looked at her stunned._  
_"You shouldn't joke like that Alison." Emily said seriously._  
_Alison whirled around to face Emily. "It's not a joke," the blonde beauty smirked. "Haven't you ever wondered how deliciously tragic it would be to die in some mysterious way? That would be superior."_  
_"Is that really how you wanna go Alison?" Spencer asked doubtfully._  
_"Not just yet," Alison smirked, her eyes landing in Carmen's peaceful form. "I still have things to do." _  
_"Don't talk like that Ali." Carmen mumbled. "It's depressing to think about."_  
_"It's not depressing," Alison peered at the Latina. "It's immortality my darlings."_

"Where did she even get that?" Aria asked. "A movie?"  
"Ali was a movie," Carmen smiled. "Still is to."  
They all stared at the art piece, remembering Alison and how she had ironically foreshadowed her own death.

* * *

The next morning Spencer, Emily, Hanna, and Aria were in the Hastings' kitchen with Jason.  
"Thank you guys for this, Mom and Dad are really grateful."  
The front door opening caught everyone's attention as a disheveled Carmen appeared, hair a curled mess. How could she still look that good? Was she wearing glasses?  
"Wow what happened to you and since when do you wear glasses?" Hanna laughed as Carmen glared.  
"Don't even get me started. First, all my makeup and hair products just disappear! Then my straightener and curling iron decided they hate me and wouldn't work and then i dropped my contacts down the sink," The Latina huffed. "You're lucky I decided to come out of my house at all."  
Jason smiled at the angry girl. "I think you look beautiful."  
Carmen tried to hide the smiled that appeared but failed and rolled her eyes. "Shut up Jason," She walked up to the older boy and kissed his cheek. "How are you?"  
"Would be better if the circumstances we're different." The handsome boy sighed sadly.  
"Tell me about it." Carmen stated as her gaze dropped from his blue eyes.  
"I know how close you were to Ali. You're practically family," Jason smiled, squeezing the girl around the waist. "We'll get through this together."  
"Thanks Jay."  
"Okay so here are the program schedules." He handed them all papers as Carmen sat beside Hanna.  
"I emailed you the program we worked up." Spencer told him.  
"I saw the draft; this is just fine tunes it," Jason smiled as Spencer raised her eyebrow. "Is this the picture for the program?" A picture of Alison's smiling face was held up.  
"Yes it's everybody's favorite." Emily explained as Jason looked at it.  
"It's the one I would've picked," He nodded, sadness in his voice. "I thought I was going to get my whole family down here but my mom she... It's crazy talking about this, isn't it?"  
The girls just nodded as he continued. "When I think about her, I think about you," He looked right at Carmen. "The six of you, in her bedroom, laughing, keeping secrets. Long time ago." The handsome boy shook his head.  
"We've done our best to make sure everything is perfect." Carmen smiled at him.  
"I want you to speak. All of you," he sipped his coffee. "I'd rather hear from you then some people."  
"They said if it rains, we can use the school to have the ceremony inside." Spence explained as If reading the boy's mind.  
"Good. People think this is all about closure but..," Jason touched the design for the memorial slab. "There won't be closure until they find who did this to Alison."  
"They will find them Jay. Whoever did this, they will find them." The Latina said covering the boy's hand with her own. Emily fought back her jealousy, telling herself that they were both hurting and taking comfort in each other as fiends. That's all it was.  
"I want answers and I'm hoping I can get them while I'm here." Jason sighed holding onto the tan hand before grabbing a pen and the program paper. "In adding one more speaker." Carmen looked in shock as Jason wrote a name on the paper. Jenna.  
"Jenna? As in Jenna Marshall?" Carmen asked in disbelief.  
"You want Jenna to speak?" Hanna asked and Jason nodded.  
"Why?" Aria voiced up the other girls thoughts.  
"She asked me if she could." The lawyer explained to the shocked girls.  
"Jenna asked to speak?" Emily asked but didn't expect a real answer.  
"Is there a problem?" Jason noted how tense the girls seemed.  
"I didn't think Ali and Jenna were that close," Carmen saved them from stuttering. "Never saw them together."  
"Yeah me either but Jenna called and said my sister really helped her after the accident." Jason smiled, apparently believing that Alison had helped the girl she blinded.  
The Liars just absorbed that into their heads while Jason put his things away. "Just focus on what you're going to say," Jason smiled at Carmen. "In the meantime, I'm going to chat with Detective Wilden and find out why they haven't located Toby yet."  
Once Jason walked out of the room, Carmen voiced exactly what she was thinking. "Damn."  
"Carmen." Emily raised an eyebrow at the Latina who rolled her eyes and mumbled something in Spanish.  
"Why does Jenna want to speak? What does she have to say?" Spencer asked more to herself than anyone else.  
"I don't know but whatever she has to say can't be good." Aria said as Carmen sighed.  
"We are fucked." Which earned a slap from Emily.

* * *

"Where are your parents?" Emily asked as she stepped into the Torres' house.  
"Somewhere in Florida last time I heard." Carmen shrugged, locking the door and clapping her hands. Emily's face scrunched up in confusion, but then resolved when the lights came on.  
"That's nice."  
Carmen smiled slightly as she leaned up and kissed the taller girl gently. Immediately, Emily's hands went to rest on the short girls waist, pulling the petite body closer to hers. The Latina groaned, but pulled away, noting the small whimper that escaped the Filipinos lips.  
"You know I had to or this would have gotten out of control." Carmen backed away leaving Emily flushed against the wall.  
"I never thought you would be the type to wait."  
"Usually I wouldn't care. I would fuck you senseless but," Carmen breathed in deep as a blush blossomed on Emily's face. "This is you. I want things to go right with you. No uncomfortableness, no awkwardness. Just slow and easy."  
"I wouldn't have guessed you would be a romantic." Emily smirked as she teased.  
"Please. If you weren't so freaking hot and sweet and all then I wouldn't." Carmen smirked her friend.  
"Is that the only reason?" Seriousness had invaded the swimmers tone.  
"What? Of course not Emily. Your more than just hot. You're beautiful, smart, caring, kind, sexy, and the best swimmer of all time. Seriously, I see Olympic Gold in your future." Carmen smiled softly as she wrapped her arms around the taller girls neck and played with the long chocolate hair.  
"What is this then?" Emily asked looking into hazel pools. "I need to know."  
"Whatever you want it to be. Friends, Friends with benefits, best friends, girlfriends? It's all your choice Hermosa."  
"You're letting me choose?"  
"Yeah, but I think you need to answer something first."  
Emily got a cluster of nerves in her stomach. "What?"  
Carmen took a deep breath and grew some.  
"Emily Fields, will you be my girlfriend?"

* * *

Emily was sitting outside of school on the bench when Maya walked up to her.  
"So is your guard dog around or am I safe?"  
"If you mean Carmen then no she is skipping first period." Emily said, not liking Maya's tone towards the Latina.  
"And you let her?" Maya asked sitting down.  
"What do you mean?" the swimmer asked confused.  
"I just figured you had her so whipped that she would do anything you told her." Maya smirked.  
"She's not whipped. Carmen doesn't do what people tell her." Emily defended the teens rebellious nature.  
"So have you two worked things out yet?" The chocolate-colored girl asked while sitting down.  
"Not really. All this Alison stuff has made it really hard for any relationships." The swimmer sighed.  
"Oh right and it's not because Carmen's a player." Maya nodded mockingly while Emily sighed.  
"She's not. She's really sweet and funny and smart..." Emily defended while getting a dreamy look on her face.  
"Sweet? I know I haven't known her long, but that girl seems like the opposite of sweet." Maya scoffed while taking out an orange to eat.  
"She is to me at least." Emily said while thinking about the times when others were around.  
"Whatever you say."  
"Listen, I wanna be friends with you," Emily started while playing with her hands. "But I can't if you keep talking about my girlfriend that way."  
"Girlfriend? Since when?" Maya questioned. She thought the two weren't in a relationship.  
Emily blushed and went to answer but a voice cut her off.  
"Em!"  
Carmen came running up to her (Wearing heels?) and stopped. Glaring at Maya, she put on a dazzling smile for Emily. "I've looked everywhere for you!"  
"Why? And how are you running in heels?" Emily questioned, eyeing the high heels that could cause her girlfriend to trip, fall, and possibly break her neck.  
"That is not important, but I want to ask you something." The Latina declared, eyes shining bright.  
"What is it?" Emily furrowed her eyebrows making Carmen smirk before using her thumb to smooth out the lines on her forehead.  
"Come to my car?"  
Emily looked at the third girl who was trying not to make it obvious that she was listening to the conversation. "But Maya..."  
"No you go, I'm about to go to class anyway." Maya waved her off in the direction of the parking lot.  
"Great come on!" Carmen grabbed Emily's hand and started her running, dragging the athlete behind her. They reached the Mustang and Carmen turned to Emily. "Close your eyes."  
The other girl eyed her girlfriend carefully, making Carmen roll her eyes. "Just do it."  
Emily closed her eyes and heard Carmen open the car door. She heard paper rustling before the door shut. "Okay open them."  
Emily opened her chocolate eyes and gasped. In front of her was an eleven white roses with one red rose. They were beautiful. "Why did you do this?"  
"Well I thought when I asked you this question, these would make it easier for you to answer," Carmen explained, grinning slyly. "Will you go on a date with me?"  
Her answer was Emily grabbing her jacket and crushing their lips together. Sweetness filled her mouth as Emily washed over her. The feeling of warmth, home, family, love. Things Carmen had been missing before, she felt like she had them in this moment with the taller girl.  
"So yes?"  
"Duh. I have to ask, why one red rose?"  
"Well the white roses are for purity, beauty. Red are for love. I didn't wanna freak you out by getting you a dozen red roses so I got one to let you know I care deeply for you." The Latina explained as she watched the smile on Emily's face grow.  
"That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me."  
"I wanted to make an impression." Carmen grinned, crossing her arms.  
"You defiantly did. Now come on, we have class." Emily grabbed her girlfriends hand and started dragging her towards the building.  
"Can't we just make out in the car? Ow!"

* * *

Later, Spencer was lying on her bed, doing homework. More like day dreaming. The brainiac opened her bedside table and took out the bracelet they had found in the woods and started remembering that day at the lake.

_"Oh God, Jenna the jerk is looking at us." Alison remarked from her chair._  
_"That's a very...second stringed crowd she's with." Aria observed, looking at Noel Khan and his girlfriend._  
_"Why don't she take her diva ass and go home instead of creeping me out," Alison stated and saw Carmen smirk from her towel beside Ali. "I think she's actually looking at a certain Mexican."_  
_"I hope you aren't referring to me," Carmen remarked even though she knew Ali was teasing her. "Cause if you were, then I'm officially offended and creeped out."_  
_"As long as she stays away, it'll be fine." Alison said, Carmen hearing her possessive laced tone hidden by the statement. Alison had a problem with jealousy._  
_"If Jenna's here, then where's Toby?" Emily asked, pulling her gaze away from the Latina to look around for the mysterious boy._  
_"In the woods, sacrificing squirrels." Alison remarked, a smirk on her lips._  
_That made all the girls laugh except, Spencer._  
_"Do you ever get tired of shooting at people?"_  
_"Don't ruin a perfect day, Spencer." Alison closed her eyes as the sun came out from the clouds._  
_"It is perfect." Hanna smiled while looking at the group._  
_"Friends forever." Emily added while glancing at Carmen who was now on her back._  
_"Even though some wish for more." Alison smirked quietly, but Carmen pulled down her sunglasses and gave her a look which caused the blonde to roll her eyes and stop._  
_"Even when we get really old." _

Spencer was pulled out of her thoughts by the tone of a phone. He grabbed it to see a new message from an unknown number.

**SUBJECT: THE DEDICATION**  
**DO IT RIGHT. I'll BE WATCHING. JUST LIKE TOM SAWYER. **  
** -A**

* * *

"I'm ready for this to be over." Carmen mumbled from her spot by Emily's locker.  
"School?" Emily asked confused. Her face was totally adorable.  
"Well, yes, but I meant Ali's memorial." The Latina sighed while banging her head against the locker.  
"Stop that," Emily said, gently grabbing Carmen's face to stop her. "It'll be over soon, okay? Just relax."  
"I'm trying, Em, but seeing Jason just brings back memories." Carmen said as she stared at the wall across from her. Her mind started to wander to a certain night at Alison's house.

_It was late; around 2 in the morning. Ali's parents were gone for the weekend, leaving Alison and Jason in the house. Ali had, of course, called Carmen over to stay. Carmen had gone to the bathroom and was stepping into the hallway when she came face to chest with Jason._  
_"Hey there." _  
_Carmen looked up into blue eyes that resembled those she loved. "Hey, Jason."_  
_"What're you doing up?" the boy jumble out. He was drunk. Carmen could smell the beer on his breath._  
_"Bathroom." Was her , Jason was nice to her, but she didn't ant to see what he would be like drunk._  
_"So get tired of my sister yet?" He smirked. Most girls would have melted right then. Not Carmen._  
_"No, she's my best friend." _  
_"You could always come hang out with me in my room," Jason suggested. "I'm sure I could keep you entertained." So that's how he woud treat her then._  
_Before Carmen could answer, a sharp voice cut her off. "Jason!"_  
_Alison strutted right in front of her girlfriend, standing up to her much bigger brother, glaring at him with steel, blue eyes._  
_"What do you want?" Jason scoffed, not wanting to be bothered by his little sister._  
_"Carmen, go get back in bed," Alison commanded and seeing the look in Ali's eyes was enough for Carmen to obey. When the bedroom door closed, Alison's eyes burned with cold, blue fire. "Stay away from her."_  
_"I don't think she needs you deciding what she can do. Besides, she's pretty hot and I'd love to-"_  
_"Don't you dare!" Alison gritted her teeth. Her jealousy was showing, rearing its ugly green head back to strike. "If you go anywhere near her, I will put you through hell."_  
_Jason smirked at his sister. "Aw, does Ali have a crush?" _  
_The blonde glared at her brother before whipping around and marching to her room. Carmen looked up from the bed as the blonde stared at her._  
_"Ali?"_  
_A blonde blur tackled the Latina on the bed as red lips claimed her own. Alison stopped kissing and moved down the Latinas neck to bite and suck on the tan skin._  
_"He can't have you," Alison growled out possessive. "You are mine and only mine. Got it?"_  
_Carmen gasped out in pain and pleasure, hips lifting to meet the blondes, as Alison bit at her pulse point. "Yes A-Ali- Fuck!"_  
_Alison showed her claim that night on Carmen, with her brother down the hallway, punk music turned down low._

Carmen was shook gently, snapping her out of the memory. "What?"  
"I asked if you were okay?" Emily said with concern in her beautiful orbs.  
"Of course," Carmen scoffed. "Just...remembering some things."  
"About Alison." It was a statement and not a question because Emily already knew the answer.  
"Let's go to class."

* * *

"Well, that was painless." Jason said as him, Spencer, Emily, and Carmen came out from the Principals office.  
"Not for Principle Hartman." Spencer remarked from behind him.  
"He means well, but he needs to know who's in charge." Jason smirked, putting his hands in his pockets.  
"I think we all know that."  
Jason turned around to the girls. "Is there a problem?"  
"There's no problem," Emily answered for Spencer. "You're Alison's brother, you should have the last say, but..."  
"You're not the only one who this affects." Carmen finished, boring into Jason with her hazel pools.  
"There's that closed-door again," Jason smirked at the Latina. "The secrets of the girls cuddled up in Alison's bedroom. Do you think that means you knew her better than I did?" Anger started to seep into his words.  
"No, it means we knew her differently than you." Carmen said, not backing down from the big boy. Jason stayed silent, staring into Carmen's eyes that held sadness, anger, hurt.  
"What are they doing?" Spencer suddenly asked, breaking the tension from the group. She was looking at Toby's locker where Wilden was with some cops.  
"That's Toby's locker." Emily said, eyebrows scrunching together.  
Jason locked his jaw And started making his way to the detective, the girls following closely.  
"Detective Wilden."  
"Oh, you'll find this interesting," Wilden smirked as he started digging through Toby's stuff. "We're having a look through Toby Cavanaugh's locker."  
"Why?" Jason asked, voice stern. "Think he's hiding in there?"  
"He's a suspect." Wilden stated, clearly annoyed with the boy.  
"I hope your investigation turns up more than Toby Cavanaugh's old gym socks." Jason said as Wilden looked at a couple of CDs.  
"You made it quite clear the other day that you weren't happy with the pace of the investigation," The arrogant detective handed the police the CDs. "I'm gonna give that to you."  
"Yea, you have nothing." Carmen inserted, glaring holes in the man. "Been to busy harassing us."  
"I've asked questions," Wilden smirked at her. "I wouldn't expect you to know anything about these things."  
"Watch your mouth detective," Jason defended the Latina, moving to stand in front of her. Doing that action, Jason reminded her of Alison. "She knows more than you. Her dad is a fantastic lawyer."  
"Listen, we hold back information on the investigation to avoid interruptions." Wilden said, turning his attention back on the lawyer.  
"The only reason you're tearing this kids locker apart is because he's not around to object." Jason retorted, hands going to his pockets.  
"Toby Cavanaugh called your sisters cell phone the night she disappeared," Wilden revealed, making everyone go into shock. "She took the call."  
"Wait, Toby called Alison the night she died?" Emily spoke up, not quite grasping this fact.  
"He did," Wilden nodded, looking at Spencer and Emily. "Or somebody else did using his phone."  
This caused all three girls to glance at each other, one thought going through their heads.  
**A**.

* * *

Later, Emily was in her room, getting ready for her date with Carmen. She picked up the bracelet the Latina had gotten her and clipped it on her wrist. Looking in the mirror, Emily couldn't help but think of something that happened before Alison disappeared.

_The girls were at the lake, lounging around. Emily saw Noel and his girlfriend start walking away somewhere. _  
_"There goes Noel and Prudence off to the kissing roc,." Alison stated to the swimmer. "People have been sneaking off to the kissing rock for hundreds of years." _  
_"You're making that up." Carmen said from her place to the right of Alison. _  
_"Just because I make it up doesn't mean it's not true," Alison said, running her eyes along tan skin. "You go with somebody and you can feel the ghost of the other lovers spying on you, pushing you to do it. You should never disappoint a ghost."_  
_"It's just a dusty old rock." Emily said, making Alison turn back to her._  
_"Who do you want to take there?" Alison smirked, tilting her head to Carmen, an action that didn't go unnoticed by Emily, who just stared into the blonde's ocean blue eyes._

Emily blinked and she was back in her room. Shaking the memory from her head, she fixed her hair and took a deep breath. Being nervous was enough. Remembering Alison was tough.  
A knock on the door was heard and Emily grabbed her purse and phone then headed downstairs.  
"Have fun sweetie." Pam smiled at her as she passed.  
"Thanks mom," Emily opened the door to show Carmen in tight jeans, a satin sash off shoulder red chiffon top, with black flats. "Hey."  
"Hey Em, Mrs. Fields," Carmen smiled to the older woman, thankful that she let Emily go with her. "Thank you for letting Emily go out with me."  
"No problem dear just be careful." Pam said, trying to be nice to her daughters friend and telling herself that that is all they were. Friends.  
"We will," Carmen smiled at her girlfriends mother before looking back at Emily. "You ready?"

They got their tickets for the movie, popcorn and soda, then made their way to the seats.  
"So what's your dads rank again?"  
"Lieutenant Colonel, National Guard." Emily smiled, proud of her dad. He was a hero in many people's eyes, including her own.  
"And he's in the middle of it?" Carmen asked, curious about Mr. Fields station.  
"Camp Phoenix in Cobble." Emily answered as they sat down.  
"When's he coming back?"  
"Ten days." Emily smiled, she could hardly hold in her excitement.  
"When I see him, I'll be happy," Emily turned to Carmen. "When he's really home." Emily grabbed some popcorn from the tub Carmen was holding.  
"Do I get to meet him?" Carmen asked curiously, wondering how Emily would introduce her to her father.  
"You've already met him." Emily smiled at her, but was confused by the question.  
"Yeah, but now he probably just knows me as the Mexican who ran off back to Mexico." Carmen sighed, not really liking the impression she could have made on Mr. Fields.  
"You can meet him...as my friend." Emily said softly as the movie started. She could tell that bothered the smaller girl, even if she didn't show it. She didn't want Carmen to be her dirty secret, but she couldn't bear telling her dad the truth.  
Carmen stayed silent for a while, watching the intro to the movie. She was spacing out when she felt something touch her hand. Looking down, she saw Emily's fingertips touching her. She smiled slightly before interning their fingers together on the armrest. Carmen turned her gaze to the swimmer, hardly making out her eyes staring back. Emily just smirked before turning back to the movie.

An hour later, the screen showed two women walking in a cornfield at night. Carmen couldn't have possibly told anyone what had happened for the last fifty minutes. She was too busy macking on Emily. It started out as a quick, gentle kiss which became much more really quick. Carmen's hands were tangled into dark brown locks as Emily hand rested on her thigh. The taller girl's tongue was exploring every crevice of Carmen's mouth, absorbing the exotic taste of the Latina. Emily was taking over, but Carmen had no problem with that. In her opnion, Emily was hot when she was dominant. The swimmer's perfume made Carmen's head whirl as she gently bit the swimmer lip causing a low moan. This date was perfect, even if they didn't watch the movie. They were relaxed; not caring about the people around them. Of course, the moment was ruined by both of their phones vibrating.  
"We should answer it." Emily whispered breathlessly as she parted from Carmen who was more than ready to get back to their earlier activity.  
"I really don't want to." Carmen murmured against soft lips.  
"It could be an S.O.S." Emily reasoned. It's not like she wanted to stop making out with the Latina. Carmen was an amazing kisser.  
"Fine, check the damn thing," Carmen sighed as she leaned back in the chair as Emily pulled out her phone. "S.O.S?"  
"Yeah, from Spencer."

That's how Carmen found herself cursing in Spanish as she pulled up beside the Hastings' house. Emily gave her the 'look' before getting out of the car and walking throught the back door.  
"This better be important." Carmen made her presence known. Hanna took the time to notice how Carmen an Emily arrived together and how the lip gloss smeared on Carmen's lips looked really similar to the lip gloss on Emily's lips.  
"Carmen, your lip gloss is smeared." Hanna smirked at her as Emily's face reddened at being caught. Carmen quickly fixed it before she turned back to Spencer.  
"It is important, otherwise I wouldn't have told you to come," Spencer rolled her eyes. "Apparently, Alison told Jason that I blackmailed Toby that night."  
"Why you?" Emily asked as Spencer sat down.  
"Because Spencer was the only one that could stand up to her and she didn't like that," Aria explained, but saw the girls glancing at Carmen. "Besides Carmen that is but we all know Ali had a soft spot for her."  
The girls nodded as Carmen huffed, knowing it was true.  
"This is officially insane!" Hanna announce as she flopped down on the couch.  
"Is that what she told Jenna when she was at the hospital?" Emily asked, moving to sit beside her blonde friend.  
"I don't know," Spencer sniffed. "I think so, but I don't know."  
"So one minute she trying to cover it up, then the next she ratting us out to her brother?"  
"She wanted Jason to know the fake story if anything happened to her." Emily said worriedly. Something had happened to her.  
"Why?" Hanna asked the group.  
"So they would know who to blame." Carmen stated quietly. She didn't want to think bad of Ali. She never had.  
"This is still Alison's movie and we're just filling up the screen." Aria stated as the girls looked at each other.  
"It always has been."

* * *

Thundered echoed down the hallways of Rosewood high. Everyone was gathered in the cafeteria, waiting for the memorial to start. The five girls were sitting in front on the right while Jason and Jenna were on the left.  
Spencer walked up to the podium first, starting the intro. She flipped through her notes and looked up only to see a familiar face. The other girls had noticed Spencer's eyes widen so they looked back to check it out.  
"Is that Ian?" Aria asked out loud.  
"Melissa's Ian?" Hanna asked, disbelief laced in her voice.  
"Things just keep getting better and better." Carmen murmured sarcastically as she turned around as Spencer started her speech.  
"I can't remember not knowing Alison. Not having her as a friend. She was the first person I knew long enough that I felt I could be angry with without worrying that I would lose her. It made me feel like something was gonna last and you need that. Especially when you're a kid."  
Next was Hanna.  
"Friends can be hard on you. Maybe they expect more from you than strangers. Strangers see you the way you want them to see you, but you can't fool friends. That's what makes them friends."  
Emily.  
"That corner of the park will be a safe place where you can sit, read a book, just think. You should think about Alison while you're there. She would want to make sure you wouldn't forget about her."  
Aria.  
"When you do something like this, a memorial, it's partly because you don't understand what's happened. So you plant flowers and you paint tiles and somewhere in the middle of all that work, you stop crying. I guess that's the point."  
Finally, Carmen.  
"Alison was my friend for as long as I can remember. Most people think that they knew her, but...they didn't. Alison had a whole side of her that she kept hidden away from people, afraid they would take advantage of that. She would have loved all of this attention. I left when she went missing. Mostly because I was confused. She was here and then she wasn't. I couldn't wrap my mind around it. I also cried. A lot. When something like this happens, I guess you try to deny it and that's what makes it hard. To accept the truth and when you do that, it only gets harder."  
Spencer went up again after the Latina.  
"She would love that you're all here. She would have liked the attention. It would've made her laugh and Alison laughing... That was amazing."  
Spencer sat down in her seat, leaving the last person to talk. Jenna.  
"We think we know who we are, but we don't. Not until something bad happens to us and all the useless things fall away and we're left with who we really are. I learned that from Alison DiLaurentis. My whole life, I thought I knew who she was, but I found out the truth when she talked to me in the hospital. I found out that she was the stronger person I had ever met and it is her strength that touched so many people. That's her real legacy. That's how her memory will endure in the actions of those she inspired in so many ways. From all of us. Thank you, Alison."

* * *

"I need sugar."  
"Me too."  
"I'm buying."  
"Just give me Tequila."  
"Carmen."  
"Fine."  
"That was my folks," Jason said as he walked in behind them to the Hastings' kitchen. "They say thanks. So do I."  
"Your welcome." Emily replied for all of them.  
"Here Carmen, I want you to have something," Jason dug in his pocket and produced a cloth bag. He pulled out something and layed it down on the table. It was the purple cloth bracelet that had the name Carmen written on it. The bracelet that was suppose to be in Spencer's room. "The police returned this to my family and I think you should have it."  
"The police gave that to you?" Emily questioned as Aria picked up the bracelet.  
"Alison was wearing it. She always wore it," Jason told them, glancing at Carmen's wrist. "I see you still wear her's too."  
"Never took it off." Carmen told him, swallowing down the lump in her throat.  
"You mean when they found her?" Hanna asked confused as Emily and Aria looked the piece of fabric over.  
"After listening today, I just thought you should have it," Jason explained as Carmen looked at him in shock. "I'll be in touch." Giving Carmen a quick hug, the boy let himself out.  
"If that's Carmen's bracelet, what about the one we found in the woods?" Emily asked Spencer.  
"I don't know." Aria answered for her, still looking the cloth over.  
"Someone made a copy of Carmen's bracelet." Hanna stated. It had to be the only explanation for two identical bracelets.  
"And made sure that we would find it." Spencer said bitterly.  
"This is crazy." Whispered a hurt Latina, who buried her hands in her hair. The girls were still in shock. Who would do such a thing? How did try make sure the girls would find it like they did? So many questions, so little time.

Across town, at the memorial bench, candles were glowing gently on the tiles that shined. A shadow pasted over them, an object in their hands. Raising it up, they started breaking the tiles and destroying the memorial. Nothing was safe in the town of Rosewood.

* * *

I'm sorry! I know it's been like 2 months since the last update, but I will not abandon this story. I've had school and family issues going on which explains my late chapter.

There also might be a lot of mistakes. I read over it but my word processor disappeared on me...

Anyway, hoped you liked it and feel free to give ideas or whatever.

Again, I am sorry so don't be too harsh on me.


	9. The Perfect Storm

Hey guys, so here is the next chapter for These Ties That Bind. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Carmen.

* * *

"It's insane; how many words to they expect you to learn in one night?" Hanna asked as her, Aria, and Spencer were at the Hastings house to study for their SAT test the next day. "Unless your name is Spencer or Carmen."  
"Stringent." Aria asked Spencer, looking bored as Hanna sounded.  
"Uh, tough; inflexible." answered the brainiac, continuing to write notes. Like she needed to study anymore.  
"It's not like we will ever use these." Hanna complained while writing down her own notes.  
"It's about getting into college." Spencer said as she continued to write. Getting into a good college meant everything to Spencer. Everyone knew she was going to end up going to some school like Harvard anyway.  
"It's not like you need to learn anymore big words," Hanna smirked as she teased her friend. "You're already scary to anyone under the age of fifty."  
"I'm not scary," Spencer whined as she turned to Aria. "Am I scary?"  
"A little." Aria smiled as Spencer pouted. Just then the door opened and Spencer straightened up.  
"Hey mom."  
Mrs. Hastings came walking into the kitchen as she smiled at her daughters friends. "Hey girl's, what smells so good?"  
"Garlic bread," Spencer picked up the container and offered it to her mom. "Want some?"  
"I can't," She declined as she opened her phone. "God I miss food."  
"Why don't you ask your mom about taking Alex to-" Hanna was silenced by the look Spencer gave her.  
"Where's Emily and Carmen?" Mrs. Hasting asked, taking in the absence of the two tan girls.  
"They should be on their way."

* * *

Carmen parked her car on the cemetery road. She took out an umbrella from the backseat and opened the door. Quickly opening it, the chill in the air caused goosebumps to rise on her flesh as the wind cut through her clothes. Walking passed headstones; some old, some new, Carmen made her way to the gravestone of her first love. Seeing the smiling face of Alison caused a small smile to appear before it was diminished.

"So Ali, a lot has happened. You've left us, a psycho bitch has started tormenting us and...I've found someone. Someone I never would have guessed I'd be with. It's Emily. Shocker, right? You're probably pissed because you're a very jealous and possessive person, but I hope you're also happy for me. I really care for her. I've only felt this way with you and I have a good feeling about it. I still feel bad though; like I'm cheating on you. Guess that doesn't make sense though," Carmen talked to her best friend like she was alive and in front of her.

Carmen needed someone to talk to that wasn't Emily. Hanna already had enough problems and Aria and Spencer didn't have a clue about anything.

"Will it work? I'm not really sure, but I hope so. Of course, no one can replace you, Ali. I have no doubt that if you were still here, we would've been at my house, warm and dry, cuddled together, but that's only in my dreams now. I'll always love you so don't get too mad. Anyway, I have to go; big test to study for. See you later, Alison." Carmen kissed her fingers then placed then on the smooth, wet stone. She then started making her way across the muddy ground back to her car. Once inside, she checked her phone.  
3 new messages.

_Spencer_: **Would you hurry up? We still have knowledge to learn!**

_Hanna_:** Look, I know you don't need to study, but I swear to God, I will hurt you if you leave me alone with team Sparia :(**

_UNKNOWN_**_:_**** So you and Emily are happy together? We'll see how long that last.**  
**Xoxo -A**

Carmen bit her lip hard. If that bitch A did anything to screw this up, it would piss her off beyond belief. Then again, it was exactly what Alison would do.

* * *

Emily rushed into her room, wet and muddy as the storm raged outside. She threw her bag on the bed before stripping off her jacket. Grabbing the bag, she quickly shoved it under her bed. The ringing of her phone startled her off the floor. Taking it out of her pocket, she opened up the unknown message.

_UNKNOWN:_ **THERE'S ONLY SO MUCH YOU CAN BURY, EMILY. YOU'RE NOT DONE WITH ME YET, BUT YOU WILL BE DONE WITH CARMEN. -A**

Emily felt so helpless. The swimmer had no idea how A knew this stuff. She just shut her phone, buried her dirty face in her hands, and silently cried, praying for the best. Another ring signaled a new message. Emily braced herself, but sighed in relief at the name that flashed across the phone screen.

_Carmen:_ **Hey gorgeous :)**  
**Want to come over and 'study?' ;))**

The swimmer smiled as a bright smile painted her face. Carmen sure could turn her mood around. A blush then spread from her chest to her face as she thought of the 'studying' Carmen had in mind, but texted back her reply nonetheless.

_Emily:_ **_Sure, what time?_**  
_Carmen_**_: Doesn't matter chica_**  
_Emily_**_: Okay be there in a few_**  
_Carmen_**_: Can't wait ;)_**

Emily just shook her head and laughed at the girls teasing. She knew Carmen wouldn't pressure her like Ben had. Hell, Emily wanted it with Carmen but the genius was so focused on waiting. Emily's ever growing libido didn't want to wait. She had waited too long, although, she supposed the Latina was right.  
Quickly jumping in the shower, she washed off all the mud leaving her tan skin flawless. Leaving her hair down, she dressed in some yoga pants, and a Rosewoof Sharks hoodie then went to her car. After texting Carmen that she was on her way, Emily made her way to the Torres house.  
The house was dark, making Emily wonder if the girl was really home.

_Emily_: **I'm here...**  
_Carmen_: **Doors unlocked, too lazy to get up, come gets your cuddles on with me.**

So Emily just walked in to find the Latina lying on the couch, watching some scary movie.  
"You know, with a stalker on the loose, you think you would at least lock your door."  
"Well, if the stalker looks like you, then let them come 'attack' me anytime," The Latina looked up with a wink. "You look hot."  
Emily swore Carmen was lying. Here she was in a hoodie, yoga pants, hair dripping wet. Of course, Carmen's hormones were as bad as a teenage boy's. "What are we 'studying?'"  
"How about anatomy? I'm having some trouble in that class." The Latina smirked, eyes looking dark and dangerous, making Emily shiver.  
"You don't even have that class." Emily rolled her eyes as she sat at the end of the couch. Carmen smirked before grabbing Emily and pulling her down to lay behind her.  
"Doesn't mean I can't get better at it." Carmen whispered, licking her lips as her eyes twinkled.  
Emily's eyes darkened, almost black, as she focused on the Latinas pouty lips which pulled into a smirk before crushing their lips together.  
Sparks exploded where their lips connected, working together in sync.  
Carmen grasped Emily's face in her hands while Emily's went to hold her waist, but seeing as how they were laying down, didn't work well. Emily pulled away with a growl, which made Carmen shiver.  
"Damn." Emily growled as she pulled the smaller girl on top off her. Carmen was now straddling the swimmer, amusement and desire etched on her face.  
"You said a dirty word." Carmen smirked, but it disappeared as Emily moved her leg, making it rub a certain spot against Carmen's cotton shorts. The Latina drew in a sharp breath and let it out. Heat throbbed at her core, begging to be released.  
"Em, we c-can't." Carmen stuttered out but Emily kissed her hard, grabbing onto raven locks. Their tongues battled for dominance, which Carmen won. She tasted every inch of Emily's mouth, taking in the minty sweet flavor. They were so caught up in each other, they didn't notice the dark hooded figure standing outside a window. Neither did they realize both phones go off.

_UNKNOWN_: **YOU MIGHT WANT TO CLOSE THE WINDOWS BEFORE YOU GET BUSY. WOULDN'T WANT ANYONE FINDING OUT ABOUT THIS, WOULD YOU?**

* * *

Emily was at her locker the next morning, still shaken up from the night before. All she wanted to do was see her girlfriend and get the test over with.  
"Still haven't heard from Toby, huh?"  
Emily forced herself not to jump at the familiar voice. Detective Wilden stood on the side of her locker door.  
The swimmer shook her head. "No." She did now want to deal with him today. She wasn't in the mood for it.  
"Well let me know when you do," Wilden said, not letting up. "Alison's memorial was vandalized last night."  
The dark haired girl just stared in front of her, trying not to give anything up, but uncomfortable in the cop's presence.  
"Any idea where he could be staying?" The blonde asked, seemingly accusing Emily of hiding Toby.  
"I don't know anything." Emily snapped, hoisting her bag on her shoulder.  
Wilden took note of the mud on Emily's shoes. "Maybe you should check you're basement." With that, Emily shot Wilden a glare then walked away to the library.

Carmen walked into the library, a dictionary in her hand. The Latina was memorizing every word she could. She looked up when she heard her name called and saw her three friends and girlfriend sitting at a table by the window.  
"Hey guys." The Latina said as she sat down on the right of Aria where Emily sat on the left.  
"You're actually reading a dictionary?" Hanna asked in disbelief. If she even touched that book, it would burn her.  
"I want to make sure I make a good score." Carmen rolls her eyes. Was it hard to believe she was gorgeous, rich, and cared about her grades?  
"Of course you will, you're a total genius." Emily smiled, blushing a bit as her girl smiled at her.  
"Thanks Em. I bet your score will rival mine though. Let's face it, It's hard to believe, but I can't just get by on my looks." The genius winked while playfully throwing her hair back.  
Hanna sat back and smiled at the secret couple. She wondered when they were gonna tell the other girls.  
"So what's going on?" Carmen asked, taking note of the tension in the air.  
"What do you mean?" Aria asked, surprised that the girl caught on to anything.  
"Oh please, I can see it on all your faces." Carmen rolled her eyes at the group. They seemed to think they were good at hiding things from her.  
"Alison's memorial was destroyed." Spencer said quietly as Carmen's eyes narrowed.  
"Well, that explains why I saw dumb ass here."  
The girls were all silent, thinking about their situation. No doubt they would be questioned later by the cops. It was getting real old seeing uniforms around here.  
"Is that my mom?" Aria asked, looking out the window. Sure enough, there was Mrs. Montgomery. Aria got up and made her way to the hall.  
"Well, guess I'll finish this until test time." Carmen said and started reading a page. After about 8 seconds, she turned the page.  
"Woah, did you even read that?" Hanna asked shocked. She knew Carmen was smart, but she scanned the page like a computer!  
"Yeah?" Carmen said more as a question, not sure why her blonde bestie was shocked.  
"Thats totally awesome!" Hanna exclaimed but then quieted down after receiving a look from a teacher.  
"My reading average in 220 words per minute." Carmen told them while going back to read, leaving the other 3 girls speechless. They learned something new about the Latina everyday.

Everyone signed in and got seated. Of course, the group of Liars were with each other.  
They were getting their stuff ready when someone walked over.  
"Sorry about the memorial; shocking that something like that would happen and nobody saw anything." Wilden said, scanning the girls faces for anything he could use against them.  
"Well everyone here was studying for the exam we're about to take so you might want to look for witnesses somewhere else." Spencer said, even though she had no idea where Emily and Carmen were.  
"So you were studying together?" Wilden asked, seeing that unlikely.  
"Yes, we were all studying together." Emily stated as Spencer and Hanna looked at each other in confusion.  
"Yes, all of us." Aria added as Wilden just glanced at all of them.  
"Okay."  
The girls relaxed when he left, Emilys phone vibrating.

**HEY EM-YOU WEREN'T THE ONLY ONE WITH GREAT EXPECTATION. CHECK IT OUT. -A**

"Emily, whats going on?" Spencer asked after the girl had turned her phone off.  
"Yeah, where were you last night?" Aria asked, uncomfortable that she had lied to a cop directly.  
"I told you, I was at home." Emily said in confusion, wondering why they were questioning her.  
"Why didn't you tell him that?" Spencer asked.  
"What happened to all of us sticking together?" Emily asked, her fear turning into anger.  
"Guys stop," Carmen cut in making them look at her. "I'm sure Emily has a good reason, but for now lay off. We already have the cops questioning us, we don't need to question each other."  
The girls stopped after seeing Carmen was right. They needed to stay together if they wanted to get through this.  
"Forget it." Emily stood up and grabbed her purse, glancing at Carmen who smiled at her.  
"Where are you going?" Aria asked, watching Emily curiously.  
"To the restroom, but if you don't believe me, we can all try to squeeze in one stall." Emily walked away, leaving a shocked group of girls. What was going on with Emily?

Emily made her way to another part of the library, seeking out a certain book.  
Finding the title GREAT EXPECTATIONS, she quickly grabbed it, flipping through the pages. Some lines were highlighted, but she didn't understand why A wanted her to find the book. She closed the book then opened up the cover. A blue envelope fell out onto the ground. Emily bent down and picked it up, looking at the front.  
It was a letter from Emily to Alison.

* * *

The other four girls were sitting in silence, studying for the exam to come when Spencer's phone rang.

**DEFINE "DESERTION." **  
**SEEMS LIKE YOU'RE ABOUT TO LOSE EMILY. WHO'S NEXT? -A**

Spencer quickly showed the other girls who started looking around for their tormentor, but saw no one.

Emily sat on the floor in the now dark library. She was reading a highlighted section when she remembered a time when she was sitting right here. A time before Alison went missing.

* * *

_Emily had been sitting in the library, reading a book when she heard giggling coming from behind her. Looking through the bookshelf, she saw Carmen and Alison sitting on the floor._  
_"You should let me braid your sometime." Alison said as she ran a hand through raven locks._  
_"Ali, we'll be okay, right?" Carmen asked as Alison smiled. _  
_"That's why I love you Carmen. You're big on happy endings," The two girls just smiled and stared into the others eyes. "So is Dickens by the way." _  
_Carmen smiled at Alison as she explained how Pip gets Estella in the end. Alison was uncomfortable with her soft side showing in public._  
_"Can I read you something?" The golden haired teen asked. Of course, the Latina said yes in a heartbeat._  
_"'I loved her against reason, against promise, against peace, against hope, against happiness, against all discouragement that could be,'" Alison smirked, turning to the Latina who stared into Alison's soft blue eyes. Ali's vulnerable side was showing. _  
_"Did you get to that part yet?"_  
_Of course she had. Alison just wanted to tell Carmen her own feelings without using her own words._  
_Carmen couldn't help herself. She leaned over and captured Alison's lips with her own. The kiss was sweet and slow with a spark igniting between them. Their lips fit perfect together and it all felt right. Carmen pulled away with a smack to see Alison smiling at her. A smile that was only reserved for her._  
_Emily couldn't bear watching; it broke her heart. It made her angry at Alison. Ali didn't deserve Carmen. She was cruel and manipulative. Carmen was sweet and amazing. Envy built up in Emily's heart. Rage towards Alison being able to have what she couldn't have, but wanted more than anything._

* * *

Emily remembered that well. The feel of hot anger coursing through her veins.  
Now all that was left was guilt. Carmen had loved Alison. Alison had loved Carmen. Emily just hadn't seen that until it was too late. Looking at the letter in her hand, reading a single line, she felt ashamed.

**You don"t deserve her. You never will. You use her to humiliate me and for that, I am starting to hate you.**

Emily heard a noise, like a door closing. She quickly dropped everything and made her way to the front of the library. The storm had shut the power off, giving the library a creepy feel.  
"Hello?! Is anyone here?!" Emily shouted over the thunder and rain. As she stopped down an aisle, a book fell of the shelf behind her. The swimmer looked at the aisle over, then started walking. Another book fell, but she saw no one. Making her way quickly to her bag, she saw it wasn't there. Neither was the letter.  
"Where's my bag? Where's the letter?" She was freaking out. If someone read that letter, things could be bad for her.  
The athlete quickly made her way to the locker rooms where everyone else was. She saw Carmen sitting on the floor, her head resting against the lockers, eyes closed. The Latinas eyes opened up and as soon as she saw Emily, she jumped up faster than anyone thought possible and launched herself at her girlfriend. Wrapped in a tight hug, the swimmer heard a question asked.  
"I was so worried. Where were you?"  
Pulling away, Carmen looked Emily over for any signs of harm. Emily found her heart skip at the concern in hazel eyes.  
"I didn't hear the announcement, I was looking for my bag." Emily told her and saw relief flood into her eyes.  
"It's probably in the library."  
Hanna walked over to them, glancing between the two.  
"Guys, if you two were hooking up last night, you can tell Aria and Spencer." That caught both girls off guard.  
"What are you talking about?" Carmen asked, genuinely confused about what Hanna said. Carmen hadn't 'hooked up' with anyone since she was in Mexico.  
"It doesn't have to be this huge secret," Hanna smiled at her best friends. "It's not like I fell apart."  
"Can we not talk about this in here?" Emily said and Carmen had to agree. The girls locker room wasn't an appropriate place to talk about such things.  
"Emily," Wilden said approaching the three girls. "We think we found something that belongs to you. Could you follow me please?" He walked off in the direction of the library, Carmen exchanging a look with Hanna before following the cop. Like hell Emily was going to be alone with him. Hanna looked at Aria and Spencer, signaling the other two girls that they should follow.  
"Emily is this your bag on the table?" Wilden asked, pointing to a purse that lay on a table.  
"Where did you find it?" Emily asked, running her arm nervously.  
"I shouldn't have to tell you that leaving your purse in a public place is a bad idea."  
Carmen barged through the door, fire in her eyes as Hanna, Aria, and Spencer walked behind her. "What the hell is going on?"  
"Oh good, we can all be together for an update." Wilden smirked, pleased about what was to come.  
"We're suppose to be in the girls locker room." Hanna told him, crossing her arms. She would never get the image of him in a towel out of her head. Asshole.  
"Yeah well then I guess you girls are use to being in places you're not suppose to be." Wilden said, making them all look at him. "Did you tell you're friends where you were last night? When you weren't studying for the test? See, cause I got these interesting photos." He handed Emily his phone. There was a picture of her on her knees at Alison's destroyed memorial.  
"That's not why I went there." Emily told him as Carmen took the phone.  
"Really? So you didn't go back to the memorial to finish Toby's handiwork or were you just there covering up his tracks?"  
"I found it like that," Emily defended herself. "It was already destroyed."  
"Really? Then what were these," He reached into the purse and produced the steel statues of the 6 girls. "Doing in your bag? Souvenirs?"  
The girls looked on in shock. Carmen didn't want to believe it. She didn't believe it. Why did Emily have those?  
"Did Toby ask you to save these?" Wilden continued. He could see she was close to breaking. If he could get the other girls to turn on her, she would break.  
"This has nothing to do with Toby!" Emily exclaimed, grabbing the figure from Wilden's hand.  
"Em, why do you have those?" Aria asked as Emily looked down at the ground.  
"No, you put those in there you creep," Hanna said. She wasn't sure who she was trying to convince. "Emily would never do that. The memorial was her idea."  
"Oh yes, good cover story,"  
Wilden laid the figure down before reaching in the purse and producing a letter. The letter Emily wrote to Alison.  
"Would you like me to share this with them? Or would you like to?" Emily tried to grab the letter, but Wilden held it back. "Tell them about the angry letter you wrote to Alison, which is dated by the way. Three days before she disappeared."  
Emily glanced at Carmen, scared of what she might see. She saw anger, sadness and shock. Alison hadn't told her about the letter. Emily thought all along that Carmen had known. The Latina was about to find out though.  
"You had no right to read that." Emily said, tears pooling in her eyes.  
"Emily, what is in that letter?" Spencer asked speaking up. Things weren't making sense. Emily wouldn't hurt anyone.  
"Tell her, tell her how you wanted to punish Alison for taking what was yours. How you felt relieved at the funeral. She wasn't gonna be around to humiliate you anymore was she?" Wilden said looking over the letter.  
"I went back to the memorial to say I was sorry. There were horrible things in that letter and I didn't mean them. Suddenly, she was gone and...I thought I hated her, but I didn't. I was just angry, but I would never hurt Alison."  
"That sounds great, but you left out the part of where you hated her because you were in love with Carmen," Wilden smirked as the girls turned to Emily in shock. All of them except Carmen. "Because Alison had Carmen after all and it tore you apart inside."  
"Emily would never hurt Alison. She may have been hurt and angry but she would have never done anything to her." Carmen spoke up, fire in her eyes.  
"What about you Carmen? Don't think I didn't take notice of the mud on your shoes. Did you go there together to destroy Alison even more? Maybe you needed to get rid of Alison so you could be together." Wilden said staring the girl down. Maybe the Latina would break.  
"I loved Alison!" Carmen yelled, tears spilling down her cheeks. Everyone was silent. No one saw that coming. Not even Hanna, but Emily knew. Emily could see how much Alison's disappearance hurt the Latina. "I loved her. I would have never hurt her. Last night, I wasn't at her memorial. I was at her grave. I wanted to talk to her and wanted to be close to her. I didn't..." Carmen closed her eyes as more tears leaked out and fell to her knees. No one had seen Carmen in this kind of state. Carmen had never cried like this. It felt as though everything was bearing down on her and it was uncontrollable.  
"Leave them alone," Hanna said, her blue eyes now lit up. "Leave them alone or I swear to God, I will rip your head off!"  
Before Hanna could carry out her threat, Mrs. Hastings walked into the room. Taking in the sight of a broken down Latina, a beaten down Emily, and a smug detective, she locked her gaze on Wilden. "What is going on in here? Why aren't they in the locker room with the other kids."  
"Who are you?" Wilden demanded, not knowing he was now dealing with one of the best lawyers in Pensilvania.  
"Her mother," Mrs. Hastings said pointing to Spencer. "If this is the schools idea of keeping my child safe then I'm glad I came back," looking down at Carmen who had stopped crying and was just staring at the floor and Emily who had tear tracks on her face, she turned to her daughter. "Honey, why are they crying?"  
"He accused them of killing Alison." Spencer said, walking over to Emily and Hanna bent down to help Carmen on her feet.  
"And he went through Emily's purse and he-"  
"Hold it, you're questioning minors without an adult present? What police department do you work for? What century do you think you're in?"  
"Ma'am I would advise you-" Wilden started, thinking he could intimidate her.  
"No, I would advise you to back off because anything they have said to you is inadmissible in a courtroom. Let's go," Mrs. Hastings said, as the girls just stared at the cop. "Emily grab your things."  
Aria grabbed Emily's purse as Hanna snatched the letter from Wilden's hand and put her arm around Carmen's waist, leading the girl out the door.

* * *

"What's gonna happen to him? Can they get him off the force?" Hanna asked Mrs. Hastings when they were back in the locker room.  
"If he's smart, he'll leave before that happens," The lawyer shook her head. "Where did he get that protein bar?"  
"I'll get you one." Aria said but then saw Emily and Carmen sitting on a bench.  
Aria walked over to them, smiling as they glanced at her. The artist sat on the edge and looked at them.  
"I wish I would've known."  
"About what?" Carmen asked. There were a lot of things they hadn't been told.  
"You and Alison? Emily and Alison? There was this issue going on that none of us knew about." Aria started, feeling like her friends had left her out on an important part of their lives.  
Before they could answer the petite brunette, the test examiner yelled out, "May I have your attention please! The storm warning has just been lifted, but the SAT will have to be rescheduled."  
Everyone cheered and clapped, even Carmen and Emily. Aria smiled at them before standing up and walking over to the rest of the group. Carmen turned to Emily with tired eyes.  
"This has been one stressful day."  
Emily smiled at her girlfriend and sighed. "Thanks for defending me."  
"Emily, you would never hurt a fly." Carmen smirked before standing up and holding out her hand for Emily to take. "Let's go. We can answer their questions later when we aren't zombies."  
Emily just laughed and untwined their fingers together, walking out the locker room and to the parking lot.  
"You know Hanna's gonna be on both of us about this right?"  
"I wouldn't expect anything else from her."

* * *

Everything seemed alright after that. At least, for the night, but all wasn't right. Somewhere, a black hooded figure played a video on a laptop.  
"I know you wanna kiss me..."  
The face of Alison DiLaurentis paused on screen. The mystery person, thought to be A, pulled the flash drive out of the computer and slid it into an envelope. Rosewood Police Department was on the front with the letter **A** in the upper left that was changed to Anonymous.  
They wouldn't give up on breaking the girls so easily. They just hadn't figured out the right technique yet. Oh, but they would.

* * *

Hey, sorry for the late update. I though i did good on updating. Maybe.

Anyway, I don't know how to go about the whole Ian/Alison deal. I mean, Alison really I'd love Carmen so I don't really want to make her a cheater. I need help so send some ideas in a message or review. Thank you.

Hope you liked The Storm, I tried to do it justice. Don't worry, the girls will have plenty of questions for Carmen about her and Ali.

Next, the girls will learn the phrase 'Keep Your Friends Close'...


	10. Keep Your Friends Close

Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, but Carmen.

* * *

"Okay so you and Alison were an item right? So did you two ever do it?" Hanna grinned from her place on the floor as Carmen groaned. The five girls were sleeping over at the Latina's and so far had avoided that subject. Leave it to Hanna to bring it up.  
"Hanna, did you really just ask that?" Spencer scolded, but the blonde just rolled her eyes.  
"Oh please, we all want to know," Hanna retaliated. They were all curious as to what had happened between their best friends. "Don't act like you aren't curious."  
"You don't have to answer her Carm." Emily said from her set beside Carmen in the bed.  
"You just don't want to hear because it makes you jealous." Hanna smirked as a blush rose on the swimmer's cheeks. Aria and Spencer noticed this and they were quick to attack. Damn team Sparia.  
"More importantly, what's going on with you two?" said Aria with a smile.  
"Oh you know, it's a friends with benefits kind of thing," said Carmen with a smirk as Emily slapped her thigh.  
"I like it rough."  
"Carmen!" Emily yelled as her chest and face heated up. The girls just laughed at how embarrassed the Filipino had got.  
"Babe, I was just playing." Carmen said as she pecked Emily on the lips.  
Emily however, looked uncomfortable. She didn't know how their friends would react. Unlike Carmen, she actually cared.  
Looking at the other three girls faces though, they seemed honestly happy for the couple.  
"You guys are so cute it makes me sick." Aria laughed jokingly.  
"Yeah Em, you don't have to be uncomfortable. We all support you. You're still same Emily to us." Hanna smiled, taking one of the taller girl's hands in her own in a comforting fashion.  
"Would've thought Carmen would be the dominant one though." Spencer smirked as Carmen snapped her head to glare at her.  
"I am." said the genius, glaring at the athlete.  
"Actually, I think Spencer's right." Hanna agreed causing the Latina to narrow her eyes at her blonde friend.  
"I will cut you white girl," Carmen said, making her Spanish accent thicker. The other girls just laughed. "I'm serious."  
"We know." said Emily smirking as she intwined their fingers together.  
"I hate all of you." Carmen growled, but softened when Emily kissed her cheek.  
"Oh she's whipped too." Spencer smirked, teasing the Latina and expecting her retort. All she got though was Carmen cuddling into Emily's side and shrugging.  
"It happens."  
"So you never answered the question." Hanna smirked as everyone rolled their eyes.  
"Fine we had sex." Carmen smirked as her and Hanna had a stare down.  
"When?"  
"Last February."  
"How long were you together?"  
"Ten months."  
"That long?" Hanna's eyebrows rose. "We were that oblivious?"  
"No, we were just really good at keeping secrets." Carmen smirked at the other girls expressions of shock.  
"Well great. What else did we miss?" Hanna sighed dramatically, falling on her back.  
"Nothing that I can think of." Carmen shrugged then looked at the clock. It was 2:34 in the morning.  
"Maybe we should go to bed."  
"I call Carmen's parents bed!" Aria and Spencer yelled while running out of the room, leaving Carmen and Emily on the bed, and Hanna pouting on the floor.  
"Where am I suppose to sleep?" the blonde whined like a 5 year old.  
"Sleep with Carmily!" Spencer yelled from the Torres parents' room.  
"Carmily?" Emily mouthed to Carmen who shrugged.  
"Oh I mashed your names together like Bradgelina or Sparia." Hanna smirked at her own cleverness.  
"Spencer and Aria? They would make a cute couple." said Carmen loudly and heard footsteps seconds later.  
"Okay I don't like girls and even if I did, I wouldn't go after Aria." Spencer rolled her eyes, but Aria raised her eyebrow at the athlete.  
"And why not?" Aria asked making Spencer turn to the shorter girl.  
"No offense or anything, you just wouldn't be my type."  
"Oh okay," said Aria simply before walking off to the room. "You can sleep on the floor then if I'm not your type."  
"Aria I was just saying! This isn't even a legit argument!" Spencer exclaimed while chasing after the petite brunette.  
"Well, we'll let them work it out. Anyway Hanna, you could sleep in the guest bedroom." the Latina told the fashionista who shrugged and got off the floor. She walked out the door, then turned back with a smirk.  
"Behave you two."  
"No promises." Carmen winked, wrapping an arm around Emily's waist while Hanna laughed and closed the door.  
"Now she's probably going to be listening all night for us." Emily sighed. It was something Hanna would do.  
"Let her listen, all she will hear is us sleeping." Carmen yawned out as she turned off the light and crawled into bed, turning on her right side to face Emily.  
"She can't actually hear us sleep."  
"I'm aware of that babe."  
"The how would she hear us?"  
"Emily, don't make me smother you with my pillow. It's my favorite one."  
"Or you could just do something else to keep me quiet."  
"Are you trying to seduce me?"  
"Is it working?"  
"Hm... No."  
"You're a horrible girlfriend."

"Carm?"

"Carmen? I was kidding. Are you mad? You're a great girlfriend. I'll buy you a large vanilla latte in the morning if you say something?"  
"Ha now who's whipped?" Carmen smirked. She was Carmen fucking Torres and she would be damned if she was the only whipped one.  
"That was so mean!"  
"You asked for it."  
"It was Spencer that said it!"  
"Hey! Either get it on or shut up!" they heard Hanna yell from the room beside theirs. Emily blushed as Carmen laughed, muffling the sound with her pillow.  
"Maybe we should." Emily whispered to the Latina who raised a perfect eyebrow.  
"What? Get it on?" Carmen smirked as Emily hid her face in Carmen's raven locks to hide the blushing.  
"I meant sleep."  
"I know. I just love making you blush. It's sexy."  
"I highly doubt it."  
"You don't know what turns me on. I could take you on this bed right now and have my way with you."  
"Oh my God. Go to sleep." the swimmer said, curling up to Carmen, trying to hide the desire laced in her voice.  
"One day, Em, I will just push you against the wall and- mmph!"  
Carmen was cut off by lips being pressed against hers an a tongue forcing itself in her mouth. Carmen easily fought back, biting Emily's bottom lip which caused the taller girl to squeak in surprise and pull back.  
"You bit me!" she whispered accusingly. The bite didn't hurt actually. It just turned her on and by the smirk on the raven haired girl, she knew it too.  
"I'm so sorry."  
"Liar."  
Carmen buried her face in the tall girl's neck, bent on going to sleep hen an idea popped into her head. Smirking, she pressed her lips to Emily's pulse point, hearing a sharp intake of breath from the girl underneath her. Carmen decided to go further and suck on the spot she kissed, licking and gently biting. Emily was squirming beside her, little sounds escaping her mouth. The Latina pulled away to admire her work. A reddish purple spot marked Emily's flawless skin. The genius smirked before biting the spot hard enough to leave teeth marks.  
"Ow!"  
Emily jerked away in surprise, lifting a hand up to feel the bumps her girlfriend's teeth made. She rushed out of bed to Carmen's bathroom and flicked the light on. The swimmer gasped at the very noticeable bruise on her neck. How was she going to hide that from everyone? Hanna was going to have a field day with this.  
Emily walked back to bed, turning on her right side away from Carmen.  
"Babe?... Emily? Oh come on, it's just a love bite."  
Emily continued to ignore the attempts by her girlfriend for a whole five minutes until Carmen stopped. The Filipino slowly turned to say something, but stopped. Carmen was asleep, head against Emily's back, arm thrown lazily across the tall girl's waist.  
Well that explains why she wasn't begging Emily to talk to her. The girl just smiled to herself, moving a stray piece of hair from the Latinas face before moving closer and closing her eyes, letting the deep breathing of her girlfriend lull her to sleep.

* * *

"Okay I have a serious question and I want you guys to answer me honestly." Hanna said to Aria, Spencer, and Carmen who were standing with Hanna at her locker. They looked at her expectingly, waiting for this 'serious' question.  
"Is the right side of my face fatter than the left?"  
The three girls states at Hanna for a few seconds, actually comparing the size her her face before coming to a decision.  
"No." they all answered in unison, but Hanna just placed her hands on her cheeks with a worried look.  
"Is that Ian?" Aria asked, seeing the older boy down the hall.  
"Yeah I heard he's the new field hockey coach." said Hanna, off the subject of her face.  
"Does Melissa know?" Carmen asked Spencer who shrugged.  
"I don't know why she ever broke up with him." Hanna wondered while Spencer looked uncomfortable.  
"She didn't. He broke up with her." she explained as Emily walked up to them and looked to see what they were staring at.  
"Oh Em, nice scarf." Hanna noticed the red cloth around Emily's neck, hiding a certain spot. Carmen just smirked at her before someone walked over to their group.  
"Hey!" Mona greeted, holding what looked to be invitations on her hand.  
"The first one's for my bestie, the second one is for Carmen of course, and the others are for their friends."  
"What's this?" Aria asked surprised that she had been given one.  
"Only an invite to the most amazing birthday party ever. Camp Mona." the popular girl said smiling like crazy. Emily opened her mouth but didn't know what to say. Carmen but her lip to stifle the giggle that threatened to escape. Spencer raised her eyebrows. Aria furrowed her eyebrows and Hanna just smiled at them.  
"Camp Mona?" Aria asked unsure.  
"Oh, don't let the camping part scare you. It's actually glamping, not camping. M is for Mona and massages, not mosquitos," the birthday girl explained, but then looked past the group of girls.  
"Riley, Naomi wait up!"  
After Mona ran off, Carmen and Spencer released their laughter.  
"Why is Mona inviting us to her birthday party?" the field hockey player asked.  
"She knows we're friends again and she's just trying to reach out to you." Hanna explained her friends actions.  
"I loved the part where she called us the friends." Aria smiled while looking over the decorated paper.  
"Well of course she is trying to warm up to Carmen." Spencer rolled her eyes.  
"What do you mean?" Emily asked confused.  
"Carmen is the most popular girl at this school." Aria reasoned as Hanna opened her mouth to protest.  
"Please Hanna, ever since she came back, you've been knocked down on the popularity list." Spencer said smirking as the blonde huffed an stuffed her invite in her locker.  
"Let's pretend I'm not here." Carmen mumbled, putting hers in her purse.  
"So are you gonna go?" Hanna asked them. They all looked at each other before stuttering out.  
"I have a thing this weekend."  
"Lots of stuff to do."  
"Me too."  
"I don't like her."  
The girls had to stifle their laughter from Carmen's remark.  
"Maybe we should just go to class." Spencer said, turning to walk away, but the chiming of five phones stopped her in her tracks.  
The girls looked at each other before pulling out their phones, opening up the message.

_"'Camp Mona's a scavenger hunt and I'm the prize._'" Spencer read of the screen.  
"_Come and find me, bitches_." Hanna finished the last part.  
"**A**." the girls said in unison, looking around for the sender, but as always, saw no one.

* * *

Hanna walked in her house to hear her mom talking.  
"Talk to a representative. Uh screw you!"  
Ashley Marin slammed the phone closed and noticed her daughter walking into the kitchen.  
"Everything all right?" the blonde asked as she threw her bag down.  
"Yeah." was Ashley response.  
"Can I help?" Hanna asked, not wanting her mom to have all the responsibility.  
"I'm handling it." Ashley said as the doorbell rang and she went to answer it. While she was gone, Hanna grabbed the phone and hit redial.  
"You have reached the mortgage company. Please select a-" the computerized voice was cut off by Hanna quickly shutting it off as Ashley and Mona walked into the kitchen.  
"It's the birthday girl." Ashley said while opening the fridge.  
"The birthday girl wants to go shopping and have lunch at Reeve Goshe." Mona smiled at her blonde bestie.  
"Excuse me?" Ashley asked while pouring milk in her coffee.  
"Did I say lunch? My bad I meant dinner." Mona winked to Hanna who smiled.  
"Mona." Ashley said looking at the brunette.  
"Mrs. M." Mona smiled at her best friends mom.  
"I'm serious." Ashley said, staring Mona in the eyes.  
"Me too." the popular girl said happily, her smile dropping. Ashley gave her a look before walking out of the kitchen. Mona smiled then turned to the blonde.  
"So you wanna meet up after first period or ditch school completely?"  
"Mona, you heard my mom. I can't ditch."  
"So? I don't see a locator bracelet on your ankle."  
"I really wanna go with you, but-"  
"Do you wanna be my friend or not?" Mona asked harshly and Hanna saw something flicker in the dark brown eyes. "Cause lately it seems like your everybody's friend but mine."  
"You know I'm your friend, it's just that since my dad left things have been tight around here." Unknown to Hanna, Ashley was listening in on the conversation.  
"Hanna, I almost forgot that I'm working late tonight so..." the redhead took out her wallet and looked at her cash. All she had was a hundred dollar bill left and her face fell for a moment before straightening up and holding the money out to Hanna. "This should cover dinner."  
Hanna looked at the offered money and the to her mom. "Mom, no I really don't need that." Ashley gave her daughter a hard look before the blonde finally took the money. Mona smirked before it dropped from her face.  
"Happy birthday Mona," Ashley smiled. "Don't forget to lock up."  
"Ben Franklin. Score." Mona smiled at Hanna, but the blonde couldn't return it.

* * *

Aria was picking up clothes from the hallway outside her room and putting them in the laundry basket when her dad walked out of his room.  
"I was gonna do laundry tonight." Byron said, watching his daughter pick the basket up and carry it to her room.  
"This place is out of control." Aria sighed, setting the basket down by her closet.  
"We're just all gonna have to pitch in a little bit more around here.," the stressed man said. "We can pick a night where someone cooks and does laundry, helps with homework, pay the bills, grade papers..." he continued on as Aria stopped and stared at him.  
"Dad, how much coffee have you had?" she smiled at him while folding a shirt.  
Byron just sighed, putting his hands in his pockets. "Are you still having lunch with your mom tomorrow?"  
Aria looked at him, completely forgetting she had plans before nodding. "Yeah."  
"What do you think she would do if I just came along?"  
"I'm not sure," Aria said unsure. "Why don't you call and ask? I mean, what's stopping you?"  
"She asked me for space." Byron said as he looked at the brunette.  
"She moved out. How much more space does she need?" Aria raised ER eyebrows and went back to her clothes leaving her dad to think.

* * *

Over at the Hastings house, Spencer was making coffee when Melissa walked in the kitchen.  
"Good morning." her sister said sweetly as she walked to get a glass. Spencer didn't respond and just put sugar in her coffee.  
"Juice?" Melissa asked while pouring some for herself.  
"Why are you being nice to me?" Spencer asked cautiously, waiting for Melissa to attack her. Instead her sister just but her lip and looked into brown eyes that were similar to hers. "Why didn't you tell me Ian was back?"  
Spencer's lip twitched as she put the lid back on the sugar glass. "Because normal for us is not speaking."  
"You said he saw you at Alison's memorial.  
"Well, we didn't talk."  
"He asked me out for coffee." Melissa revealed, watching her sister closely.  
"Thats good, right?" Spencer lifted her cup to hide her discomfort.  
"Ian broke my heart, Spencer and I'm still getting over Wren, so I said no." the older Hasting said, looking to see her sister's eyes on the counter.  
"I'm really sorry about Wren, Melissa," Spencer said softly, turning her gaze to her sister's chocolate eyes. "I really am."  
"Yeah." was the response Melissa gave before taking her juice and walking out of the kitchen swiftly, leaving Spencer to stare after her.

_Spencer and Ian were in the Hastings backyard practicing field hockey. Spencer was in her stance to hit the ball when Ian spoke up._  
_"No, here let me show you." Ian smiled as he got behind Spencer and gently grabbed her waist, positioning it in the right spot, which happened to be pressed against him. Spencer could hear her heart beating wildly as blood pounded in her ears. The older boy took ahold of her arms to show her how to swing the stick, but instead bent and kissed the back of her neck. He pulled back to watch her reaction and she turned her head toward him. They stared into the others eyes for a moment before Ian kissed his girlfriend's sister. Spencer quickly responded, kissing him back, not thinking about who it was she was kissing. Ian pulled away, looking into brown eyes as he smiled._  
_"Did you like that?" _  
_All Spencer could do was stare at his lips as he backed away from her. "I'll see you on the field, okay?"_  
_"Okay." she responded breathlessly while smiling. When he was gone, the smile dropped from her face._  
_"Gross." _  
_Spencer's head snapped around to see Alison standing in her yard, thumbs in her jean pockets, head tilted to the side, eyes twinkling mischievously._  
_"What did you see?" Spencer asked the blonde leader of their gang._  
_"Enough to make me want to puke," she smirked as she walked closer then propped herself up on the goal. "He's your sister's boyfriend. He's like... old." Alison's face scrunched up in disgust. _  
_"I-it was nothing," said Spencer smiling nervously. "Just forget it, okay?"_  
_"It looked like you were in to it." Alison said staring at the taller girl._  
_"Well I wasn't." Spencer quickly responded._  
_"I hope not," Alison smirked. "Cause if you were, that would make you a skank."_  
_"Um I have to go. Study date with Carmen." Spencer lied, hoping Alison would leave. _  
_"Sweetie, Carmen doesn't study," Alison smirked, knowing the girl was lying. Every time the Latina tried, Alison was alway there to distract her. "Trust me, I know. If you really want me to go though, I will." With that, Alison turned on her heel and left, leaving Spencer to wonder if the blonde would keep what just happened a secret._

* * *

At school, Aria was in the cafeteria with Noel, talking about Camp Mona.  
"Bummer it's a girl's only party; I was hoping to see you this weekend." the dark eyed boy said, throwing in a pearly white smile.  
"There's always Sunday," Aria smiled suggestively. "We could..."  
"Be lazy together and watch old movies?" Noel helped her out.  
"I love that idea." Aria said, actually enjoying Noel's company.  
"It's a date." the popular boy confirmed, but Aria's eyes were already on something else. Ezra was watching the two teens a some feet away.  
"Ready to go?" Aria asked quickly, putting up a smile. It was Ezra who ended things anyway. She deserved to be happy.  
"I gotta talk to coach." Noel informed her, gesturing over to the football coach.  
"Okay I'll see you later." the petite girl leaned in and kissed him goodbye. He walked away to his teammates and she grabbed her bag. She walked past where Ezra was, on her way to the door.  
"He plays football, right?"  
Aria whipped her body around. "He's actually really smart and he's funny and he loves old movies."  
"You don't owe me an explanation, Aria. You're entitled to be with whoever you want to be with."  
Aria just looked at him, swallowing down the lump in her throat. Seeing as she wasn't gonna say anything, Ezra just raised his eyebrows. "See you in class?"  
"Yeah." she nodded before he walked away, her gaze following him before she made her way out. Aria almost ran into Carmen who was walking in the building, a coffee in her hand, sunglasses resting on her curly hair.  
"Hey, Carm." Aria smiled at the Latina who slowed down.  
"Hey, Aria. What's up?" the slightly taller girl asked. Carmen being 5'4 and Aria being 5'2. They were the shortest among their friends.  
"Going to find the rest of us."  
"Me too, who would've thought it?" Carmen smirked, looping her arm through Aria's as they walked down the hall. They caught sight of the other three girls who seemed to be whispering amongst themselves.  
"-they found?" they caught Hanna whispering as they walked up.  
"What's going on?" Aria asked, seeing the worried looks on her friends faces.  
"The cops are here." Spence explained and Carmen rolled her eyes.  
"What else is new?" the Latina said as she went to take a sip of her latte, only for it to be stolen by Hanna who quickly gave it back. "Puta."  
"I heard they found something of Alison's." Spencer said softly, not wanting other ears to hear them.  
Just then the intercom came on. "Spencer Hastings, Aria Montgomery, Emily Fields, Hanna Marin, and Carmen Torres please come to the office."  
"Bullshit I'm leaving!" Carmen exclaimed holding her hand up in a diva like style. "I'm not dealing with this today!"  
"Come on." Emily grabbed her arm and started walking; eyes watching the five girls go.  
They sat in the same chairs as they had when Wilden had questioned them, Carmen in Emily's lap sipping on her coffee, waiting for the blonde prick to show up.  
They were surprised when a dark colored lady in a suit walked through the door.  
"Sorry to keep you waiting. I'm agent Cooper." she said, handing Spencer a card.  
"FBI?" Spencer's eyes widened as the other girls stared at her in disbelief.  
"Oh shit." Carmen said said, drinking the last sip off coffee. Things were getting serious.

"This is my partner, Agent Randall and we are here because we were asked by local authorities to assist in the investigation of Alison DiLaurentis' murder." the FBI agent explained to the five nervous girls. When nominee said anything, she continued. "I wanna show you something that was sent to the Rosewood Police Department by an anonymous source." she grabbed a TV remote an turned it on. On the screen was Alison in what looked to be the woods. Agent Cooper pressed play an the video started.  
Alison was taking off an olive green sweater, revealing a yellow tank top.  
"Wanna see more?" her voice sounded through the room. "I know you want to."  
Hanna looked at Spencer who kept her eyes on the screen.  
"If the girls knew I was seeing you, oh my God, they would not stop talking about it. I wish they were more mature, but... We don't have a lot of time. I know you wanna kiss me." Alison smirked at the camera holder before the video was paused. The girls looked at Carmen who shook her head no. Alison had not been talking to her in that video.  
"Anything you girls can tell me?" Agent Cooper asked them. It was much different from Wilden's accusing tone.  
"She's at Kissing Rock. It's behind the lake." Emily told her, noticing how Carmen's hands were balled into fist.  
"I think this was filmed the night she went missing." Aria supplied, still staring at the video.  
"She was wearing that same top." said Hanna. She knew her fashion. "That sweater isn't hers though."  
"Are you sure?" the agent asked.  
"Trust me, I know my fashion."  
"The person she's talking to. It could be the older boy." Spencer thought out loud. If only Alison had told her.  
"The mystery boyfriend?" Cooper asked as Spencer nodded.  
"Alison didn't want us to know who he was."  
"Was he an older high school boy?"  
"She only told me enough to make it a secret." Spencer stated with regret.  
"So Alison liked secrets." the lady concluded.  
"You have no idea." Carmen laughed bitterly.  
"She thought sharing secrets kept us close." Emily explained.  
"They do, but secrets are meant to be found out by time."  
"Yeah, we're starting to figure that out." Carmen replied, voice cold and hard.  
No one said anything, to caught up in their thoughts. The only noise was the video replaying.  
"I know you wanna kiss me..."

* * *

"I am trying to refinance, but the house isn't as worth as much as it was when I bought it from my ex. I just need another extension." Mrs. Marin explained as he sat at her desk at the bank, talking on the phone.  
"I'm sorry, but your request is denied." a males voice sounded from the phone.  
"Please, I'm begging." Ashley pleaded. She need more time.  
"I'm sorry Mrs. Marin, but the answer is still no."  
"Okay." she whispered and turned the phone off.  
Her office phone buzzed as a females voice filled the room. "Mrs. Putter is here to visit her safe deposit box."  
Ashley sighed before pressing a button and replying, "Thank you."  
She turned toward the door when it opened, an old lady came in digging through her purse.  
"Mrs. Putter, how are you?" Ashley smiled at her.  
"I'm old, how are you?" the lady replied causing Ashley to give a real smile.  
"My sister died." the grey haired woman said.  
"I'm sorry to hear that." Ashley said, looking at the stack of money in the lady's hand.  
"I'm the last Putter. When I go, that's the end of the line."  
Ashley just glanced at the money once more before grabbing her key. "Ready?"

* * *

Aria walked to her locker, still thinking about the video when Noel walked up.  
"Hey I heard you for called to the office. Everything okay?" the boy asks sounding genuinely concerned.  
"Yeah there's a woman in town from the FBI, she had a few questions about Alison." Aria told him with a shrug as she opened the locker.  
A book fell onto the floor and Noel was quick to pick it up for her. It was a book of poetry. "What's this?"  
"I have no idea." Aria replied honestly as Noel read the note on the cover.  
"**A** wants you to read page twenty two." so he turned to said page. "It a poem by Ezra Fitz. B-26." Aria stared in shock as Noel kept reading. "It's a number; it's a song; it's a girl."  
Aria quickly snatched the book from Noel's hands, leaving him with a confused expression. "Can I have that?"  
"Uh sure."  
Aria threw it in her locker, slammed the door, the rushed past a puzzled boy who stared after her.

* * *

Ashley was leaned back in her office chair as Mrs. Putter put away her money.  
"Have a nice day." the old woman waved as she started to turn around, but spotted a bowel of candy. "Is that butterscotch?"  
"Help yourself." Ashley smiled as the lady walked over and grabbed all the candy and shoved it in her purse, leaving one sweet on the bowl.  
"See you next year." the woman winked as she walked towards the door. Mrs. Marin noticed that the rich lady's deposit key was on her desk and was about to call out to her, but thought better of it.

Hanna was in the cafeteria getting water out of the machine when a redheads girl walked up to her.  
"Hi, you don't know me but I'm in your fourth period class." the girl smiled nervously.  
"Okay?" Hanna asked, wondering what this girl could want.  
"Could you give me the name of your liposuction doctor?" the redhead asked quietly causing Hanna's eyebrows to shoot up.  
"Uh sure, If I had one." Hanna walked away leaving the girl confused.  
As Hanna walked down the hall, she noticed the students looking at her and whispering. Spotting Mona with Riley and Naomi, she made her way over.  
"This day just keeps getting weirder. Look, I'm sorry about lunch, did you get my text?" Hanna asked her bestie.  
"I got your texted and then I got a texted from **A**, whoever that is, clueing me in on the real reason you got skinny last summer."  
"**A** sent you a texted?" Hanna couldn't believe that **A** had texted someone else besides them.  
"I was eating three almonds a day and you were getting liposuction?" Mona asked, ignoring the blondes question.  
"That's not true." Hanna shook her head. What else could **A** screw up for her?  
"I got Riley and Naomi matching pairs of pajamas for my party. I was gonna pick up a pair for you then remembered, you're not coming." Mona stated to the blonde who was confused.  
"Of course I'm coming," Hanna smiled. "You know I wouldn't miss your birthday."  
"No Hanna, it's invite only and you're uninvited."  
"But you're my best friend." Hanna told the girl.  
"We were best friends, but now you're just somebody I use to hang out with,"  
Mona said then started walking off. "Naomi, Riley." the other two girls followed Mona like lost puppies, leaving Hanna standing there.  
Emily, Spencer, and Carmen walked up behind her, having seen the whole thing.  
"What was that about?" Emily asked the blonde as her eyebrows furrowed.  
"**A** sent Mona a texted and I think she just broke up with me." Hanna said with disbelief in her voice.  
"Want me to cut a bitch?" Carmen offered while holding her hand out like she was holding a razor blade.  
"Wait, **A** sent Mona a texted?" Spencer was alarmed. Since when did **A** start contacting other people directly?  
"I'm so over that bitch." Hanna glanced down the hall where Mona was with her two followers.  
"Wait, I thought you guys were close?" Emily asked confused.  
"Em, honey, I think she was talking about **A**." Carmen said quietly as understanding spread across Emily's face.  
"She was my friend when you guys weren't." Hanna explained her distress. Mona had been her only friend and they had come to rule the school together.  
"We're here now so if you aren't going to that party then neither are we." Emily told the blonde, thinking it was the right thing to say.  
"No! You guys are going to that scavenger hunt and I'm going too. A might be playing games, but I'm not." Hanna declared as she walked past them.  
"I really can't stand that bitch." Carmen sighed.  
"A or Mona?" Emily asked her short girlfriend.  
"Both."

* * *

"I'm not made for labor," Carmen commented as Spencer handed her a box to carry in to the Hastings' house. "You and my girlfriend are. The athletes."  
"I agree. We are here to look pretty for the guys," Hanna smiled, but saw the look the girls threw her way. "Okay so I am here to look pretty for the guys. Carmen is here to look sexy for the girls."  
"Namely Emily." Carmen added in smiling innocently.  
"The faster you stop whining, the faster you get going, the sooner you can stop." Spencer walked past the Latina who opened her mouth to object, but was stopped by Emily pecking her lips.  
"You might get rewarded after." the swimmer winked and Carmen rushed to the house as the girls laughed. The laughter quickly died when they saw someone in the living room with Melissa.  
Ian.  
"Can I at least take you out for coffee?" Ian pleased with the eldest Hastings child.  
Melissa ignored him and turned to the group of girls. "You guys going camping? Cute."  
Melissa quickly walked to the stairs, determined to leave the room when her sister stopped her.  
"Why don't you give him a chance?" Spencer asked as Ian waves to the other girls.  
"Why are you trying to look out for me? Trying to fix what you broke with Wren?" asked Melissa harshly.  
"No, I'm trying to do the right thing." Spencer resorted and saw her sisters eyes soften before looking to Ian who was watching them.  
"Coffee, that's it." She grabbed her purse and opened the door and Ian nodded to Spencer in thanks before following Melissa.  
"Spence, have I ever told you that your sister is hot?" Carmen said smirking as Hanna hid her smile.  
"I think your girlfriend would beg to differ." Spencer smirked looking at Emily who glared at Carmen who just shrugged.  
"I like what I like, but I love Emily," Carmen said and saw the girls eyebrows shoot up and Emily's face turn red. "Oh God, I didn't mean that! Well I mean not in that way. I love Emily, but I'm not in love with her. Yet."  
The girls nodded in understanding as Carmen sighed in relief, glad she caught herself. That could've ended bad.  
"Since when are you mending Melissa's relationships?" Aria asked as Spencer walked over to them.  
"I owe it to her." Spencer explained to them.  
"What's she ever done for you?" Emily asked as they started taking out the camping supplies.  
"It's more of what did I do to her," Spencer took out a blue sleeping bag. She looked to see the girls staring at her. "I'm the reason she and Wren broke up. We had a moment and Melissa saw us."  
"A moment?" the swimmer asked confused.  
"Yeah, it gets worse. Melissa doesn't know this," Spencer bit her lip and took a deep breath. "I also had a moment with Ian."  
"Shut up!" Hanna whispered in disbelief. All the girls looked shocked. Except Carmen.  
"It was the summer before Alison went missing. It was just one kiss, but after they broke up we started seeing each other. I feel like the poster child for poor judgement." Spencer started taking out more things, but then noticed Carmen looked bored. "How come your not freaking out?"  
"Oh, well, you see..." Carmen tried to explain, but Spencer bet her to it.  
"Alison told you, didn't she?" Carmen just sighed and nodded.  
"As soon as she could to. Showed up at my house all of a sudden with 'news.'" Carmen said with quotation marks.  
"Did Ali tell you everything?" Aria asked, curious if the Latina had known about her dad.  
"If you mean by seeing your dad kissing a blonde woman in his car then yes."  
"So there were no secrets between you two?" Emily asked, but Carmen laughed.  
"No, we had secrets, but I knew some of yours that she told me."  
"Maybe she only told you." Spencer said, hoping A didn't know her secret.  
"Maybe."  
"Spence, turn the TV up!" Hanna suddenly exclaimed, seeing Ali's picture on the news.

**"Police searched the DiLaurentis home and confirmed that the bloodstain on the sweater matches the victims. Police have issued a warrant for the arrest of missing teen, Toby Cavanaugh, wanted for the murder of Alison DiLaurentis."**

"The sweater was Toby's." Hanna said quietly, referring to the sweater Alison was wearing in the video.  
"No, Alison was not dating Toby, there is no way that's the guy she was talking to in the video." said Aria, not wanting to believe it.  
"Aria, you saw the news," Hanna said, eyes on the screen. "The police have proof!"  
"If it's Toby's sweater than he has to be the boy at Kissing Rock." Spencer concluded. It was the only thing that would make sense.  
"Is it finally over?" Emily asked softly, intwining the Latina's fingers with her own.  
"I hope so Em." Carmen whispered, running her thumb across Emily's soft skin.  
"Toby's been missing for weeks," Spencer said, turning to look at the couple. "It won't be over until he's behind bars."

* * *

Later, Carmen and Emily were laying on the swimmer's bed, Emily resting her head on the Latina's chest as Carmen ran her fingers through the girl's hair.  
"How could I have been so wrong about someone?" asked Emily who was still stunned that Toby was Alison's killer.  
"You like to see the good in people, Em. Toby was no exception." Carmen replied softly. She hated seeing Emily upset.  
Emily turned her head an looked at her girlfriend. "How are you so calm? He killed Ali. I would think you would be angry."  
"Oh believe me, I am, but you need me to be calm right now." the Latina replied as Emily laid her head down again. They say in silence for a few minutes before Emily got up and walked to her desk.  
"Alison went missing right when my dad left. I always thought when he came back that I would feel safe again." Emily explained as Carmen watched her from the bed.  
"You will."  
Just then, Emily's phone chimed. "Will you get that? I think it's my mom."  
"Do you really want her to know we're together?"  
"She can know we're together without knowing we're together." Emily smiled as Carmen laughed and picked up the phone.  
"Emily's phone," Carmen said cheerfully.  
"Hello? I can hear you breathing."  
By this time, Emily had turned to her girlfriend. She walked over and Carmen handed her the phone.  
"Hello?" Emily waited, but no one answered. "That was weird."  
"More like fucking creepy." Carmen commented, but then heard the front door open.  
"Mom?" Emily called out, but no one answered. Carmen glanced at the swimmer then got off the bed. Emily started walking towards her door, but then heard footsteps and stopped. Carmen walked up behind her and wrapped her arm around her waist.  
"Hello?" Carmen called out as the footsteps got closer. They watched the door closely when a figure came into view.  
"Dad!" Emily exclaimed and ran to her father. She threw her arms around his neck and inhaled the familiar sent.  
"There she is." Mr. Fields smiled as he held his daughter close.  
Carmen watched with a bright smile on her face. She was happy that Mr. Fields was home safe.  
Pam came into the room smiling and caught sight of Carmen. "Carmen? I didn't know she had company."  
"Dad, this is-"  
"Carmen Torres, the protege down the street. Wow you sure have grown into a beautiful young lady." the soldier said as Carmen blushed slightly. Emily just stared at her. She had never seen the Latina blush. It was kinda sexy.  
"Thank you sir." she replied as she held out her hand to shake. Her parents had always taught her to be professional when meeting someone. Even if you had already met them. Carmen was sure surprised when she was pulled into a hug by the soldier.  
"None of that stuff now. You're practically family." Wayne said as he gave the girl a squeeze before releasing her. He noticed how she had tensed up at the contact and didn't want to make her uncomfortable.  
"Gracias sir." the Latina replied, but then blushed. "Sorry, I slip into Spanish when I get nervous."  
"No need to be sorry." he said with a smile. Pam had told him about Carmen being gay. He didn't have a problem with it seeing that the short girl was Emily's best friend.  
"Well, I guess I'll leave so you can have family time." she said after glancing at Emily.  
"Why don't you call your folks and we can all have dinner?" the man suggested and Carmen put her gaze on the floor.  
"My parents are in Florida." she murmured, keeping her gaze on the floor. She didn't want to see the pity filled looks she knew they would cast her.  
"Then I guess you can just have dinner with us."  
Carmen's head jerked up on surprise at the man's words. "Sir, I don't want to impose."  
"I'm asking you to stay as our guest." Wayne replied, seeing the girl's lip twitch.  
"Thanks you sir."

Emily was fixing her hair in her mirror while Carmen was downstairs helping fix dinner. She honestly didn't know the Latina could cook. The swimmer saw her dad walk into her room and smiled t him.  
"I've been watching the news," Wayne brought up and Emily's smile slowly dropped from her face. "Are you okay with all this stuff you're hearing?"  
"I know it's suppose to be closure, but I just have more questions," Emily told him. "I think we all do."  
"Your mom told me about homecoming," Wayne said while sitting on the bed. "Toby Cavanaugh? Is he the reason you broke up with Ben?"  
Emily half expected Carmen to burst in, cussing in Spanish, but, thank God, she didn't. "He's just a friend. A good friend actually."  
"He's dangerous. You know that now right?"  
"I guess." Emily replied.  
Pam was going to her room to put her purse up, leaving Carmen to watch the food, when she heard the conversation.  
She walked to the door and listened in.  
"I just don't understand it." Emily said as she say down by her father.  
"The only thing that Toby can give Alison's friends and family now is the truth. There's an honor to being truthful." Wayne said as he looked into identical brown eyes.  
"What if we're not ready for the truth?" Emily asked him and his face became confused.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Maybe it'll be too hard to hear."  
"Emmy, you know it's always better to be honest than tell a lie." the soldier told his daughter.  
Pam, who was still listening, took out an envelope from her purse that had been anonymously mailed to her.  
Emily swallowed nervously. Now was the time to come out. "Dad?" When her father looked at her though, Emily couldn't bring herself to say it. "I missed you so much."  
Pam opened the envelope and took and the strip of paper inside.  
She stared down at the picture of Carmen and her daughter kissing.

The dinner went by great in Emily's opinion. Her dad seemed to really like her girlfriend. Well, her friend as far as he knew. Her mother, something felt off about her. Tense even. Carmen was beyond nervous. The reason Emily could tell was because the genius kept going into Spanish when she talked, which she always apologized for.  
After dinner was done, Carmen helped carry the plates to the kitchen and started to wash them.  
"Carmen, what are you doing?" Pam asked the teen who gave a puzzled look.  
"Washing dishes?"  
Pam almost smiled to herself. The short brunette was a good kid. If Emily had to be gay, then she would rather it be with Carmen than someone else. Maya, for instance.  
"You don't have to do that." Pam said as she tried to take the plate away from the girl, but Carmen held them away.  
"Mrs. Fields, it's impolite to make you clean up all by yourself. Why don't you go sit down with Mr. Fields and Em?" Carmen suggested, thinking the woman needed to spend time with her husband and daughter, not cleaning the kitchen.  
"I couldn't ask you to clean this by yourself." the military wife said.  
"Good thing you didn't ask." winked Carmen with her award winning smile. It almost made Pam breathless. No wonder her daughter had fell for her.  
"Oh, alright. If you need anything, you better come get me." Pam smiled at her as the Latina nodded.  
"Yes ma'am."  
It didn't take Carmen long before she was done. She could hear the family laughing together and smiled. Quickly running up to Emily's room, she grabbed her keys and jacket and quietly let herself out as to not disturb them.  
As she sat in her car, she looked through the window and saw Emily sitting with her dad, eyes sparkling and all.  
"You are so lucky, Emily." Carmen whispered to herself. Just then, her phone chimed, signaling a message.  
Seeing the name UNKNOWN on the screen, she sighed an opened the message.

**WHAT'S WRONG, CARM? MISSING THE SOUND OF DADDY'S WHISKEY-FILLED VOICE? -A**

Carmen's eyes widened. No one knew about that. No one had ever found out. No one, except Alison.

_It had been a regular day. Carmen was laying on her bed while her parents were yelling again. _  
_"Don't think I don't know what you do!" Camila Torres yelled at her husband who was chugging down a bottle of whiskey._  
_"I have no idea what your talking _  
_about."_  
_"I know about all the sluts you've slept with! I'm not stupid!"_  
_"It's not my fault you don't give me why I want!"_  
_"I work, Santiago! To support our daughter!"_  
_"How do I know you're not whoring around yourself?!"_  
_"How dare you accuse me of that! I'm actually faithful unlike you!"_  
_Carmen heard the front door slam, then a car engine start. She assumed her mother had left. She heard heavy footsteps stomping up the stairs to her room. The door was flung open to reveal her father, whiskey bottle and all._  
_"Your mother use to love me before you were born! Now all she can do is work to support you!"_  
_Carmen didn't see it coming, but a huge fist connected with her ribs. A sickening crack was heard as the Latina cried out. Santiago wasn't done yet. Anger and whiskey was running through his veins. He took his belt off and held it with two hands as he brought the metal end down on his daughters back. Carmen grunted in pain at the painful sensation, but bit her lip to keep from crying. Again and again metal made contact with her back before it was over. Carmen couldn't move, it was excruciating, but she did not cry. Santiago raised his daughters shirt up and saw the quickly forming bruises that were going to be black. He saw the fear in her cold eyes as she gazed at the man who was suppose to never hurt her. The Latino felt guilt and regret flood his being as he reched out to run his fingers through her hair._  
_"I'm so sorry baby girl. I don't know what came over me. I promise it won't happen again." he kissed her hair and left the room quietly. Only when he locked himself in his room did Carmen let tears flood her eyes and down her cheeks. She slowly got up, put her shoes on, and headed out the door. She walked along the streets forever, when she noticed she was outside a certain blonde's house. She didn't know how Alison knew she was there, but she saw the blonde open the door then run to her._  
_"Why are you crying? What happened?" Alison demanded seeing her girlfriend so broken. The blonde threw her arms around the Latina, but jerked away when a sound of pain escaped her lips._  
_"Carmen?" Alison asked, seeing the shorter girl's back tense. Slowly, Ali reached down to Carmen shirt and started lifting it up._  
_"Ali don't. Please." Carmen begged, but it was too late. Alison gasped at the purple and black bruises along her girlfriends back. _  
_"W-who did this." Alison demanded clenching her fist. Her soft, blue eyes turned hard, cold, and steely._  
_"You can't tell Ali. Please don't tell." Carmen covered the fist with her hands, making them immediately relax._  
_"Promise me." _  
_Alison gazed into sad hazel eyes and felt her heart skip. "Fine. I promise. Now come on, you're staying with me."_

Carmen shuddered from the memory. There had been three more times after that until Carmen started fighting back and using her old self-defense lessons. Then her parents never stayed home, which meant Carmen didn't have to suffer. It wasn't something she was proud off, it wasn't something she would tell anyone. That secret would die with her.  
Taking a deep breath, the Latina reached into her console and pulled out a pill bottle.  
**PROZAC** it read on the prescription label.  
Carmen never took them, she hated them, but she could feel herself falling down and she couldn't risk it so she took out one tablet and swallowed it dry.  
Putting the bottle back in its place, she quickly drove home, shaking her thoughts away from **A**.

* * *

Emily pulled her car to the edge of the woods. It was time for her jog so she grabbed her bag and was about I get out when someone appeared in her backseat.  
"I came to finish telling you what I needed to at homecoming." Toby Cavanaugh said, staring at Emily thought the rear view mirror.  
Emily quickly got out of them car and walked backed away as Toby climbed out of the backseat.  
"This first is the day I ended it with Jenna," Toby explained to the Filipino. "I felt terrible about what we were doing, but I didn't know how to stop it."  
He walked closer, but Emily moved back. "Stay there. If you want me to listen, then just stay there." The swimmer said as Toby nodded.  
"Jenna told me she would tell people that I forced myself on her. She didn't want it to stop." Toby said bitterly, despising his stepsister.  
"Jenna wanted to be with you?" asked Emily confused.  
"Jenna was in love with me," Toby said as his blue eyes bore into Emily's chocolate ones. "She's still in love with me. She's also after Carmen."  
That got Emily's attention. "Why is she after her?"  
"That, I don't know," Toby sighed, moving his gaze to the ground, but then reconnected with Emily's eyes. "Maybe we can figure that out together."

* * *

Aria, Spencer, and Carmen walked up to the birthday party, watching as Mona skipped over to them.  
"Welcome to camp Mona!" she exclaimed, pulling a surprised Carmen into a quick hug.  
"Uh yeah, happy birthday Mona." Carmen shrugged out of the hug and handed Mona her present.  
"Money?" Mona asked confused and then saw it was five 100s. "Thank you so much!" she kissed Carmen's cheek as Aria and Spencer threw a sympathetic look at her.  
"Here's our presents." Aria said as her and Spence handed wrapped boxes to the girl.  
"I'm sure I'll love it and if not then I'll return it!"  
Aria exchanged a look with her two friends who shrugged before they followed Mona into the heart of the party.  
Mona handed them each a bag that had shirts in them that had CAMP MONA in pink letters.  
"It's so... Subtle." Spencer commented to Mona who smiled.  
"Okay tour time!" she started walking, motioning for the girl's to follow. "So massages are over here, the blow me bar and then the mini bar." she finished, then saw something. "Will you excuse me?" Mona walked over to one of her workers and started chewing them out while the three girls laughed at the crazy girl.

* * *

"I asked Alison to meet me so I could tell her she did me a favor," Toby explained his calling Alison. "She got me away from Jenna."  
"Why was she wearing your sweater? And why would she meet you at Kissing Rock?"  
"We didn't go anywhere. We met right outside Spencer's barn," Toby told her, hoping she would believe him. "I have her my sweater because it was cold. When I last saw her, she was getting into a car with some guy, still wearing my sweater, and she was very much alive."  
"You have to tell the police Emily told him while crossing her arms.  
"They've already decided I'm guilty." said Toby, but they heard a noise from the woods.  
"Look, if I don't go to this party, my friends will know something's wrong." Emily explained and he nodded in understanding.  
"I only came back to say goodbye." said the wanted boy.  
"Where are you going?" Emily asked and he smirked.  
"I was in reform school for a year," said the blue eyed boy. "I have friends in all the wrong places and misery loves company."  
"You can't keep running." Emily sighed, feeling sorry for Toby.  
"I need to get away from here as far as I can."  
"But if you're innocent-"  
"If?" Toby questioned her and Emily avoided eye contact. "You think I'm lying. I need you to believe me, Emily. It's all that matters."  
"I still have so many questions." Emily said, her eyebrows furrowed.  
"I left my stuff behind the church. My ride won't pick me up until midnight. Meet me there if you can," the boy started walking away, but then turned around. "If you tell your friends, you know they'll call the cops."  
He left the swimmer alone to think about everything that was happening.

Emily just got done explaining to Spencer, Aria, and Carmen about the Toby thing and they found it hard to believe.  
"He's lying." Spencer said quietly. She hoped Emily wouldn't fall for Toby's deception again.  
"We have to tell the police." said Aria looking at Emily. They just sat there for a minute before Aria's phone rang.  
"Who is it?" Carmen asked, hoping it wasn't **A**.  
"It's Hanna." the petite brunette replied.  
"Hey."  
_"How's my friend, Mona?"_  
"Well, she's Mona."  
"_I'm leaving in ten. If __**A**__'s watching you, I'll be watching her."_  
"Han, are you sure you're gonna be okay?"  
_"Aria, I went to fat camp for five summers, I can handle the woods."_  
"Hanna listen, Emily saw Toby."  
Hanna didn't hear Aria's last comment.  
Aria's phone beeped to signal poor service. "The service out here sucks."  
Her phone beeped again, but instead of Hanna, it was someone else.  
"It's from **A**." the artist told the other girls. **"You found the bracelet, now come find me. Good luck, bitches."** Aria read the message.  
"I think we're suppose to go where we found Carmen's bracelet." Spencer shared her thoughts.  
"Where the giant ass rabbit was?" Carmen asked and the athlete nodded.  
"Thats in the middle of nowhere." Aria said in disbelief.  
"Actually, it's fifteen steps east of the half point tree, which is one hundred thirty six steps from the main road." Carmen informed, going nerd on them. The other girls just looked at her in confusion as she shrugged.  
"You're a freak and I love you." Aria stated as Emily smirked, leaning over and kissing Carmen quickly.  
"My sexy freak."  
Carmen grinned as they got up and started walking out the tent, but Mona appeared smiling. "Aria, Carmen. Your turn to get blown." she winked before walking away.  
"She so meant that in a sexual way." Carmen stated as she crossed her arms.  
"We have to make it seem like we're here for the party so go get blown." Spencer said and walked out.  
"You did that on purpose!" the Latina yelled after her before rolling her eyes and running a hand through her raven locks.  
Aria's phone chimed, signaling a message.

_EZRA_: **I NEED TO SEE YOU.**

"Is that **A**?" asked a concerned Emily.  
"No it's just my mom," Aria lied easily. "Let's go glamp."

* * *

Spencer finished looking around, having spotted Hanna in the surrounding woods, and was now looking for Carmen and Aria.  
"Hey Em, are the other two still getting blown?" the brainiac asked Emily who had some fruity drink in her hand.  
"I think so, I was heading over there."  
So they walked to the blow tent and saw Carmen and Aria standing up. The two girls smiled at the sight of their friends hair. It looked liked they got shock and there hair blew up.  
"Wooow." Spencer commented dragging the word out as the girls approached them.  
"Shut up." the Latina and artist said in unison.  
"What happens when you touch it?" Spencer asked as she reached out and poking Carmen's hair.  
"Haha you're so funny." the genius rolled her eyes.  
"Did you find anything?" asked Aria, getting off the subject of their hair. Spencer's smile dropped as she cleared her throat and looked around before nodding in the direction of a secluded area.  
"Check this out." she opened her wallet and pulled out a bracelet identical to theirs. The name on it was different though.

Jenna.

"Does this mean she's **A**?" Emily asked as she held the piece of cloth.  
"I don't think so," said Spencer honestly. **A** wouldn't make it that easy on them.  
"This was with it." she showed them a small note card.

**YOU'RE AS IN THE DARK AS JENNA**  
**LOOKING FOR ME**  
**IN ALL THE WRONG PLACES**

"If this is the wrong place then what's the right place?" Aria questioned and the girls didn't have an answer for her.

* * *

Ashley was driving home that night, finally off work. She was at a stop sign and was watching everyone on the street almost paranoid like. A knock on her window caused her to jump and whirl around to the noise.  
"Hey just walking home," Byron smiled holding his hands up. "Maybe you could give me a ride?"  
"I'm not going home," Ashley lied quickly. "I'm late." she waved goodbye before driving off, leaving behind a confused Byron.  
Looking in the backseat, Ashley's purse sat there opened revealing bills of money. Money stolen from Mrs. Putters deposit box.

* * *

Toby was waiting for Emily at the church, hoping she would show. At lights brought his attention to the road and he smiled, but it quickly vanished as police sirens sounded and lights flashed. Toby turned to run, but try had him surrounded.  
They quickly closed in on him, grabbing his arms and securing them behind the blue eyed boys back. The cops pulled him to the car and shoved him in. As they left the church, Toby wondered if Emily had called the cops on him.

* * *

Spencer was sitting by a fire with some girls she didn't know. She kept thinking about what A had said about looking in the wrong places when it hit her. The athlete quickly jumped up and looked around for her friends. Everyone was dressed in their Camp Mona shirts so it was hard, but she finally spotted Emily.  
"Where's Aria and Carmen?" Spence urgently asked as Emily looked puzzled.  
"Carmen said she was going to hang out with Hanna and I don't know where Aria is." Emily informed her and didn't miss the excitement in Spencer's eyes.  
"W-R-I-G-H-T." was all Spencer said and Emily thought about the word before understanding crossed her features.  
"Wright's playground."  
They quickly started making their way in the woods, determined to find their friends then find **A**.

* * *

Carmen was standing next to Hanna as the blonde looked through her binoculars.  
"What are you looking for?" the Latina asked. It was dark and all she saw was trees.  
"Anything that looks suspicious." was her answer.  
"Like a weird girl looking through binoculars?"  
"That could work."  
Hanna huffed and removed the tool from her eyes. Bright lights got both girls attentions as a silver car pulled up in the woods.  
"Now use your eye things." Carmen whispered and the blonde did exactly that. She couldn't see anything though.

* * *

Emily and Spencer made their way through the woods, guided by a small flashlight and the moons light.  
"I think you're enjoying this." the swimmer remarked to Spencer who ignored her. They came to a sign that held directions. Wrights playground was to the left of them. Spencer smiled before swiftly walking in that direction, Emily slowly following.  
They came to the playground and started looking around.  
"This is creepy." Emily mumbled, wishing all the girls were here together.  
A squeak of playground equipment made the two Liars whirl around to see a swing rocking back and forth, like someone had just been occupying it.

* * *

Hanna and Carmen watched the car shut the lights off and sit there, like the driver was waiting for someone.  
Soon, a dark hooded figure came out of the trees and slipped in the car.

"Thanks for meeting me." Ezra said as Aria took her hood off and fixed her hair. "I don't blame you for being angry. I deserve it. I was a coward." the English teacher turned toward his student. "I should have fought for you."  
"Yeah why didn't you?" Aria asked him, refusing to look at her ex.  
"I was looking for another job so I could leave you. I thought, maybe, if I resigned from Rosewood then we'd have a chance." Aria turned to look at the man who was staring in front of him. "Ten I saw you with Noel and... I decided I was being selfish."  
"You really are a jerk, Ezra," Aria said as she shook her head in disbelief. "You can't just decide how things are suppose to work out. You don't get to choose how I feel." Ezra looked at her in regret as she continued. "Look, whether you believe me or not, I have always been honest with you. You hiding your feeling from me is just like lying."  
The teacher sighed and turned his body fully around to face her. "I was wrong," he admitted while looking into Aria's eyes that looked black in the night. He leaned his head closer to her and movies how her breath hitched. "Forgive me?"  
"N-no." she said softly, eyeing his lips which were centimeters from her own.  
"Forgive me." the young man whispered and Aria launched her lips on to his in a moment of passion. Aria's body screamed to be closer to his, to never let him go again. She knew this couldn't last, but she was going to make this moment count.

* * *

"Oh my God." Hanna whispered in shock as she lowered her binoculars.  
"What?" Carmen asked, but just took the seeing tool and looked for herself. "Mr. Fitz and... Wow."  
The two girls were shocked to say the least. Looks like they still had secrets kept from each other, but they were slowly revealing themselves.

Spencer shined her flashlight on the ground and through the trees and her and Emily continued to search the area.  
"Emily." Spencer called as she spotted something through the trees. The brainiac walked determinedly to a miss covered tree. Looking closer, they saw a heart carved into the tree with something in the middle.  
**Alison & -**  
The other name was covered by moss, but Emily quickly scraped it off with a stocked to reveal the other name.  
"Alison loves Ian?!" Emily exclaimed in shock. They didn't expect that boy to be involved in this. Much less involved with Alison.  
This scavenger hunt was getting very interesting.

As Hanna and Carmen were still trying to wrap their minds around the Aria and Ezra thing, they saw a hooded figure run up behind the car. It looked like they were writing something on the back window.  
"Hurry call Aria!" Carmen whispered urgently. This could be **A**.  
"She's not answering!" Hanna said as she watched the figure run off and then it hit her. "Come on, we need to meet with the others." the blonde pulled out her phone and texted Emily and Aria.

Emily phone binged as she received the message.

_Hanna_: **S.O.S.**  
**I know who A is. We're heading to the parking lot**.

Emily looked at Spencer and they took off running, leaving the heart in the tree.

* * *

Carmen and Hanna looked around for the other girls as they got in the parking lot.  
"They need to hurry." Carmen whispered, but a stick snapped in the woods and the Latina hid behind a van while Hanna ducked behind a car. They watched as the hooded figure ran by.  
"Hanna! Carmen!" three voices called and looked to see the other Liars by the barn. Carmen started to quickly walk to them while Hanna was behind her. Bright lights behind them caught Carmen's attention as Aria, Emily, and Spencer yelled to them, "Watch out!"  
A loud noise was heard as something collided with the car and rolled across it. Carmen jumped out of the way as car sped past her. She landed on the ground with a thud and tried to control her breathing. Looking to check in her blonde friend, she saw Hanna lying on the ground motionless.  
"Hanna!" Carmen called breathlessly as she tried to get up but a sharp pain in her ankle caused her to fall. "Damnit!"  
The Latina crawled over to fashionista as footsteps could be heard running towards them.  
"Stay awake Han, come on!" Carmen yelled as she tried to catch her breath as the adrenaline vanished from her body.  
"Call 9-1-1!" Spencer yelled from behind her as the girls reached their injured friends.  
"Are you okay?!" Emily fell by Carmen who nodded.  
"Get Hanna." was all she said before checking her ankle to see it bruised and swelling.  
"She's not breathing!" Spencer cried hysterically and Carmen crawled over them, placing her head on the blondes chest.  
"Her heart is still beating strong. The ambulance needs to get here soon though before it gets worse." Carmen grunted as Spencer started yelling for help.  
A phone rang to the side of them.  
"Please no." Emily whispered, already knowing who it was from.  
Aria picked up the phone as the girls held their breath.  
**"Hanna knew too much. Carmen was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I send her my love xoxo. A**." Aria read and the tears started sliding down the uninjured girls cheeks.  
"Somebody help!" Spencer screamed, hoping someone would hear her and come before it was too late for their blonde friend.  
The game just got deadly.

* * *

Somewhere, a video was playing.  
"I know you wanna kiss me..." Alison's voiced said as she smirked on camera.  
This video though was different from the other one. The camera got closer to Alison before she took and and went out of sight. The camera blurred until it stopped on a familiar man.  
Ian.

"Come closer."

* * *

There's the next chapter! Fastest I've updated since summer. It's fall break though so I'm on a roll!

Yes, Carmen does have issues. I have no idea where the abuse thing came from, I just started typing and that's what came out, but her life can't be perfect. Everyone has their story on why they are the way they are. Carmen doesn't like contact with people or getting close to them. She has walls built around here to protect herself. If you don't like it, then too bad. It's my character and my fanfiction.

I think I'be figured out the Ian/Alison story, but I could always use more suggestions.

Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be 'Moments Later.'


End file.
